Memories
by Keke xp
Summary: "Watch me become King of the Pirates, Shanks!" What if Monkey D. Luffy had a den den mushi with him that recorded his experiences as he goes through life as a pirate and makes new friends? Warning: This fict could be very long. It starts from the very beginning when it's just Luffy and Coby but as it progresses the whole crew will soon make appearances. Accepting of new ideas!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo.**_

_**Yeah. It's been..it's been awhile huh? XD **_

_**Here's a little story for ya. I was just laying in bed, reading some LawNa stories from some awesome authors and then I suddenly came up with the idea to write this: What if Luffy kept a video recorder transponder snail thingy with him on his adventures? He recorded most of his moments with his silly nakama (Idk how this came to me while reading Law x Nami..)**_

_**Yeah bad idea? We'll see. Tell me how you guys like the first chapter and if you hate it, absolutely loathe it, I promise I'll stop writing it. Err well I can't promise but..whatever. Just read!**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Oiiii! Shanks! Yasopp! Ace! Minna! Look at meee!" Monkey D Luffy stuck his face into the recorder, a large smile on his silly face. "Guess what? C'mon, guess!" The rubber man tilted his head to the side and frowned when no one responded. "How come you guys aren't responding..oh wait you haven't seen this yet...shishishi!"

Luffy was on a tiny dinghy, having just left his small village hours ago setting sail to become the King of the Pirates. The skies behind him were a light blue and the ocean below him was deep abyss of blueish greenish colors with a tiny fish flying to the surface here and there. "I've set sail! Shishishi! I'm gonna become King of the Pirates and there's nothing you can do about that Shanks!"

He pointed the camera upward then downward before he leaned back in the small dinghy and smiled his idiotic smile. "I don't have a pirate crew yet but I'll gather one soon! Just you watc- W-Woa-" Luffy yelped in surprise before smiling at the fact that the waters around him were now spinning and that the boat was going around in circles. "Looks like we'll have to continue this conversation later!"

_**Click.**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

"L-Luffy-San are you sure about this!"

"Yeah, don't sweat it Cody!"

"I-Its Coby!"

"What was that about meat?"

"I didn't say anything about meat!"

Luffy laughed and Coby managed a small smile. The pink haired boy didn't exactly understand why Luffy was recording this but figured that the rubberman was going to send this to someone back home. Still, he didn't get why _he _had to be included in the video too. The last thing he wanted was to be seen in the same video as a Pirate when he wanted so badly to be on the navy.

"Hey Shanks! This is my new nakama Coby! I'd ask him to join my crew, but he's too weak! Shishishi!"

Coby sweatdropped. "You're brutally honest! And anyway I'd never want to be in a Pirate Crew anyway!" Coby took the camera from Luffy and clenched one of his fists, suddenly gaining confidence. "I-I want to be in the navy someday! I really do! Catching bad guys is my dream!"

He sighed, adjusting his large blue glasses. "But I am forever thankful for Luffy. He saved me from that horrible pirate Alvida-Sama..err I mean Alvida!"

Luffy wrapped an arm around Coby's shoulder and smiled holding up two fingers. "Coby wants to be a marine! So one day we'll be enemies!"

Coby deadpanned. "Oi, are you really gonna take this so lightly? And are you really serious about who you want to recruit next? I mean think about it!"

"Hmmm.." Luffy groaned. "Thinking huuurts..."

"E-Eep! Don't think too hard! But this is Roronoa Zoro we're talking about! He's like a demon! The spawn of the devil himself!"

"All the more reason why he should join my Pirate Crew! Oi Shanks! Roronoa Zoro is gonna be my first mate! He's strong! Just watch me become King of the Pirates!"

_**Click.**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Minna! I told you I would get Zoro to join my crew!" Luffy held the den den mushi to Roronoa Zoro, who was taking a drink from the wooden cup he had in his hand.

The pirate hunter raised an eyebrow at the den den mushi, setting his drink down on the table ,but shrugged. "Yeah I'll be apart of your pirate crew. Oi, why are you recording this?"

"So that Shanks and everyone can see for themselves all the adventures I have been on and all the new friends that I make! Your friends will see it too!

"Yeah?" Zoro burped softly. "Well..to whoever is watching this you best look out. This man, Luffy, is no ordinary pirate. He's strong. And I'm strong too." The former Pirate Hunter smirked, narrowing his eyes. "You're looking at the future greatest swordsman!"

Rika stood on a chair and pushed Zoro's face out of the way, waving cheerily at the camera. "Hi Luffy's friends! My name is Rika! Luffy's totally gonna be pirate king! He's so cool! He took down Captain Morgan of the marines! Isn't that amazing?!" The little girl smiled brightly. "Even though he's a bit thick headed!"

"Oi! Move it!" Zoro groaned, trying to pry her tiny hand off of his face.

"Both of them are pretty thick headed..." Coby muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Honestly, he had never met a person as extraordinary and simple minded as Monkey D Luffy!

"Luffy-San, close the camera!" Rika's mother warned him. "Mari-"

_**Click.**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Ugh...I'm so hungry.. I need food..." Luffy groaned, leaning over the side of the dinghy with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Maybe if you hadn't devoured all the food in one day we wouldn't be this hungry." Zoro pointed out, yawning loudly. "I'm sure we'll find food some time soon. So who else is apart of this pirate crew?"

"Its just me and you for now." The straw hat boy replied casually, although Zoro saw nothing casual about it. He stared into the face of the den den mushi with an exasperated look. "Just what have I gotten myself into?"

"Zoro look! A bird! Bird means meat! Meat, Zoro! Real meat! I can already taste that delicious meat! Mmmm!" Luffy stood up with a look of determination in his black eyes. "I'm gonna go get us some food! Watch the ship!"

"Say what now?"

"Gum Gum..." Luffy focused on his target before letting both his arms grab onto the back of the ship. He gave the den den mushi a bold smile before he exclaimed "Rocket!" and flew towards the sky.

Zoro watched in wonder before gazing down at the camera. "If you're wondering about Coby's whereabouts we left him at the island. He's training with the marines now." Zoro snorted. "As if he could ever actually beat us."

His expression softened momentarily. "Well Kuina I didn't think that I would ever become a Pirate but..somehow I know that this was the right choice." He sighed. "I'll help Luffy become Pirate King..and I'll become the best swordsman in the world on the way!

_**Click.**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

"Hry Shmanks!" Luffy said with his mouth full of food. He smiled at the den den mushi before he directed it's attention towards his red haired female companion. "This is Nami! She's a thief!"

"How rude!" Nami frowned, staring into the camera with her eyebrows arched. "I only steal from pirates, so what are you going on about?"

"But a thiefs a thief." Luffy pointed out after swallowing his food. He then let out a loud burp and sighed in content. "Yum!"

"Well whatever. I don't care about what you think. My goal is to get 100 million berries no matter how long it takes!"

"What do you need that much for?"

Nami placed her heeled shoe onto Luffy's face, her brown eyes narrowed. "Thats enough questions out of you. Why are you taping this anyway?"

"So that Shanks and minna can see all the adventures I have and all the new nakama that I make!"

"Shanks?" The female scratched her head. Who the hell was Shanks? "Okay well this needs to be turned off because I don't trust you.." Nami reached forward and, despite Luffy's shouts of displeasure, turned it off.

_**Click.**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

Nami stuck her tongue out at the camera, standing behind a tied up Monkey D Luffy.

Luffy was wearing the same idiotic smile he always had on. "Hey everyone! Nami said she'd join my crew as the navigator if I did one little favor for her! Isn't that great?!"

Nami rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how idiotic this wannabe pirate was, but shrugged it off seeing this as her chance. "Yup, that's right Luffy! Heh." She winked at the camera. _'What a sucker.'_

_**Click.**_

_**OOOOOOO**_

_**That's it for now. Lul. I dunno if this was a good idea after all but it's nice to try new things right? **_

_**Sorry if anyone is hoping for a romance fic. This is based solely around the Straw Hats and all of their adventures. Though I will throw in some moments between them and some of the people they meet...**_

_**Reviews are needed desperately. I'm serious I need reviews they keep me running. So plz review and tell me how much you liked the "story" (Or hated it. Whichever one works for you :D)**_


	2. Usopp Pirates!

**_Hey. So thank you to the people who reviewed! I'm so relieved because I'm not used to writing like this and I wonder if someone has had this idea and written a story like this before..._**

_**Nonetheless, here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading it!**_

_**Disclaimer: So I don't own One Piece..all rights go to the fabulous Oda, because he's fab and there's nothing anyone can do about that. XD**_

* * *

Nami directed the den den mushi towards the wreckage that was once a house. There was wood all over the place and smoke was rising up and spreading in the air. Sitting in the middle of it all was the swordsman himself, Roronoa Zoro. He rubbed his head and yawned loudly. "What a strange way to wake a person up.."

Nami then turned the camcorder towards her face, her expression showing that of exasperation. "How the hell did he survive that? No seriously, just how is he able to wake up like that?!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled. "This has gotten to be a lot of fun!"

"There's nothing fun about it!" Nami snapped, pushing her fist against his face.

"Eh? Is it still morning time?" Zoro blinked.

Nami began walking, holding the camcorder up to her face. "I swear I'm always hanging out with the stupidest of the stupid."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"I've got two members of my crew now! Isn't that awesome, minna?!" Luffy grinned and pointed the camcorder upwards. There was the jolly roger for Captain Buggy blowing harshly in the wind. "We stole this small boat from some guy named Buggy! He says that you and him used to butt heads as enemies, Shanks! Shishishi!"

"You guys sure are boneheads.." Nami commented, crossing her arms. She was seated on a small boat beside them and her treasure bags were seated close to her, with her weapon in her hand, as if she were afraid that the two would steal the bags the first chance they got.

Luffy ignored her comment and brought his hat up to the den den mushi. "Nami fixed my hat for me!" Luffy waved the hat happily. "See? She's nice even if she can be scary sometimes!"

"Oi Luffy." Zoro yawned. "You're too loud. I'm trying to sleep."

"I think you've had more than enough sleep." Nami deadpanned.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Red hair!" Luffy zoomed in on Nami's red hair, only to receive a smack to the head.

"Green hair!" Luffy zoomed in on Zoro's unique green hair and the swordsman continued to snore away, a large bubble being protruded from his left nostril.

"And black hair!" Luffy zoomed in on his own jet black locks before letting out a loud chuckle and falling back onto the boat. "We're a strange crew, huh?"

"You're the strange one, Luffy." Nami remarked, reaching over and pulling at his rubber face. "We may have unique hair colors but you have a unique and idiotic personality."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"We have arrived at yet another island!" Luffy hopped out of the small boat, putting on his usual idiotic smile. "It feels great to be off the boat again!"

"It would feel even greater if we had some food to eat." Nami sarcastically commented, crossing her arms over her chest and glowering at the Straw Hat boy.

"Oi, I told you... Eh?" Luffy looked up at a high cliff and noticed four faces staring down at him, their mouths agape. "Who are they?"

"E-Eek!" One of the boys yelled.

"They spotted us!" Another one cried. Three of the four boys took off running, leaving behind one exasperated male.

"Oi!" He pointed down at the group. "Don't you take any further steps into this village! I am Usopp, the man who is the leader of the eight hundred pirates in this village! I've faced many a villain and I've managed to face tons of sea kings!" By now, the man's legs and arms were shaking and beads of sweat were running down his face. "If you don't turn back now I'll kill you where you stand! I'll kill you so hard that you will be dead!"

Nami sweatdropped. "Is..is he for real?"

"Probably." Luffy replied, picking at his nose.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Yasopp! Look who I have here with me!" Luffy talked with chunks of meat in his mouth. He was seated in a booth inside of a small cafe with his friends all around him. "It's Usopp!"

"Heh." Usopp smiled faintly. "I never expected to meet someone with actual connections to my father.."

"Oi Luffy!" Nami frowned. "Don't talk with your mouth full! It's disturbing!"

"I need more sake." Zoro stated, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the empty cup. "This won't do at all. We need to spend more money on sake."

"Like hell we will!" Nami replied, her eyes turning red and her teeth becoming fanged out.

"Check it out Yasopp!" Luffy zoomed in on Usopp's long nose. "He's got a really long nose! I wonder how many boogers come out of it!"

Usopp firmly smacked Luffy on the head with his hand. "Oi...plenty of boogers come out of it.

_**Click.**_

* * *

Usopp pointed the camcorder towards a blonde haired woman with large dark eyes and pale skin. She was giggling loudly, a hand clasped over her mouth to keep the giggles in. "Kaya, no need to hide your laughter!"

"I'm sorry Usopp!" She smiled widely. "I guess it just feels strange to be recorded, that's all!"

Usopp was currently sitting on a tree branch, outside of the large mansion his friend Kaya lived in. He had just finished telling her the tale of how he fought a gigantic goldfish when he suddenly had the idea to pull out the den den mushi that had accidentally fallen into his satchel so that he could record this moment.

Usopp grinned. "Hey...my old man will probably see this one day. So go ahead and laugh! I know it makes you feel better!" He made sure that the snail was directly facing the woman before he spoke once again. "This woman is my dear friend Kaya!" At his words Kaya blushed and shyly waved at the camera. "Kaya is currently sick, but she still knows how to smile and laugh! She's very strong in my opinion!"

"Usopp is strong too!" She added, clasping her hands together. "He's fought dozens of things, from sea monsters to giant sharks..and he apparently has 800 men working alongside him!"

"Kaya!" Usopp scratched that back of his neck, blushing faintly.

"One...two...THREE!" Usopp blinked and looked down to see who was counting and for what reason. What he saw shocked him, and he managed to catch glimpses of each person's face as they literally flew over the tree branch he was sitting in and onto the ground below.

Zoro was the first face he saw, and the male swordsman appeared to be yawning. Next came Ninjin and Tamanegi (Carrot and Onion) who had their arms wrapped around each other and were screaming loudly. After them was Nami who was hugging herself and practically screeching- her eyes tightly shut. Last came Luffy and Piman (Pepper) with Luffy smiling widely and Piman with his arms wrapped around Luffy's neck with an expression of utter fear.

There was complete silence for a few seconds before Luffy finally sat up, a crooked smile on his face. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"Hell no!" Everyone shouted in unison, each of them giving Luffy a hard smack.

_**Click.**_

* * *

I **guess I kinda went off the story line a little with this one...oh well?**

_**Six slides, whoo~ I was gonna add more but decided against it because I felt like this was the better ending. Don't you guys agree?**_

_**Son of Whitebeard: Um? No not in this story.. Coby won't be in here for a while..I had only planned for him to be in the very first chapter and then reintroduce him later on into the story. So...no XD Sorry.**_

_**.bookworm: Thank for for this awesome review! Yeah I've always wondered if anyone else would come up with this idea... Thank you for the constructive criticism because I greatly needed it! The "OOOO" thing is weird I guess but I'll divide the pages up with horizontal lines if you want me to. And to answer your question: Heck no! I'm gonna be including some scenes of my own. I will be following the storyline but I'll be adding and getting rid of a lot of things and I'll probably be making up some characters too (But don't worry. They won't affect the storyline!)**_

_**PirateDragons121: I'm glad you enjoy it so far! Again, I thought that somebody already had the idea for this? I guess not but this is just something that I have been thinking about for a while now.**_

_**Please continue to read and review because it gives me the encouragement to update quicker!**_


	3. New Friend!

**Ugh, I'm supposed to be working on projects and studying for finals..but instead I'm writing this story, yay procrastination!**

**Does anyone else feel that time skip Nami has become more annoying? Not in the sense that she's mean/bitchy or anything but because she wears less and less clothing which is pretty annoying. Honestly I know that she's confident in her body but pre time skip Nami AT LEAST wore clothes that covered her body. Now she wears a breast band and jeans that practically hang off her ass. :/ Even Robin doesn't dress this way. Pretty soon she's probably gonna be wearing nothing more than a bra and panties and I hope that doesn't happen.**

**The whole seductive cat thing is getting old and becoming hard to tolerate, which is one of the few things I dislike about One Piece. Can we have more Nami scenes that don't solely focus on her sex appeal..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Cuz if I did.. Ace would have stayed alive...sobs...And Nami would wear clothes. Actual clothes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"U-Usopp.." Kaya bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep tears from spilling from her large,dark, eyes. Her long blonde hair was a mess and she had a small cut above her left cheek. She was visibly shaking, her breaths coming at a fast pace, as if she just got the surprise of a lifetime. To say that she looked and felt like a mess was an understatement.

In her lap lay her bloodied and beat up servant, Merry. The man had a large wound on his chest, the blood seeking out of it at a profound pace. His eyes were only half lidded, his hand resting on a soon to be scar on his head, and he looked as if he was barely holding on to life.

"Usopp.." Kaya tried again, staring at the camera with desperate eyes. "Y-You really are a brave man...and I can't believe that I ever doubted you. I can't b-believe that I stopped trusting you.." The blonde haired beauty sniffed and took in a deep, shaky, breath, before exhaling slowly.

"I was so scared Usopp.. I thought you were just lying so that you could kidnap me.. I thought that you would actually betray our friendship by hurting me. When you grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye..I should have known that you weren't lying.."

Kaya couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks, nor did she want to. She couldn't keep a bit of snot from dripping out of her nose, even if it was rather unladylike. "But everything that you said was true, Usopp. Everything you said about Kuro was true. You tried to warn me.. you tried to keep me out of harm's reach..you tried to save me...and Merry too.." She ran her fingers through Merry's curly white locks, a sad smile on her tearful face. "And it is only now that I realize...that I'm the one who betrayed the trust of our friendship.."

"M-Miss Kaya.." Merry whispered, taking her small hand in his quivering large one. Kaya gave his hand a light squeeze, before directing her attention towards the den den mushi.

"Usopp...you and your nakama..all of you are trying so desperately to fight for me..and to fight for this village... Usopp..." Kaya squeaked, suddenly feeling as if her heart clenched. It was then that she poured her emotions into her words. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for ever doubting you...for accusing you...for betraying you..." She sniffed loudly. "And thank you for saving me...thank you to your friends who are probably fighting alongside you...thank you for trying to save Merry...thank you for protecting this village..."

"You say that your father may be watching this...right?" She let go of Merry's hand and wiped her red eyes. She stared into the camcorder with a determined twinkle in her eyes. "Well Usopp's father...you have an amazing and courageous son...you should be proud of him."

"I'm going to make things right, Usopp. I will."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Hahaha! Hey Shanks!" Luffy smiled widely. "I dunno how I lost it but i'm glad that I got it back- Nami!" Luffy frowned when the orange haired woman took the den den mushi from him, and pointed it away from Luffy and towards her and Zoro. "No one wants to look at a recording of you with food all over your face."

The three were, once again, sitting in a small booth inside a small cafe like restaurant. Nami and Zoro sported a few new cuts and bruises, but were overall fine. It was obvious to whoever was viewing that the trio must have been through a lot on this day.

"Oi." Zoro placed his elbow onto the table and put his cheek into the palm of his hand. "We've had our meal..and we've done all we need to do..so should we get going?"

"Ne, you're right Zoro!" Luffy stretched before leaning back in his seat.

"Wait." Zoro frowned deeply. "I just need...one more cup of sake...or five.."

"You're gonna die from alcohol poisoning one day." Nami stated, rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. "Stupid."

"Who're you calling stupid?" Zoro glared at her and Nami, in return, stuck out her tongue at him. "The stupidest one at this table of course!"

"That would be this one." Zoro replied, pulling at Luffy's rubber cheeks. "But even I have to admit that he's a genius when it comes to battles."

"Oh, I've finally found you all!" The boys, and Nami with the camcorder turned to see Kaya walk in with a bright smile on her pretty pale face. "Hello, everyone!"

"Ah, Miss Kaya!" Nami smiled at her tall female companion. "What brings you to us?"

"Yeah, aren't you sick or something?" Zoro added, putting his elbow onto his bent knee.

"Oh, don't worry about me!" She waved her hand. "Usopp-San has encouraged me enough. Anyhow, I heard that you guys were looking for a ship."

"Yeah! We need a ship, since we are pirates after all!" Luffy exclaimed.

"He might as well tell the whole world.." Nami muttered, facepalming.

"Well, as thanks for saving the village, I have a ship prepared for all of you. Would you like to set sail on it? Kaya laughed lightly at each of their excited faces. She would take their eager expressions as a yes.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Wow! We're gonna have lots of adventures on this ship!"

"A caravel..it's so big!"

"Heh."

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami(the trio) stood before a large ship that was currently docked. Zoro held the camcorder up high, as he was the tallest of the trio, and made sure that the camera saw most of the ship.

"This is a ship I designed all on my own!" Merry stated, a proud smile on his goat like face. He looked to be in a better condition than when he was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "I call this ship the Going Merry!"

"The Going Merry.." Nami laughed to herself. "I love it!"

"YOSH! We can really have this ship, Kaya?!" Luffy smiled at her, trying to contain his excitement especially when the young blonde haired woman nodded in response. "Yes, I insist! You all deserve it!"

"Well we finally have a ship. We'll no longer be traveling on that tiny rowboat." Zoro commented, scratching his head.

"Thank goodness." Nami added. "That was really uncomfortable."

"Now, let me explain how it works." Merry gave the camcorder a warm smile before turning towards Luffy and beginning to explain how to maneuver the large ship. Luffy nodded his head as if he understood what Merry was saying.

"Oi. He doesn't understand anything, so stop trying to explain it to him." Nami deadpanned.

"I have everything you guys might need on board this ship, so don't worry!" Kaya added, giggling slightly.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hmm..am I the only one who hears that?" Zoro muttered, turning himself and the den den mushi around in the direction in which the noise came from.

"Nope, I hear it too." Nami stated, exhaling loudly.

"S-STOP! SOMEBODY STOP ME PLEASE!" And rolling down the hill at an increasingly face pace was long nosed Usopp himself. On his back was what appeared to be a large packing bag, which seemed to be the reason why he was rolling down the hill.

"U-Usopp-San?" Kaya gasped.

"What is he doing..?" Merry inquired, staring at him strangely.

"That actually looks like fun!" Luffy commented, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a loud laugh.

"Like hell it does!" Nami snapped, her teeth becoming fanged out. "Go stop him, or else he'll hit the ship...you too, Zoro!"

"Geez, you're a too damn bossy." Zoro complained as he handed her the den den mushi and stood beside Luffy. "You should really work on that."

"Says the alcoholic."

The two men waited as Usopp approached and once the long nosed male was in front of them they both simply placed their left feet onto his face, ultimately stopping him from going any further.

"Thanks." Usopp rasped.

"No problem!" The two replied in unison.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"So you're really heading out to sea, Usopp-San?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, of course! I'm gonna become a brave warrior of the sea, Kaya! It's my dream!" Usopp replied, leaning against his large bag. "And when I come back I can tell you all about all the adventures I have been on and all the challenges that I've faced!"

The blonde haired beauty laughed behind her hand. "Okay, Usopp-San.."

"Anyway." Usopp smiled at the den den mushi. "This is goodbye to that camcorder and to you guys! Thanks again for helping me save my village, Luffy. Maybe one day we'll meet on the dangerous seas!"

"The hell are you going on about?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms. "Hurry up and get on board!"

"Yeah come on, Usopp!" Nami leaned against the railing beside Luffy. "We don't have all day!"

"You're our nakama now, right?" Luffy more so stated then asked. "And come on, the den den mushi is about to shut off."

Usopp stared up at the trio. Nami was giving him a closed eyed smile, and Zoro was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and with a hint of a smirk on his face. And finally there was Luffy, who was giving him the biggest and most idiotic grin he had ever seen. These were the people who had helped him save his village. They were the people who stepped in and fought to the best of their ability in order to protect what he cherished the most. They were the people who were offering to help him fulfill his dream of becoming a brave warrior of the sea. They were his new nakama. The long nosed male laughed a little, before he jumped onto the ship with a grin of his own.

"Does this mean I get to be captain?!"

"NO WAY!" Luffy frowned childishly. "I'm the captain!"

"But I'm brave Captain Usopp!"

"Nope! I'm the King of the Pirates, Monkey D Luffy!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"To our new ship!" Nami shouted, raising her drink up.

"To my new friends!" Usopp yelled, holding up his own drink.

"To sake! Delicious sake! Nature's freshest water!" Zoro called out, holding his drink to his lips.

"And to the many adventures ahead of us! Shishishi!" Luffy concluded, smiling that idiotic smile.

"YEAH!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Bellemere-San!" Nami smiled widely at the camcorder. "This is my temporary room. It's so much fun being on this ship, even if all of them are pretty idiotic." The woman sat on her small bed, pushing strands of her tangerines colored hair behind her ear.

"I've nearly reached my goal! And one day peace will be restored to our village! I just know it!"

"I've got my lucky skirt." She zoomed in on her orange skirt. "My trusty boots!" She zoomed in on her reddish brown boots. "And my amazing staff!" She finished, zooming in on her long brown staff. "Plus my bags of treasure!"

The woman sighed, scratching her neck lightly. "It's silly for me to talk into this camcorder and think that you will see it one day but Luffy and the others don't seem to care so I guess I don't care either!"

"Ne, Bellemere-San...aren't all pirates supposed to be vicious and merciless? Luffy and the others are nothing like him."

Nami shrugged then, closing her large brown eyes. "I just hope that in the end everything turns out to be okay. I'm about 7 million beli away from my goal. Just 7 more Bellemere-San...Nojiko..."

_**Click.**_

* * *

**Kay there. This chapter is complete. As you can most likely tell...this story will not have an ending so long as One Piece continues...so yeah. I'm putting in at least six slides for every chapter to kinda even them out. I apologize for any spelling errors.**

**Sorry for the delay in an update. School + Finals + Babysitting + Stress = Not so quick update!**

**QuirkyKit: I know right? I've always envisioned something like this happening in canon One Piece.**

**Lightningblade49: Omg XD That would be hilarious. Especially if someone like Akainu saw it.**

**Son of Whitebeard: You mean Luffy's grin? Yeah I know right?**

**girlofsomanyhandshakes: I can't promise quick updates but I'll try. Yes there will be fight scenes that will be taped but only the fight scenes that I think are very crucial. So that's why this chapter focused a little more on emotional conflicts then lots of action and the like.**

**Wow I'm tired. This was pretty long chapter for me to type XD. Please review and leave constructive criticism for me cuz I need it.**


	4. Stop Goofing Around!

**And here is yet another chapter to this story! Wohoo, yay I updated!**

**I can't wait until I get further into the story where they will have met Robin because then that's where everything gets kinda random, ya know? So I can't wait. But for now I'm having lots of fun writing about the East Blue Five, all of whom are my favorite One Piece characters, alongside Ace and Shanks.**

**Sorry if Zoro and a few others seem a bit ooc...but in my mind everyone wants to act silly in front of the camera.**

**I cannot wait for school to be over with. It's almost over with...almost..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! If I did then our precious Trafalgar Law wouldn't have gotten hurt ;-;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Minna! Come quick! Look!" Luffy yelled before giving the camcorder one of his famous smiles. "I've got our jolly roger done!"

Everyone came up from wherever they were on the ship, each wearing different expressions but all very excited until they saw what Luffy had drawn on the flag. Usopp took the den den mushi from Luffy and held it so that it had a clear view of Luffy's horrible creation.

"Shouldn't a pirate flag have a more death like appearance?" Zoro inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"It certainly scares me." Nami commented, crossing her arms under her small bust.

"What kind of artwork is that, Luffy.." Usopp stated. "But don't worry you guys!" Usopp turned the camera towards himself and flashed a brave smile. "I, Captain Usopp, will fix this flag! It'll look marvelous once i'm done with it!"

"Oi! I told you..I'm the Captain!"

_**Click.**_

"There we go! Here's my amazing art work!" Usopp said, holding up the pirate flag only to reveal that it now had a long nose, a slingshot, and a daring smirk.

Nami facepalmed, wondering if she should just turn the camera off so it wouldn't have to suffer from having to stare at the idiotic creation.

"You completely changed the symbol!" Zoro and Luffy yelled in unison, both men giving him a smack on the head.

_**Click.**_

"Now this looks a lot better!" Nami smiled at the drawing. A pirate skull with a wide smile and a straw hat. It suited the captain perfectly.

"Wohoo! Nice job Usopp!" Luffy fist pumped, smiling widely at the jolly roger. "See this Shanks? I really am well on my way to becoming the King of the Pirates!"

"It looks much better than the old one." Zoro commented.

"Well of course it looks better!" Usopp smirked and puffed out his chest. "I've painted thousands of walls with art work greater than this! Even the most famous of the most famous have heard rumors of me, the great and oh so mighty Usopp!"

"Oi."

"Anyway, with this jolly roger and this new ship.." Usopp sighed happily. "We're ready for the many adventures that are sure to come our way!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

Zoro smirked at the camcorder, before tilting it down so that it showed a sleeping Nami. The woman was curled up beside the ship's main mask, laying flat on her back with her head right next to it, she would most likely bang her against it if she wasn't careful when she woke up.

Zoro slowly stood up, his smirk widening and a finger to his lips as if her were telling the den den mushi to stay quiet. He began to tiptoe away from the sleeping cat thief. When he was at least a few feet away from her sleeping form he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I SEE TREASURE!" He shouted, and in an instant the cat burglar was awake.

She sat up quickly, her eyes changing into belis, but unfortunately she hit her head against the mask of the ship which resulted in her gaining a large bump on her head. "Ouch.." She groaned in disbelief. "What the hell.." She slowly looked up and growled at Zoro's quickly retreating figure. "ZORO!" She screamed, scrambling to stand up so that she could give the swordsman a piece of her mind.

Zoro burst into laughter, quickly taking off so that she wouldn't catch up to him. "This is just payback for when she left me in a puddle of oil...slippery oil..."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered as he fired the cannon, only to frown seconds later. "Oh. It didn't go through.."

"Oi Luffy." Usopp walked up the steps and towards his captain, his hands crossed over his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm testing out our canon! I wanna make good use of it!" He sighed. "But I can't get it to fire well."

"Well, let me try!" Usopp stated, placing the den den mushi onto the railing and flashing another infamous smile. "Where should I aim?"

"Try aiming for that rock!" Luffy replied, pointing towards the large rock sitting in the middle of the water.

"Alright! Judging by the distance...between the target and here...this should do it..FIRE!" Usopp yelled as he fired the cannon. The cannon ball shot out of it at a fast rate and hit the mark dead on.

"Woooah! You hit it on your first shot!" Luffy openly gaped at his beaming friend.

"Of course I did! I am the great and powerful Usopp!"

"What do ya think Yasopp?" Luffy waved at the den den mushi. "Usopp could probably be a better sniper than you!"

"Oi Luffy!" Usopp deadpanned. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves...

"But I've already decided it!" Luffy crossed his arms and gave him a closed eye smile. "You will be our sniper, Usopp!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Alright, so do we all agree that we should get a cook before heading to the grand line?" Zoro asked, rubbing the large bump protruding from his head. The swordsman still hadn't gotten it to stop swelling after the only female aboard the boat continuously smacked him.

"Yes!" Nami replied, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Usopp added.

"Yes... And a musician!" Luffy added, only to receive a smack to the head by the ever so patient Nami.

"Why do you want a musician so badly?!" She asked him, placing her hands onto her hips.

"Because pirates sing, right?" Luffy tenderly nursed the bump on his head. "And they dance and they have awesome parties...so we should too."

"Luffy.." Nami deadpanned. "You-"

"_**Come out and fight us, you damn pirates."**_

"Nani?!" Nami blinked and felt a chill run up her spine. "Did you guys hear that?!"

There was a loud noise, as if someone was smashing everything outside the boat._** "We're going to slaughter you all!"**_

"What the?" Nami bit her lip. "M-Minna. Go see who it is!"

"W-Why do we have to do it and not you, Nami?" Usopp frowned at her.

"Because I said so!"

There was more crashing and the sounds of something being broken caused Luffy to drop his drink and run out of the small kitchen and onto the deck, with a shaking Usopp and a sighing Zoro following behind him. Nami looked down at the camera and heaved a loud sigh. "Everything about this crew and the captain just spells trouble.."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"So it's really you, Johnny?" Zoro grinned. "Its good to see you again."

"Zoro! Big brother, it's always a pleasure to be in your company!" Johnny sighed. The black haired male had a lot of cuts across his cheeks and a split lip, but was overall in a healthy condition.

"Sorry about the cuts by the way." Luffy scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "You were trying to destroy the ship so I had to kick your ass real quick."

Zoro set the den den mushi onto the ground before turning to speak to Johnny once again. "What's with Yosaku?" He gestured to the male lying beside Johnny with dried up blood on his stomach.

Johnny's face took on a grave expression. "He's sick."

"Sick?!"

"Sick." Johnny confirmed. "He was doing well up until a few days ago.."

"A few days ago?" Luffy and Usopp stated in unison.

"Yeah..he began passing out more often.."

"Passing out?" Usopp blinked.

"His teeth began to fall out.."

"His teeth?!" Luffy stuck his hand into his own mouth, trying to feel for his own rubber teeth.

"And his old wounds have reopened..."

"R-Reopened?!" Usopp shuddered.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Johnny ran a hand through his jet black locks. "I was trying to get him to rest by some nearby rocks but all of a sudden a cannonball was shot at us."

"..." Luffy and Usopp blanched before standing up and bowing lowly. "We are very sorry for that!"

"Its fine. What's done is done." Johnny sighed and looked down at his barely breathing companion. "Yosaku and Johnny...our names could cause even the bravest of pirated to shake in their pants. I-Is this how it's all gonna end?!"

Luffy and Usopp whimpered, fake tears cascading down their cheeks. "Such a brave man!" Luffy cried. "A true warrior for being able to accept his friend's death!" Usopp sobbed. Even Zoro looked a little surprised.

"Gosh, just how _stupid_ can any of you get?!" Nami snapped, her coffee colored brown eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"What did you just say?" Zoro clenched his fists and glared at the petite girl.

"Lady, I cannot allow you to go free if you continue to make such a mockery over my partner!"

Nami chose to ignore them, instead turning to Usopp and Luffy. "You two! There are some limes in the kitchen! Squeeze the juice out and bring it here quickly!"

"R-Right!" Luffy and Usopp ran off to do what Nami instructed them to do. On the way Luffy picked up the den den mushi and turned it off.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Kuro impression!" Luffy kept his back to the den den mushi for a few seconds before turning around again, his hair slicked back and the 5 grapes on his fingers being the closest thing he had to Kuro's claws. His expression was very stern, his mouth set in a firm line. "I am going to be the best pirate in the world! But first I must be a butler for 16 years!"

Usopp laughed loudly, slapping his hand onto the table. "T-Thats the best impression ever!" The long nosed male was laughing so hard that he didn't notice the half squeezed lime sitting in the middle of the table. He accidentally slapped his hand onto the lime, the lime juice squirting out and hitting Luffy right in the eye. The pirate captain froze before he yelped loudly and clutched his eye.

"USOPP!" He yelled, flailing his arms. "ITS IN MY EYE! GET IT OUT! IT BURNS!"

"How am I supposed to get it out?!"

"Usopp!" He whined. The rubber man placed a hand onto the table to steady himself, but only managed to slam his hand onto the lime. The lime once again squirted juice, this time landing in Usopp's eyes.

"Ouch!" He yelped, clamping his hands over his eyes. "It burns!"

"I told you!"

"How do we get it out?!"

"I don't know!"

Luffy began to run in circles around the table, his hands clamped over his eyes. "Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Get it ou-"

"Oi Luffy!" Nami called. "Usopp! Have you finished squeezing the lime juice?"

Usopp and Luffy glanced over at each other with wide eyes. "U-Uh...m-maybe?"

A flash of white light was the only thing that could be seen before a smiling Nami was seen peering into a small bottle of squeezed lime juice. "This should be enough!" Nami stated. "Come on guys. Lets go give this to Yosaku!"

"Okay." Luffy and Usopp muttered, their faces large and swollen do much that they probably didn't even recognize themselves.

_**Click.**_

* * *

**Yeah Imma just close it right there. I feel like this is a good enough closing to the fourth chapter XD.**

**I'm just gonna tell you guys now that there will be a lot of Usopp and Luffy bromance moments. What? And as soon as Chopper is added he'll be included in the bromance.**

**I'm not too keen on adding some of the filler parts of One Piece into the story. Did anyone notice what little filler part I skipped? I dunno I'll add some filler that I like maybe..**

**Lightningblade49: I already have an idea planned as to how that will go. I wonder if it will be as good of an idea when I write it out just know that there will not be any marine commentary for a while.**

**northwind132: XD Why does everyone like that idea so much? But even I have to admit that I find it hilarious. And here's the update yay.**

**Wolfy: I don't plan on doing all the movies but I most definitely plan on doing Strong World and Film Z, because those were the two best One Piece movies in my opinion. Also, I will be doing openings. Yes, the actual openings. But they will be very far apart from each other..be on the look out for them.**

**Guest: Other crews will definitely be watching this! I envision them thinking "Do these pirates really have bounties on their heads? Is this some kind of mistake?" So that includes the Worst Generation, Warlords, and maybe Shichibukai. For Cp9 I'm gonna have to go with a no. I don't want them to watch it for a silly reason...(It's because they kept Robin from the Straw Hats..those lil shits..)**

**I can't believe that I'm still writing this story to be honest. I'm a huge procrastinator, ask any of my teachers especially the ones who dislike me :D. I didn't think it would be too popular but look! 12 awesome reviews! XD Thank you guys so much! You make me feel confident in myself! I can't wait to introduce Sanji! Oh yeah leave more reviews too!**


	5. The Marines?

**Here's yet another update. I'm so excited to see where this story goes. Aren't you guys? I've got so many ideas and I can barely contain my excitement. The only bad part about this is that I have to write a lot -.- But I enjoy writing for you guys, and I love all your reactions!**

**I know that I skipped a lot of scenes in this chapter, but life in the real world is pretty harsh. I wasn't feeling too inspirational this week.**

**I've got to suffer from the horror that is school until May 27th. Then I'll be FREEEEE :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece at all. The fabulous Oda owns it instead. Seriously that guy is like a mastermind and an amazing foreshadower. I wonder how he does it...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So apparently Zoro used to be friends with those two pirate hunters." Usopp told the den den mushi as he pointed towards Yosaku and Johnny, who were hugging each other in relief.

"There's just no way that you could have recovered so soon!" Nami shouted, her teeth becoming fanged out as she jabbed Yosaku in the chest with her finger.

"I'm all charged up on nutrients!" Yosaku cried, completely ignoring the navigator.

"Oi!"

"Sorry for the late introductions.." Johnny took the den den mushi from Usopp and gave it a "dashing" smirk. "I'm Johnny."

"The name's Yosaku." Yosaku added, putting on a cool facade.

"And the two of us are famous bounty hunters." Johnny finished.

Nami took the camcorder from the male, rolling her eyes in the process. "Apparently it's normal to let pirate bounty hunters talk freely to pirates."

"Don't worry big sis, there's no way that we'll hurt you guys. Not after you saved my life!" Yosaku grinned. "Besides, who would have thought that the famous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro became a pirate himse- BLURGH!" Yosaku coughed up a little blood before collapsing onto the ground.

"Yosaku!" Johnny cried, kneeling beside him.

"Oi, just get some rest already." Zoro deadpanned.

Nami sighed and put a hand on her hip. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of ya."

"This is one of the many dangers we will face on our voyage." Zoro stated.

"He would have died for sure, had they not come across us." Usopp bluntly said.

"Understand?" The three of them looked at their captain. "Luffy?"

The rubber man picked his nose, his head tilted to the side. "Huh? What's that? Meat?"

"What are we gonna do with you?" Nami pulled on his cheek. "I seriously wonder how your nervous system functions."

"I'm hungry." He suddenly stated. "Aren't you guys?" As if on cue, Zoro and Usopp's stomachs began to rumble. The two men nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Me..too.." Yosaku stated from his position on the ground.

"You keep quiet!" Nami snapped at him.

"Bro!" Johnny raised his hand. "If you're looking for a place to eat then I know a place! It's a restaurant on the seas!"

"A restaurant on the seas?"

"Yeah. It's close to the grand line though, so we would have to be care-"

"Minna! Let's head there straightaway!" Luffy shouted.

"...Ful." Johnny deadpanned.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Let's introduce the crew!" Nami stated, smiling at the den den mushi.

"Here's long nose!" She zoomed in on Usopp, who was walking out of the bathroom. "Oi." He said, sweatdropping. "Why am I only known as long nose?"

"Here's Scary Face! I'd never want to wake up to that face!" She zoomed in on Zoro, who was lazily leaning against the railing of the ship. "Shut up." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Here's two bounty hunters who are traveling with pirates for the time being!" Nami deadpanned, zooming in on a sleeping Yosaku and a half asleep Johnny.

"And here's Idiotic Rubber Man!" Nami zoomed in on Luffy, who was perched on the Going Merry's head. The rubber man turned and gave the camera a big smile. "You mean Monkey D Luffy, the King of the Pirates!" He responded cheekily.

"Yeah sure." Nami turned the camcorder back to her. "That."

**_Click._**

* * *

"Minna! Come look quickly!" Johnny shouted. "Brother Luffy! Brother Zoro! Brother Usopp! Brother Nami! We have arrived at the sea restaurant!"

"Nani?" Usopp blinked, looking up.

"Eh?" Zoro yawned loudly.

"So cool!" Luffy quickly stood up and ran to the railing of the ship, dragging an annoyed Nami with the den den mushi behind him.

"Why am I 'Brother'?" She mumbled, pouting and glaring at the ground. "I'm not a brother. I'm a woman." Nonetheless, the petite woman placed the camcorder beside her on the railing so that it also had a clear view of the sea restaurant.

"What do you think, everyone?" Johnny asked, smiling widely. "Cool right?"

"Wow!" Nami cried, staring at the large ship titled "Restaurant Baratie". "It looks so huge!"

"Mm, I can already taste the delicious meat!" Luffy's stomach growled at his words. "Yum!"

"Yeah, I agree Luffy. It sounds de...d-d-de... What is that?!" Usopp pointed to the ship the was coming up beside the Going Merry, his legs shaking.

"I-Is that a marine ship?" Nami squeaked, her face turning a ghostly white. And sure enough there was a large ship coming up beside the pirates, the word "Marine" painted on the flag and across the side of the boat.

"What are they doing here?" Zoro inquired, his hand resting on the sheath of his sword.

"Look, someone's coming out!" Yosaku coughed before he and Johnny dove to hide behind a few barrels.

Nami picked up the den den mushi and held it close to her, the snail still recording everything. A tall man with short, light pink hair emerged from the marine ship. He had a laid back demeanor, but the scar on his cheek and the tightly clenched iron like fist said otherwise.

"Pirates.." He muttered. "I am Lieutenant of Navy Headquarters, and I am known as Iron fist Fullbody." His eyes roamed over each of the people aboard the pirate ship, lingering on Zoro for a second longer than the rest. "Who is the Captain of this ship?"

"Me." Luffy stepped forward. "I'm Luffy."

Usopp also stepped forward, his arms crossed over his chest. "And I'm Usopp." He firmly stated.

"Well." Fullbody began, only to pause as he thoughtfully stared at Yosaku and Johnny. "Hmm..you two look familiar.. Ah yes. I know you. If I remember correctly..you are two small time pirate hunters...And it looks as if you have caught more pirates, right?"

"This doesn't look too good for us.." Nami whispered to the den den mushi.

"Oi, Yosaku." Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, his face showing that of seriousness. "I think this guy is pulling at our legs by calling us "small time bounty hunters", don't you think?"

"I hope they don't do anything idiotic." Nami whispered to the den den mushi once again.

"Well we can't just sit around and take that insult." Yosaku replied. "This won't earn us any money but we're gonna have to teach this guy a lesson."

"Because they are smart enough to not go up against the marines right?" Nami asked herself and the snail.

"Ready?" Johnny reached for his sword.

"Ready." Yosaku grinned.

Together, the two men lunged forward with their swords in their hands in an attempt to land a hit on Iron Fist Fullbody.

"Are they that idiotic?!" Nami shouted, her teeth becoming fanged out. "No seriously, am I the only sane one?!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Guys, they are aiming at us!" Usopp frantically shouted. "We're in some really deep trouble now!"

"Sorry about that bro." Yosaku weakly chuckled from his position on the ground. He was nursing some new wounds. "We didn't expect a lieutenant to be that strong."

"Are you that idiotic?!" Usopp and Nami shouted in unison.

Johnny collapsed beside him, spilling papers all around him. Nami kneeled beside him, setting the den den mushi beside her. "Johnny? What are these?"

"Eh? Oh those are bounty posters." Johnny replied.

Nami picked up one and instantly froze, her face becoming pale and that of pure terror. The navigator clenched the wanted poster in her hands, momentarily forgetting that she was on camera. "Is something the matter?"

"Minna!" Usopp yelled. "We gotta move! The cannons are aimed straight at us!" As soon as those words left his mouth, a cannonball was fired at the pirates.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy yelled, standing atop the railing. "Gomu Gomu no..."

"Luffy?!" Usopp shouted.

"Oi, get down!" Zoro called.

"Balloon!" He shouted and his body stretched and became bigger, as if he were an actual balloon. The cannonball hit him in the middle of his inflated stomach. The cannonball flew back, only to fly forward and back towards the marine ship.

Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku stared at Luffy with wide eyes and open mouths. "W-What?!"

"Nani?!" Fullbody stared at the cannonball as it...flew past him and straight towards the Baratie.

"Just where were you aiming, idiot?!" Zoro shouted, staring at everything in disbelief.

"Uh oh!" Luffy frowned. "Thats not where I wanted it to go..."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"We should go check on Luffy." Usopp stated. "I mean he could be in there trying to pick a fight with that marine guy from earlier."

Zoro nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's you, me, and Nami go check." He glanced over at Johnny and Yosaku. "We're taking the den den mushi with us, so stay quiet for now...And watch Merry. Got it?"

"Yes! You can count on us, big bro!" Johnny replied.

"Yeah!" Yosaku grinned. "Dont worry about a thing!"

"Now I'm worried.." Nami muttered.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Hey chore boy." Usopp snickered, placing the den den mushi on the table. "Having fun?"

"We heard that you have to work here for a year, as punishment for nearly destroying this ship." Nami stated, smiling widely.

"Should we go ahead and repaint the pirate flag?" Zoro added, and all three burst into laughter.

"Oi. You guys." Luffy frowned. "Here I am working.. and you guys decide to take a break by eating delicious food? How selfish!"

"You're one to talk." Usopp deadpanned.

"It's a free world." Nami said. "We're free to eat however we want."

Luffy pouted, digging in his nose. "Eat this." He muttered, playing his booger inside a glass of water.

_Zoro's_ glass of water. "Oi!" He shouted. The swordsman stood up and grabbed Luffy by his neck. He then forced the glass to his lips and made him drink it. "You drink this! All of it!"

"ACK!" Luffy choked. "Zo...do...fhy are...you voing this?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Zoro retorted, not caring in the least that people were staring and that Nami and Usopp were having a fit of laughter.

"OOOOH! I think I'm in love~!" A voice cried out, which drew the attention of all four pirates. A tall male with a curly eyebrow and blonde hair that covered half of his face breezed onto the scene, his hands clasped together. "Oh how blessed I feel!" He cried. "Thank you to the oceans, in which I am so very grateful for bringing me to he in the presence of such a beautiful woman on this fine day!" The man took Nami's hand and his eyes, or rather the one eye everyone could see, became heart shaped. "As long as I can be with you, beautiful lady, I don't care what kind of path I have to cross even if it's that if a pirate~! But oh!" He, dramatically, put the hand that wasn't holding Nami's hand over his chest. "Alas, there is a burden, an obstacle that stands in the way of our love!"

"By obstacle.." A man with a missing leg and a tall hat leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you mean me? Sanji?"

Sanji frowned. "Oh, it's_ you._ Damn old geezer.."

"What are you going on about?" The man rolled his eyes. "Go be a pirate, you idiot cook. We don't need someone like you aboard this ship."

"Tch." Sanji rolled his own eyes. "Whatever, Chef...it's not like I care about your damned opinion of me anyway.

_**Click.**_

* * *

**Okay I'll admit that this chapter lacked creativity..but hey. I added Sanji, even if it was only for a small excerpt..and he had barely any dialogue...**

**I'm sure that the next chapter will have more creativity. I know I missed so many chances for funny scenes but I just didn't feel the creative juices flowing, ya know?**

**Wolfy: Yup, Strong World and Film Z!**

**Artemis: Now that would be spoiling it for you, something I'm not gonna do :p I dunno if I'll even make it that far with this story, especially since I know the Alabasta arc is sooo long..but it has Ace..so I'm willing to endure it :D**

**BlackRabbitAlice: Hmm maybe. Here's the update! Crappy, but an update!**

**Willow: I don't plan on quitting, since this story isn't too hard to write. Buut don't expect fast updates XD Saturday is usually when I update though I tend to get it done quicker sometimes.**

**LuckyLucy: The 6th movie..is that the one with the kinda dark theme? Like the one where the Straw Hats get into arguments and stuff? Maybe.**

**Guest: You must continue to leave reviews. YOU MUST.**

**Hikari: You think so? XD I thought about adding more Usopp x Kaya but I didn't want it to affect the plot line. And here's Sanji! Yay:D**

**Guest44: He's forbidden from watching this, as it currently stands.**

**So...that's it for now. I already have the next few chapters planned, I'm just trying to think about the Grand Line.**

**Please continue to read and review..And then do whatever you want.**


	6. Goodbye to Nami and Hello to Don Krieg

**Wow guys, I can't believe you actually like the idea of this story so much..no seriously...wow XD.**

**Yay for procrastination! It's gotten me 6 As, 2 Bs, 7 detentions, and lots of sleep! :D**

**But anyways. Will this be an action filled chapter? Will there be drama? Will anyone die? Probably not! Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! At all! Because I'm broke, and I'm no where near as masterful with foreshadowing as Oda! (Seriously, he's a pro.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oi, Geezer." Sanji began, glaring at the old man. "I'm the assistant head chef at this restaurant, right under you. What's this about me not being needed?"

"You cause too much trouble." The chef replied, rolling his eyes. "And as seen with red head here you flirt with any woman you see."

Nami deadpanned. "Why am I 'Read Head'?" She muttered, placing her cheek into the palm of her hand.

"There's also the fact that you can't cook at all. Honestly, I've never seen a more horrible dish than all of yours. And I know that you know all the cooks at this restaurant absolutely despise you." He continued his blunt rant.

Sanji rushed forward, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Really?!" He grabbed Zeff by his shoulders, forcing him to stand up straight, and leveling him with a hard glare. "My cooking is nowhere near as terrible as you say, ya geezer! And no matter what you say there's no way that I'm leaving!"

Nami quickly looked at the den den mushi, biting her lip. "I'll turn this off for now."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Forgive me for that ruckus just now." Sanji stood behind Nami, placing a bowl of delicious looking fruit in front of her. "As an apology, please enjoy this fruit macedonia."

Nami smiled widely, clasping her hands together. "Thank you! You're so nice.."

"Oh, it's nothing.." Sanji replied with a sweet smile.

"Oi!" Usopp said. "That's not fair. Why don't you serve us some food? I should sue you for gender discrimination, you love cook!"

"I already gave you some tea. You should say thank you for that small token, you punk!" Sanji replied giving him a half hearted glare.

"You wanna fight huh?" Usopp puffed out his chest. "I won't get easy on you! You ready for this? Zoro, beat him up!"

Zoro sweatdropped. "Hey..do it yourself.."

"You didn't even eat your damn mushrooms." Sanji glared at Usopp's plate. "You need to eat all of your food!"

"I don't like mushrooms, love cook!" Usopp replied getting into Sanji's face. "And I won't be eating it!"

"Please don't fight because of me.." Nami stated, twirling a strand of her tangerine colored hair around on her finger. "I'd hate to get in the way of any friendship you two must share~."

"Anything for you, Nami~." Sanji replied, swooning at her words.

"No one was arguing over you." Usopp deadpanned. "This guy is too love sick.."

"Sanji-Kun, I'm afraid that this special treat is a little too expensive for me.." Nami began, pouting slightly. "So could you.."

"Its free of charge, Nami-Swaaan~!" Sanji shouted, his eyes becoming hearts once again. The blonde haired male turned away then, to go assist other customers.

Nami winked at the den den mushi and Zoro snorted. "She's a real witch."

_**Click.**_

* * *

Tables were knocked over, plates broken and cups of beverages spilled. All was quiet, all was silent. Zoro casually turned the den den mushi towards the great pirate Don Krieg, who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a devilish smirk.

The male gave off an aura that even Zoro could sort of feel, an aura that stated that this man was powerful, ruthless, and not someone you would not want to be your enemy. He was a dangerous man, anyone could tell that just by looking at his overly muscular body and his villainous smirk.

"My goal." Don Krieg began. "Is to obtain Zeff's travel log. Once I have that I'll reassemble my pirate crew, find the One Piece, and become the King of the Pirates. No man or woman will stand in my way."

"Hold it right there!" Luffy's usual happy go lucky smile was wiped off his face as he pointed his finger towards Don Krieg. "Theres no way that you will be pirate king! That title goes to me!"

The beaten up cooks around him gaped at the rubber man, some in awe and some facepalming at his stupidity.

"Did he really just say that?"

"There's no way that any of us will be alive after this battle."

"Oi, choreboy. Stand down!"

"I'm most definitely not standing down." Luffy firmly replied. "Especially not on this!"

Don Krieg tsked. "What? Keep dreaming, ya little brat."

"I'm just stating the truth." Luffy simply replied.

The male flowered at the rubber male. "You think this is funny, squirt?"

"No."

"Oi Luffy." Zoro stated, and all eyes were on him and a shivering Usopp. "You need any help?"

"No."

"Are these your crewmates?" Don Krieg threw his head back and let out a loud, rambunctious, laugh, narrowing his eyes as he glanced over in Zoro and Usopp's direction. "Some pirate king you turned out to be. You don't even have a full out crew."

"Look who's talking." Sanji snorted.

"What're you talking about? I've got two others as well!" Luffy replied, holding up two fingers.

"Oi. Don't count me." Sanji deadpanned.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Zoro is in awe." Usopp told the den den mushi. "As is nearly every person in here." He pointed the camcorder towards an astounded Zoro before pointing it towards all the shocked cooks and even Luffy seemed to be a bit unsettled.

"Don Krieg's fleet of about 500 pirate ships was destroyed by one man." Usopp went on. "A true brave warrior of the sea..."

"A man I will do battle with." Zoro cut in, giving the camcorder a hard glare. The swordsman was all business now. "I will meet this man and I will do battle with him."

"The greatest swordsman in the world. A legend. A title in which I will one day steal from him." Zoro clenched his fists.

"Hawk Eyes. I will defeat that man and become the greatest swordsman in the world."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry.." Nami began, biting her lower lip as she stared into the camcorder. "But I have to do this." All around Nami sat four bags of treasure, and sitting on the ground next to one bag was her long, brown, staff.

"I'm leaving this pirate crew, even though I wasn't officially a member in the first place." Nami frowned and glared at the den den mushi. "I hate most pirates. Their just a bunch of low life's who go around terrorizing innocent people. They take lives as if it's nothing!"

Nami's frown softened into a bitter smile. "But this group of pirates..they are nothing like any other pirate crew I've met. Usopp is so bad at lying..but his stories always make me laugh."

"Zoro is a bit egotistical, but he's funny too in a weird way. And he's so strong.."

"I would have liked to see what would happen if Sanji actually joined our crew. He seems like an interesting person."

"And Luffy..." Nami sniffed then, her emotional barrier breaking and the tears freely falling down her cheeks. "He's really a nice guy. I wish I could be there to help him become pirate king...he's always going on about some promise he made to a friend of his...Shanks, was it?"

Nami shook her head, a bitter smile on her face. "But I can't. I am bound by this terrible fate." She lifted up the sleeve of her shirt, only to reveal the horrid symbol of the Arlong Pirates. The petite woman could practically feel the burning stare of the den den mushi- as if whoever would watch this was already judging her. The tears fell faster now, and the wind picked up blowing her tangerine locks into her eyes.

"I would be.." She sniffed, staring at the den den mushi with crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks and a bit of snot coming out of her nose. "I would be happy if I were to meet them again. But I can't."

"I have to save everyone... I have to save Nojiko...they can't be Arlong's slaves for the rest of their lives...and .while they may all hate me...I love them dearly.." She closed her eyes and held back the urge to wail loudly.

_"I just want to be free!"_

_**Click.**_

* * *

_Through the mist she could see it: a pair of golden yellow eyes, like that of a hawk. His eyelashes and the shape of his eyes even seemed like that of a hawks'._

_Nami found this very peculiar. The female had never seen such a peculiar sight. He was passing by her and the Going Merry inside of a candlelit boat,his legs crossed and arms over his chest. He seemed to be at ease, but Nami was no fool. This man radiated power._

_His eyes met her large brown ones and held them in his gaze for a second before she quickly turned back towards staring out at the ocean. And after his ship had fully passed by her, seemingly taking the fog with him, his hawk eyes left her back. He tilted his hat lower, continuing with his journey._

* * *

**Just so you guys know..the last excerpt was not recorded on the den den mushi. Nami threw the den den mushi towards Yosaku and Johnny after she had finished recording what she had to say.**

**I feel as though Nami and Mihawk should have passed by each other. I don't think they should have had dialogue, but I feel like their eyes could have connected as they went their separate ways..as if Mihawk knew he'd probably see her again.**

**Sorry for the delay in an update. I've been having a lot of problems at home so yay drama. I know I skipped over a lot of things but I really wanted to get to Nami's departure scene.**

**Just so you guys know, there will be moments in this story that are not recorded. If it's in italics and does not have the "click" at the end, it was never recorded.**

**Please review because ya'll are the best and reviews give me the motivation to update faster.**

**Ayye.**


	7. Haha

_**Don't drop that thun thun thun**_

_**Aye~**_

_**Don't drop that thun thun thun**_

_**Don't drop that thun thun thun**_

_**Aye~**_

_**Don't drop that thun thun thun**_

_**Don't drop that thun thun thun**_

_**Don't drop that thun thun thun**_

_**Don't drop that thun thun thun!**_

**Lol no update this Saturday, sorry for all who got excited over this!**

**Usually I update what, two or three times each week? Well not today :p **

**Don't be mad at me- or do- which ever one works for you. And to answer your question, LuckyLucy, not yet! Not until we've reached a certain point in this story which is coming up soon so don't worry!**

**Be on the look out for more chapters soon! I just hope I can pull through this damn Baratie arc.**


	8. Zoro's Defeat and His Vow

**Ah geez. I'm so tired right now. But I'm about to post this chapter anyways. Yay.**

**Whenever I post new chapters does anyone even read what's written in bold? Or do you guys just skip it and get to the point of the update?**

**Disclaimer: I feel like if I owned One Piece people would constantly get pissed at me. "STOP SHIPPING NAMI WITH EVERYBODY!" I'd be such a Nami troll.**

**Read. Urgh.**

* * *

"_What the hell?!"_

_"What was that?!"_

_"Get down!"_

_"Nani?!"_

_"D-D-Don Krieg! Our ship has been cut in half!"_

The den den mushi was seated on the table, alongside a panicking Usopp and a shocked Zoro. Even Luffy was in a slight state of shock. "Oi!" The rubberman shouted. "What the hell is going on?!"

Don Krieg stared at his underling with hard grey eyes. "What the hell did you just say? There's no way that my ship has been cut in half! It's impossible!"

Luffy hopped off the table and raced towards the doors with wide eyes. "Our ship is out there, and so are Nami, Yosaku, and Johnny!"

Zoro and Usopp ran after him, Usopp holding the den den mushi in his arms.

"Raise the anchor! Now, what are you waiting for?!" Could be heard as the three men burst through the doors and rushed towards the railing. Their ship was nowhere to be found, the sea was a chaotic mess, and Yosaku and Johnny were desperately swimming for their lives.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled. "Where's Nami?! Where's the ship?!"

"A-About that.." Johnny sputtered, fighting against the harsh current. "You see, brother Luffy.."

"Sister Nami took the ship, all the treasure, and left!" Yosaku shrieked.

"W-W-What?!" Usopp cried, his hands pulling at his hair and his expression that of complete shock.

"What?!" Zoro growled, his teeth becoming fanged out.

"What?!" Luffy bellowed, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening considerably. "

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Bro! You should just let her go!" Johnny cried.

"She can't be trusted, especially not after the stunt she just pulled!" Yosaku added.

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

"Oi, Luffy." Zoro frowned. "Let her go. No good would come after chasing a thief like her."

"Hold on a second!" Usopp cut in. "I could care less about getting Nami back. But we have to get that ship back. so I say we get the ship and just leave! Problem solved! We'll find another navigator!"

"No." Luffy firmly stated, and all eyes were soon turned towards their captain who had a serious facial expression. "I want Nami, and Nami only, to be our navigator. No one else!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"I can't believe it's actually him...Don Krieg...he's the man who destroyed all our ships! He's really here! He followed us all the way out here just to murder us all!"

Don Krieg stared at the man making his way towards the Baratie, his arrogant expression replaced with that of astonishment and a bit of fear. "That..bastard..."

"That's him alright." Chef Zeff stated, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed into a hard glare. "Hawk Eyes, a renowned Swordsman. The best swordsman in the world, to be exact."

Beside him, Sanji lit up yet another cigarette, choosing not to voice any thoughts he had on the matter.

Zoro was staring in shock as Hawk Eyes Mihawk approached the ship. Beside him Usopp was noticeably trembling, which caused the den den mushi to also shake.

"I don't see why you all are worried." Mihawk stated, still seated on his ship. "I just came here to kill some time..."

"That's bullshit!" One of Krieg's crewmates shouted before he began his barrage of attacks on the famous swordsman. He fired at him with his guns, each bullet easily reflected back towards him when Mihawk gracefully drew his sword and let the bullets hit it. It was as if there was absolutely no effort from him.

All around them there were cries of disbelief.

"_How did he reflect them so fast?!"_

_"He really is pretty strong.."_

"Oi." Zoro suddenly took a few steps forward. "Did you really destroy that ship with just that sword?"

"Yes." Mihawk replied, his golden yellow eyes turning to stare at Zoro.

"I figured as much.." Zoro smirked. "You really are the strongest.." He put his hand onto his hip, ignoring the astounded stares he was receiving.

"I-_I-Is that guy.."_

_"There's just no way.."_

_"I only know of one man who uses the three swords style technique.."_

"I set sail to meet you." Zoro went on, still staring at Mihawk.

"What is your purpose?"

"To be the strongest." Zoro tied his black bandanna onto his head, a dark gleam in his eyes. "You said you're free, right? Then let's have a duel right now."

_"I-It is him!"_

_"No way!"_

_"It's Roronoa Zoro!"_

"Roronoa Zoro?!" Don Krieg stared at the swordsman. "The pirate hunter?!"

Sanji's cigarette nearly fell from his mouth. "That's him? Then what is he doing, hanging around a bunch of pirates?!"

"Oi! Zoro!" Usopp yelled. "Don't do it! We're gonna lose sight of Merry!"

Mihawk hopped onto the ship, just a few feet away from the green haired swordsman. "Tch. If you're a competent swordsman by any means, then I can demonstrate the clear difference in strength between you and I without having to cross blades at all. Does your bravery come from your conviction...or ignorance?"

"Neither. It comes from ambition." The former Pirate Hunter placed his third sword into his mouth. "And from a promise to a friend."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Zoro..is losing.." Usopp muttered in disbelief, watching his friend try his hardest to strike Mihawk only to be continuously knocked onto his feet. "He's actually losing...and he's giving it all he's got."

It was true. The swordsman was trying his hardest to land a hit on Mihawk, using all three of his swords in the process, but Mihawk was staring at him with bored yellow hues and his weapon was a small dagger. It was as if he wasn't even taking Zoro seriously.

"Something burdens you." Mihawk calmly spoke. "What is it? Tell me, weakling."

"How dare you call our bro a weakling?!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted in unison, about to jump into the battle, but both men were pulled back by Luffy himself.

"Brother Luffy!" Yosaku cried. "What are you doing?!"

"You two stay put." Luffy replied, and the den den mushi was able to catch the rare look of strain on the rubber male's face. "Don't interfere. At all."

"Luffy.." Usopp muttered, sighing loudly.

The two men continued to fight, Zoro giving it his all and Mihawk looking as if he was ready to fall asleep. Everyone was staring, even the infamous Don Krieg. They were on the edges of their seats. And everything was seemingly fine, until Mihawk actually made a move- he jabbed his small dagger into Zoro's chest.

"Bro!" Yosaku and Johnny shouted, both of them trying their hardest to not jump out there and do something to help their friend. Luffy was also restraining himself, clenching his teeth and hands.

Zoro stopped moving altogether, his sword still in his mouth, though he was now coughing up small amounts of blood. Mihawk gave him a hard stare.

"Do you wish for me to pierce your heart? Are you that naive? Why do you not step back?"

"Hmph. Like I have any clue." Zoro replied, and Mihawk's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter. "Its almost as if I can't..if I step back, it would feel as though if I took a step back I just may lose something important to me...a promise to a friend would be broken.."

"This is your defeat."

"I know. That's why..I cannot step back.."

"Zoro!" Usopp nervously bit his nails. "He's gone crazy! They're all crazy! First Nami leaves, now this?! Insanity!"

"What is your name?" Mihawk inquired, pulling the dagger out of Zoro's chest.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"I shall remember that name then." Mihawk stated, sheathing his small dagger, and taking his large sword out of its sheath. "And to pay my respect to you, Roronoa Zoro, I shall end this battle with my black sword. The World's strongest sword."

Zoro got into one last fighting stance, his eyes locked with Mihawk's. "My last chance... **Santouryuu**..."

Mihawk lunged at him then, his yellow eyes never leaving Zoro's own dark hues.

**"Ou..."**

_"Bro!"_

_"Zoro!"_

_"NO!"_

**"GI!"** He bellowed, his swords creating a powerful gust of sharp wind that spiraled towards Mihawk at a fast rate. The green haired swordsman flew forward then, slashed Mihawk, and skidded to a stop behind him...only to discover he had a larger wound on his chest and that Mihawk was unscathed.

Silence. No words were spoken, not even from the shaking Usopp. Widened eyes, dropped jaws, shaking legs, and astonished faces- the den den mushi was capturing every moment.

Zoro's sword was _broken._

He turned towards Mihawk, a dark smile on his face. "I've lost. And a wound on one's back is the shame of a swordsman. So do it."

"Splendid." Mihawk replied before raising his large sword and slashing Zoro's chest, drawing large amounts of blood.

"Zoro!"

Zoro fell over, his eyelids closing and his body becoming limp.

"_Zoro!"_

"My name is Dracule Mihawk. And it is too early for you to die...Roronoa, Zoro!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Why'd you turn den den back on?!"

"I thought it would help!"

"It doesn't, stupid!"

"Boy." Mihawk addressed Luffy. "What do you aim for?"

"Pirate King!"

"Tsk. A tough aim. Harder than surpassing me."

"And?" Luffy retorted. "I'm still gonna do it, no matter what you or anyone else says!"

"L-Luffy..." Zoro muttered, weakly lifting his sword into the air. "C-Can you hear me?"

"Ah! Zoro!" Luffy nodded. "Yes!"

"Sorry..for worrying you. I-I know..that if I don't become the world's greatest swordsman...I'll only embarrass you.."

"Stop talking!" Usopp cried. "Please, Zoro!"

Tears were know streaming down his face, his nose running and his face becoming wet with both tears and blood. "So I swear...to you..."

_"I will never lose again! Not until I meet him..and beat him! Any problems...future Pirate King?_"

Luffy laughed his strange little laugh. "Shishishi...nope!"

"Oi, Yosaku. Turn the damn camcorder off! I don't need anybody else to see my tears!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

**Now normally I put in six slides, right? This time I thought it would be better off if I ended it with Zoro's vow and Luffy's laugh.**

**I apologize for the delay in an update. But I do have a sort of life, and I do have to live it. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out much quicker. Hopefully.**

**I know the fight was not detailed, but I didn't really want it to be detailed. Everyone knows what happens. There is simply no need right? Okay.**

**Please read and review. *Scratches head* I wonder if you guys are still interested in this story..and don't worry..commentary from the marines and all higher ups will be shown soon!**


	9. LuffyHe is of No Interest To Me!

**Ta-da~! Here's the latest update. Yay, I updated! *Takes a bow* Yes, I barely procrastinated this time, thank you.**

**I only have about two days of school left, so I'm happy about that. It means quicker updates and more time to write this story and other ideas that I might have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! I do own a one piece swimsuit tho. Just saying.**

**Reead. Blurgh.**

* * *

_Somewhere..._

"Dracule Mihawk was spotted hanging around a bunch of pirates again."

"Why must this concern any of us? He is a warlord and free to do whatever he pleases, so long as he does not betray us." A tall man with short black hair and icy black eyes stated, arching an eyebrow. He was drinking from a tall glass of ice cold water...the water being turned to ice by him. "Besides..he's always hanging around pirates. He picks them off, however many he can."

"True, True." The male beside him nodded. "You are correct. However...he did not pick off these pirates like he usually would.." The man crossed a his longs legs, the dark yellow of his suit contrasting with his white admiral coat. "But you should watch these videos that our den den mushi specialists have tracked...a bunch of new pirates have entered this era and are trying to make a name for themselves."

"Videos?" The man with the cold glass of water in his hands raised an eyebrow. "What is the name of the pirate in these videos?"

"Luffy."

"Luffy?" The icy male scratched his head. "That name sort of sounds familiar..."

"Who cares?" A third male stated, crossing his legs and arms. His fists burned a dark red, as if they were made of molten lava, and his eyes also seemingly burned with anger. "Just let them be. As long as the pirate doesn't enter the Grand Line and cause mayhem he is of no importance to us.

The man with the cold glass of water in his hands grunted in agreement.

Yellow suit shrugged. "I suppose."

* * *

_Alabasta..._

"Mihawk leaving a bunch of pirates like them to live? Tch. He must be growing soft." A certain warlord blew on his cigar, his legs crossed and his hand...er hook...resting on the armrest of his throne. "They all seem like idiots.."

_"Red hair!"_

_"Luffy!"_

_"Green hair!"_

_"..."_

_"And black hair! We're a strange crew, huh?"_

_"Oi, you're the strange one here."_

"I dunno, Mr 0..." The raven haired beauty beside him chuckled. "They seem like an interesting bunch, especially if even the great Dracule Mihawk let them live..."

_"You're gonna die from alcohol poisoning one day...stupid."_

_"Oi! Who're you calling stupid?!"_

_"The stupidest one at this table of course!"_

"Really, what was that idiotic warlord thinking..." Mr 0 blew on his cigar even more. "Why didn't out transponder snails pick up anything of importance? All of these videos show nothing but how idiotic some pirates are and how weak they are. Watch them die before they even make it here, to the Grand Line, Miss Wednesday."

Miss Wednesday chuckled. "That may be the case." She tipped her hat down. "But they seem like an amusing bunch. I'd hate to see them die so easily..."

"Turn it off." Mr 0 rolled his eyes. "I don't want to see anymore of this absurdity."

"As you wish~." The mysterious raven haired woman swiftly shut off the den den mushi.

* * *

_Water Seven..._

"HA HA HA! ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING THIS?! KHALIFA, COME LOOK AT THIS!"

"That's sexual harassment, Paulie."

"But this is FUNNY!"

"_Shouldn't a pirate flag have a more death like appearance?"_

_"Heh, it certainly scares me!"_

_"What kind of art work is that, Luffy?!"_

"Paulie, we should be getting back to work." The bird on a certain assassin's shoulder chirped. "Iceburg-San won't be happy to hear that we are lacking on the job."

"I know, I know.." The blonde haired male known as Paulie replied. "But I couldn't help it. The den den mushis tracked recordings of Mihawk with a bunch of rowdy pirates...and their videos are just hilarious!"

"_Alright, so do we all agree that we should get a cook before entering the Grand Line?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"And a musician!"_

_"Idiot!"_

"Ugh, Paulie. Just get back to work." Khalifa stated, pushing up her glasses.

"K-K-Khalifa! How shameful of you to expose your long legs like that! Shameful! Cover them up!"

* * *

_North Blue...or somewhere hell I don't know..._

"Look, Captain! Mihawk made an appearance in some recording!"

"Shachi, how is this of importance to us? Who cares about what Mihawk does?"

"Well ya see..." Shachi scratched his head as he set the De den mushi down in front of his captain. "Mihawk usually picks off pirates, mostly in the East Blue right? Well...this time he let a group of pirates live!"

The captain of the ship raised a navy blue eyebrow. "Really? Play the recording then."

"_My name is Dracule Mihawk..."_

_"Zoro!"_

_"And I believe that it is too early..."_

_"Zoro, get up!"_

_"For you to die..."_

_"He's losing too much blood!"_

_"Roronoa, Zoro!"_

"Roronoa, Zoro?" The pirate captain rested his cheek into the palm of his hand. "Hm, the East Blue...the weakest sea in the world...and Mihawk chooses to let him live?"

_"I've set sail! Shishishi! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, and there's nothing you can do about that Shanks!"_

"Interesting." The pirate smirked. "Rookie mistake though. I'm the one who will become King of the Pirates. Not this Luffy kid."

Shachi nodded in agreement. "Yes! And we're all gonna help you become King!"

"_Here's long nose!"_

_"Oi. Why am I only known as long nose?!"_

_"Here's Scary Face! I'd never want to wake up to that face! It's hideous!"_

_"Oi...shut up..."_

_"And here are two bounty hunters, traveling with a bunch of pirates for the time being!"_

_"Yo."_

"Nonetheless, he has interesting crewmates..."

"That woman sure is pretty.." A man with the word "Penguin" written across his hat stated. His eyes turned to hearts, and he clasped his hands together. "She's a real cutie! I wish she was here with us..."

"Me too.." Shachi added, his eyes also turning to hearts as he glanced at Nami. "She has the smile of an angel..."

Their captain only chuckled. "Tell Bepo to set sail for the next island. I'm bored with this one."

"Right away, Captain!"

* * *

_Dressrosa..._

"_OOOOH! I think I'm in love~!Thank you to the oceans, in which I am so very grateful for bringing me to he in the presence of such a beautiful woman on this fine day! Oh how blessed I feel! As long as I can be with you, beautiful lady, I don't care what kind of path I have to cross even if it's that if a pirate~! But oh!Alas, there is a burden, an obstacle that stands in the way of our love!"_

"Mihawk really let such an idiot live? Tsk. I laugh."

"So do I, Baby Five. Such a thing is very ludicrous."

Baby Five chuckled, staring at the recordings the den den mushi was relaying to her and her family. "These kids are really funny!"

"Sorry about the cuts by the way. You were trying to destroy the ship so I had to kick your ass real quick."

"That little brat, Luffy.." Diamante smirked, crossing his arms. "I bet he'd give Law a run for his money."

"Diamante! You are too Generous! Oooh! There's the G!" An old man shouted rather boisterously. "Those kids probably won't make it past the Grand Line! Ahh! There's the G!"

"Whatever the case..." A new voice suddenly spoke, silencing everyone around him.

_"Yeah I'll be apart of your pirate crew. but why are you recording this?"_

_"So that Shanks and everyone can see for themselves all the adventures I have been on and all the new friends that I make! Your friends will see it too!"_

_"Is that so...?"_

"This...Luffy...seems to be connected to Red Haired Shanks." The male smirked widely, his eyes hidden beneath his purple glasses. "Or do you guys know of any other Shanks in this world? If he does somehow make it into the Grand Line..."

_"Hold it right there! There's no way that you'll ever become Pirate King! That title goes to me, and me only!"_

"We'd have to keep an eye on him..."

* * *

_On the sea..._

"Luffy, eh? What a strange name."

"_Oiiii! Shanks! Yasopp! Ace! Minna! Look at meee!"_

"Ace? Does this kid know Ace?"

"Marco. Are you still watching that shit? Turn it off." This statement was followed by the large male taking a sip of alcohol from a large bowl. He sniffed, his strangely shaped white beard moving just a little. "We don't have time for that crap."

"Ah, but captain. Dracule Mihawk of the Seven Warlords let some pirates in the East Blue, the weakest sea in the world, live." Marco scratched his head. "Not to mention the fact that one of the pirates he let live just stated Ace's name."

"And? There are plenty of other idiots named Ace in the world. The ocean is a vast place."

_"Thats enough questions out of you. Why are you taping this anyway?"_

_"So that Shanks and minna can see all the adventures I have and all the new nakama that I make!"_

_"Shanks?"_

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. "Shanks?"

"Ah." Marco smirked. "These kids are interesting. I think I see why Mihawk let them live. Especially that Luffy guy. He seems to know Shanks..."

"Hmph." Whitebeard took another swig from his large alcohol bowl. "I'll just remember him for later. Marco, set a course for the next island. And turn that den den mushi off!"

* * *

_Maiden Island.._

"Sis! Come look at what our den den mushis have picked up!"

_"USOPP! IT'S IN MY EYE! GET IT OUT, IT BURNS!"_

_"How am I supposed to get it out?!"_

_"Usopppp!"_

_"KYAA! Now it's in my eyes!"_

"Marigold, who cares about a bunch of idiotic pirates like that?" Her sister replied, flipping long locks of jet black hair over her shoulder. "Besides, they are men. Men are worthless, savage, disgusting creatures!"

Marigold nodded in agreement. "I agree with ya Hancock. But look! Dracule Mihawk was spotted in one of the recordings! That's the reason why our den den mushis picked up their signal!"

"Mihawk?" Boa Hancock raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Its true sis!" Sandersonia added. "Look if you don't believe us!"

"There's no need for me to look." Hancock replied, lifting her nose into the air. "I don't want to watch men act like the idiots they are."

"_M-Minna! Go s-see who it is!"_

_"Why do we have to go and not you, Nami?!"_

_"Because I said so!"_

"There's a woman with them too?" Hancock glared at Nami's shivering form. "She must be out of her mind. She should realize that all they want to do is use her!"

"Its really sad huh? I feel bad for her." Marigold stated. "Having to travel with such savage beasts."

"_Come quick! Brother Usopp! Brother Luffy! Brother Zoro! Brother Nami!"_

_"Nani?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Cool!"_

_"Why am I brother..? I'm not a brother...I'm a woman.."_

"Ladies, I feel bad for her too. But aren't you guys questioning Mihawk's motives here?" Sandersonia asked. "He let those kids live. And that is the weakest sea in the world...the East Blue. Why would he let weaklings like them live? I mean-"

"Oh please, Sandersonia." Hancock cut in. "Mihawk probably thought they weren't worth the kill. That Luffy kid says he'll become King of the Pirates? Tsk. I laugh. I bet we'll never hear from even him again."

* * *

_Fishman Island..._

"Heh. Monkey...D...Luffy eh?" An old man with long silverish hair chuckled, pushing his glasses up. "Reminds me of a certain someone.."

He closed his eyes then, a smile on his face. "Mihawk...good on ya. You let that boy and his crew live. That was a good decision. Or maybe it was a bad one...it could be a mixture of both.."

"_Boy. What do you aim for?"_

_"Pirate King!"_

_"Tsk. A tough aim. Harder than surpassing me."_

_"And? I'm still gonna do it no matter what you or anyone else says!"_

"Hes got a long way to go if he thinks he can take Roger's title of Pirate King." The old man smirked. "But that kid..you can see it in his eyes..."

_**"He has the Will of D."**_

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delay in an update. School rrrgh!**

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? It was commentary, like you've been asking about right? The only reason why the footage of the Straw Hats was seen by the higher ups in the Grand Line was solely because of Mihawk. I didn't write about all the warlords or Smoker or anyone because nobody is interested in Luffy for now. Except for the man in the last excerpt. Hmm I wonder who he is...**

**While I was writing this chapter I was reading about Law's past and just..wow..Oda you brought tears to my eyes with that one. Poor Law. He deserves love. (From Nami hehe.)**

**Oh come on. I can't be the only person who ships LawNa. Yes? No? Mkay.**

**Read and Review!**


	10. What's a Fishman?

**No more school. I'm out for the summer guys. Wohoo.**

**Still, don't expect fast updates...because yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...wait sorry Bleach. Wait...wtf even is this...One Piece right...I don't own any of them tbh.**

* * *

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled, tossing the den den mushi towards his long nosed friend. "Go on ahead, with Zoro! I'll be alright!"

"Alright!" Usopp yelled back, hastily catching the flying snail. "Zoro and I will most definitely bring Nami back, so make sure the cook joins our crew!"

Zoro yawned, seemingly not caring that waves were crashing all around the small boat that he was laying in...and seemingly ignoring his beaten up body. "All of a sudden..I'm hungry..."

"Luffy!" Usopp called as he, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku were sailing away. "Once we have five people in our crew...let's sail to the Grand Line!"

Luffy grinned, placing his hat atop his head and waving at his friends and the den den mushi. "Yeah! Let's!"

**_Click_.**

* * *

Yosaku stared at the den den mushi in exasperation. "I'm in quite the predicament." He stated, and indeed he was. The bounty hunter was halfway inside the mouth of a shark, and he was just barely holding on to the den den mushi. The poor snail could only stare in surprise at the scene it was witnessing.

"I've gotta get back to the baratie though." He stated, even though his breathing was a bit harsh. The shark looked as if it didn't know whether it wanted to eat Yosaku or spit him out. "I need to talk to brother Luffy...uh oh..tidal wave..here we go..."

**_Click_.  
**

"AGHH!" Yosaku screeched as he and the shark suddenly went flying into the air. He nearly dropped the scared snail that was in his hands. Yosaku and the shark flew into the railing and landed atop a certain blonde haired cook, finally dropping the snail onto the hard Baratie floors.

Shouts of 'Sanji' and 'Are you alright?!' and 'Is this guy a mermaid?' could be heard as the den den mushi made its way towards a familiar face- Luffy.

"Ah! Den Den!" Luffy bent down and picked up the small snail. The rubber male had clearly just been through a tough battle, he had a few bruises here and there, but he looked fine overall. "I thought I gave you to Usopp! What happened?"

"Brother Luffy!" Yosaku cried, holding up a thumbs up. "I've found you!"

"What the hell.." Sanji muttered.

"Is this idiot seriously halfway inside a panda shark?" One of the cooks muttered as they helped pull Sanji away from him.

"Yosaku?" Luffy blinked. "What are you doing here alone? Where is everyone? Where's Nami?"

Yosaku sat down in a chair, heaving a heavy sigh. "We couldn't catch up with sister Nami. But judging from the direction she took...I'm pretty sure I know where she's heading.."

"Okay good." Luffy scratched his head. "Then let's go get her."

"Ah." Yosaku shook his head. "But she is going to a dangerous place. The most dangerous place in all of the East Blue. I'll fill you in on the details later. Right now we need your strength. Please, lend us your hand!"

"Yosh!" Luffy nodded. "I don't know what's going on, but okay!"

"Hold on there." Sanji leaned against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and a cigarette in his mouth. "Take me with you." The male looked as if he too had been through a tough battle. He had a bandage across his nose, lots of cuts and scrapes, and his hair was a little ruffled.

"Sanji.." The cooks stared at him in shock.

"I'll accompany you on your quest to become Pirate King." Sanji stated. "After all...we both have crazy dreams. I might as well tag along. I'll be the cook for your ship. Does that sound good...or bad?"

Luffy raised his hands into the air, the den den mushi sitting on his shoulder. "Sounds great!" He shouted. The rubber male ran over to Yosaku, after putting the snail back onto the ground, and the two lapsed into some idiotic dance.

"Alright, brother Luffy!" Yosaku cheered.

"We have a cook!" Luffy shouted. "Finally! Food! Meat! Adventure!"

Sanji smiled, placing his hands into his pockets as he stared at his fellow cooks. "That's how it's gonna be, guys. Sorry for all the damn trouble I've put you through."

"Hmph." One of the cooks, Patty, snorted. "I don't like this at all. I wanted to throw you out of here with my own hands, but now you decide that you want to leave?"

"Tsk. Sorry for making you put on that shitty act." Sanji added, narrowing his eyes at Patty. "I could hear you all crystal clear from outside, you idiots." Sanji turned to stare at Zeff. "And you. You wanted to kick me out that badly huh?"

"Stop talking like that! Talk about overconfidence!" Patty shouted, his teeth becoming fanged out.

"That's exactly right, you little eggplant." Zeff stated. "I've always hated little brats. Not a day goes by in which I regret having ever saved your ass."

"Whatever you say, old geezer. Enjoy the last year's you have left."

_**Click.**_

* * *

Luffy sat on the ship Zeff had given to him, next to Yosaku, with the snail in his lap. Sanji was walking towards the ship at a casual pace, his eyes downcast as he was obviously deep in thought.

Suddenly Patty and Carne jumped up, weapons in their hands, and rushed towards Sanji.

"This is payback for all those years!" Patty shouted.

"Die, Sanji!" Carne added as the two closed in on the blonde haired male. Seconds later, the two cooks were on the ground with bumps on their heads and missing a few teeth. Sanji just continued to walk towards the ship, as if he hadn't just beat up two of the ship's best cooks.

"Told ya you couldn't beat em." One of the cooks shook his head, smiling widely.

"Lets go." Sanji said, standing in front of Luffy with a small smile on his face.

"Just like that?" Luffy tilted his head to the side. "What about goodbyes?"

"Its fine." Sanji replied. "There's no need."

"Oi Sanji." Chef Zeff called, making the curly eyebrowed cook freeze. "...Don't catch a cold.." He said, a small smile on his face.

Sanji's eyes began to well with tears, his emotional barrier breaking. He turned around to face the man who took care of him for so long. "O-OWNER ZEFF!"

Sanji got onto his hands and knees and bowed. "I'm eternally grateful to you, for taking care of me for so damn long! I shall never forget, for the rest of my life... the debt I owe to you for saving my life!"

All around Sanji the cooks were bursting into tears at Sanji's declaration.

"Damn you Sanji, you bastard!"

"We're gonna miss you!"

"You're making us cry, dammit!"

"Damn idiots..." Zeff muttered, a few tears making their way down his own cheeks. "Real men should say their goodbyes in silence..."

"Lets meet again one day!" Sanji cried. "You...you good for nothing bastards!"

"Alright!" Luffy shouted. "Let's set sail!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Oi, Yosaku. Shut up and be cheerful already." Luffy stated, folding his arms over his chest. "How long are you gonna cry?"

"I can't help it." Yosaku sobbed. "It was a truly beautiful goodbye, Brother Cook! Beautiful enough to bring tears to any man's eyes!"

"Oi." Sanji sweatdropped, waving his hand. "Shut up."

"Ahhh!" Luffy stretched, giving the den den mushi in Sanji's lap a large grin. "I can't wait to bring Nami back so we can head to the Grand Line!"

"But even with Nami, that's still only five people right? Do you really plan on going to the Grand Line with five people?" Sanji pointed out. "It's a bit strange, and you'll regret it if you underestimate the seas!"

"If I need more crew members, I'll just find more in the Grand Line. Besides, we are heard towards paradise anyway aren't we?"

"Don't you mean a pirate's graveyard?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "You've got a few screws loose, Luffy."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed with his eyes closed. "But before I left the ship, Zeff told me that some people call the Grand Line..." He opened his eyes, showing his obvious excitement. "A paradise!"

"The geezer said that, eh?" Sanji lit up another cigarette. "Well...as long as Nami is there.." He blushed, placing his cheek into the palm of his hand as he daydreamed about the pirate navigator. "I'd sure call it a paradise with her here.."

"You two are just too dense!" Yosaku shouted. "How naive can you get? Do you really know that little about the Grand Line?!"

"Oh. He stopped crying." Luffy said.

"Not the point here!" Yosaku deadpanned. "You two need to learn just what kind of place Sister Nami is heading towards! You need to know that it's the most dangerous place in the East Blue! The man who runs that island is probably scarier than Don Krieg!"

"Sanji! I'm hungry!"

"Alright, I'll go make some food to fill our stomachs." Sanji replied, letting the snail slip off his lap before standing up.

"Oi!" Yosaku sobbed once again. "They aren't even listening anymore!"

"Hey now. The reason why the Grand Line is called a "Pirate's Graveyard" is because of the three great powers that rule over it! And one of those three great powers are The Seven Warlords!" Yosaku sighed. "Simply put, they are seven pirates that are officially authorized by the World Government!"

"That's dumb." Sanji stated. "Why would the government ever permit pirates?"

"Because they are strong! In fact, the man who took down Brother Zoro...was one of them! Mihawk!"

"Ehh?! There are seven of those guys?!" Luffy's eyes shone like stars. "They are so cool!"

"But the problem lies with another one of those warlords. The leader of the Fish Man Pirates, Jinbei!"

"Fishman? Never met one!" Luffy bluntly declared.

"Fishman? Isn't Fishman Island a famous travel destination in the Grand Line?" Sanji smiled, a blush once again adorning his cheeks. "I heard that they have the most beautiful mermaids in the world!" He gushed.

"Oi." Yosaku looked at the den den mushi with fake tears streaming down his cheeks. "Are they even listening to me?"

"In return for joining the warlords, Jinbei let loose a terrible monster in the East Blue."

"Like this?" Luffy held up a crudely drawn picture of a fish with four arms.

"Haha!" Sanji bursted into laughter. "That's one ugly fish!"

"Is it physically impossible for you to pay attention?!" Yosaku facepalmed. "Alright, let's skip the history lecture. The place we are headed towards is Arlong Park, a place ruled by Arlong who's a fishman who could take on even Jinbei! He's far more powerful than even Don Krieg!"

"How about this?" Luffy held up another crude drawing of a fish.

"All you did was draw your previous drawing, but with him standing up." Sanji stated. "But I wonder what Nami has to do with those fishmen...could She possibly be a mermaid? Ooh that would explain everything!"

"What exactly would that explain." Yosaku sweatdropped.

"Like this?" Luffy held up the same drawing, except now the fish had hair to make it seem like a mermaid.

"No!" Sanji shouted. "Idiot!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Alright, I guess I should cook something now." Sanji stood up. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Meat!"

"Stir-Fried bean sprouts!"

"Leave it to me."

"Ahh." Luffy grinned. "It sure is great to have a cook around to make delicious food for us."

"I wish I was making delicious food for the beautiful Nami-Swan.." Sanji muttered.

_**Click.**_

* * *

_"Here's the pay for this month." A large blue hand slammed a stack of cash onto a table. "Take it."_

_"Thank you...chi chi chi chi...you sure do know how to get by in this world...Arlong." A man with a mouse like marine cap and whiskers stated, happily accepting the cash._

_"Shahahaha!" Arlong laughed darkly. "What're you being so reserved for? As they say...money makes the world go round!"_

* * *

**I'm sorry for how late this chapter is! I often got distracted while writing this so yeah..**

**I skipped the whole fight between Luffy and Don Krieg because that would have taken way too many chapters so I decided to jump right into the Arlong saga. Ooh almost to the Grand Line, where the real fun starts! But first things first: The Queen, I mean Nami's past!**

**Question: I know that during the whole Arlong battle Usopp runs off with his opponent. Should I have his battle recorded, and then he makes it back in time for Luffy vs Arlong? Or should I show Sanji and Zoro's battles instead? Up to you guys.**

**Ahhh. There's one reviewer whose name I really like- Leo. I really like your name, and I love saying it with different accents. It might sound weird but I just thought I'd let you know that, Leo.**

**Special thanks to Leo, LuckyLucy, hikari, northwind123, BlackRabbitAlice, and Lammy!**

_**Please continue to read and review!**  
_


	11. Nami, an Arlong Officer?

**Here's the newest update, guys. Wow, so many reviews xD Thank you guys so much! (Don't stop pls)**

**Disclaimer: Did you guys know that there was an actual pirate who left behind actual treasure that no one to this day have found? Like holy shiz..anyway...I don't own One Piece at all.**

**Enjoy. Yayz.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Yosaku shouted, visibly shaking in his seat. The den den mushi lazily glanced up and stared at whatever had spooked Yosaku out. There was a large monster with green and white spots, large eyes, horns, and a nose ring.

"Eh? Is that another sea monster?" Luffy blinked, shoving another piece of meat into his mouth obviously not caring about the threat the sea monster posed. "Wait! Maybe it's a cow?"

"A cow? And it swims? Doesn't that just make it..." Sanji's face became grave. "A hippo?"

"Oi!" Yosaku sweatdropped. "Are you that serious about it?! And anyway, what's a creature like this doing in the East Blue? It gives me a bad feeling!"

The sea monster seemed to be sniffing, narrowing it's large black eyes on the food sitting on the table.

"What's the matter, Yosaku?" Luffy asked, still chewing on his meat.

"That creature is a monster from the Grand Line!" Yosaku shouted in reply.

The sea creature sniffed once again, louder this time, it's eyes now directly on the food sitting on the table. He bent down, taking in the aroma of the delicious smelling food.

"It must want the food..." Yosaku muttered, glancing at the table. "Brother Luffy! Brother Cook! Hurry up and give him the food before he overturns the ship!"

Luffy stood up then. He glared at the large sea monster. "Gomu Gomu no..." His arm shot out quicker than Yosaku and Sanji's eyes could track, but the den den mushi could see when his fist hit the sea monster directly. "Pistol! Don't you dare touch my food!"

"You did it, brother Luffy! That was amazing!" Yosaku shouted, fist pumping.

The monster shot up out of the ocean, seething and roaring in absolute rage.

"Uh oh. Looks like he's still pissed." Yosaku muttered, dejected.

"I'll just sock him again-" Luffy stated before he and Yosaku were hit over the head with the bottom of Sanji's feet.

"You dumbasses! Don't beat up something that only wants food! If he's hungry we should just feed him!" Sanji bellowed. The small snail blinked lazily. He had seen this happen often with this strange crew, so he wasn't shocked in the least. Especially since he was getting free food out of it.

"I'm sure it's injured somewhere so it can't find it's own food...right?" Sanji stated, picking up a plate of food and holding it out to the sea monster. "Here. Eat up."

The monster bent down, opening it's mouth wide and showing off its sharp, white, teeth...only to receive a kick to the jaw seconds later by none other than Sanji. "DIE!" He yelled, his teeth becoming fanged out in a comedic way.

"What was that?!" Yosaku shouted.

"That thing was about to take a bite out of me too!" Sanji sighed.

The monster shot up from out of the ocean once again, this time only seeing red as he charged for the ship.

"It's coming to sink the ship!" Yosaku grabbed the scared snail, holding him in his arms. "Brother Luffy!"

"I'm on it!" Luffy replied, getting his arm ready.

"No. Move aside." Sanji stated, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "I'll deal with him myself." Sanji shot forward, running up the mast of the ship and jumping off towards the raging sea monster. "Coluer..." Sanji muttered, his eyes narrowing.

The others watched on in awe, their eyes shining bright like stars.

"SHOOT!" He called, hitting the "hippo" in it's throat with a harsh kick. The monster sputtered out blood and flew away, landing into the ocean with a loud explosion of water. It didn't come out anymore.

"Yosh!" Luffy smiled at the den den mushi. "Let's eat!"

Sanji came down and sat next to Luffy, dusting off his suit in the process. "That was a nice exercise."

"These people are insane.." Yosaku looked at the den den mushi with a deadpanned expression.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Wohoo!" Luffy grinned, pumping a fist into the air.

"These people are seriously crazy!" Yosaku shouted, facepalming repeatedly. The den den mushi was seated on Luffy's shoulder, enjoying the rush of wind.

The sea monster that they had beat up earlier was pulling their ship towards their destination at a fast pace. He had a large bump protruding from his head, and looked as if he wanted to wail.

"Full speed to Arlong Park!" Luffy yelled happily, the snail on his shoulder bobbing its head in delight.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Hey. I can see Arlong Park!" Sanji called, pointing ahead. "Over there!"

"Moo!" The sea monster that was steering them towards Arlong Park suddenly moaned.

"Hey, don't get tired now..you hippo!" Sanji shouted in frustration.

"I think it's because of the beating you and Brother Luffy gave him earlier, Brother Cook." Yosaku pointed out.

The large creature began to swerve, turning towards the shore instead of the large building.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled. "Its this building! Where ya going?!"

"We're gonna crash!" Yosaku sobbed, clinging to Sanji. Even the den den mushi was shaking a little, and Luffy was also looking unnerved.

The hippo crashed into the shore and the boat, along with the three males and snail aboard it, were sent flying through the air.

"Yahooo!" Luffy shouted, holding the snail up so that it could take in the sights of the trees and the hard ground around it. "It's like we're really flying!"

Sanji growled. "That's because we are sent flying, you idiot!"

"We're gonna die!" Yosaku sobbed, clinging to the ship's main mast. "We're gonna fall and die!"

They eventually did fall, but it did nothing to stop them from continuously moving forward. They sped past large trees and bushes, seemingly going downhill.

"AUUU- Oh!" Luffy stopped mid scream. "Zoro?!"

"Bro!" Yosaku cried.

"Luffy?!" Zoro stared in shock as the ship swept him up, and he then he was soaring down the trail along with Sanji, Yosaku, Luffy, and the den den mushi. Except Zoro was stuck to the front of the ship.

They finally crashed into a bunch of trees close to another shore. The ship was in ruins, and it seemed like the only ones who came out unscathed were Luffy, Sanji, and the snail. Yosaku had his head stuck in a pile of the broken pieces of the ship.

"What the hell did you idiots think you were doing?!" Zoro yelled, nursing the bump protruding from his head.

"Whoops. My bad." Luffy replied, smiling as the snail lazily crawled onto his shoulder.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Say that again, one more time!" Luffy grabbed Johnny by his shirt, no longer smiling his silly little smile. "And I'll kick your ass!"

"Luffy, stop!" Yosaku cried. "It's not as if Johnny is the one at fault here!"

"Well he's making up bull crap!" Luffy replied angrily.

The den den mushi was seated on Sanji's shoulder, shaking just a little at the sight of the pissed off Luffy. He wasn't used to seeing the future pirate king so pissed off. "Luffy.." Sanji muttered.

"There's no way that Nami would kill Usopp!" Luffy angrily bellowed. "We're crewmates! We're **nakama**!"

"Its fine if you don't want to believe me!" Johnny stated, tears flowing down his cheeks. "But I...I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Just who did you call your nakama, Luffy?" Nami stepped towards the little group, her arms crossed under her small bust.

"Nami.." Luffy muttered, staring at his navigator as she approached.

"What did you guys come to this island for?" She asked, pulling out her long staff and leaning against it.

"What're you talking about?" Luffy stood up and let go of the sobbing Johnny. "We're crewmates, aren't we? We came to get you!"

"Tsk. You're nothing but a nuisance." Nami rolled her eyes. "And "crewmates"? "Nakama"? Don't make me laugh. It was nothing but a stupid little alliance."

"Nami!" Sanji grinned. "It's me! Do you remember me? Let's set sail together!"

"Shut up!" Zoro glared at the love cook. "Can't you see that you're making things more complicated by butting in?!"

"What was that, you shitty marimo?" Sanji glared right back at him.

"I told you, she's a witch!" Johnny shouted, standing up to point an accusing finger at Nami. Zoro and Sanji halted their argument to look at Johnny. "If it means she can get her hands on the treasure hidden in the village... She'll gladly join the Arlong Pirates and even kill innocent people!"

Johnny glared at Nami. "She's just a cold blooded witch through and through! You've all been deceived since the very beginning!" Johnny shook his head at the den den mushi perched on Sanji's shoulder. "She murdered Usopp."

"...And? Would you like to avenge him?" Nami questioned them, putting her hand onto her hip. "Let me tell you idiots one thing. After that idiotic stunt that Zoro pulled, Arlong wants Roronoa Zoro and all his companions dead. Now matter how strong you all may be..you are no match for Arlong and his crew of fish men."

"I couldn't care less about that." Zoro replied. "Where's Usopp?"

"Where's Usopp?" Nami smirked. "Why...he's at the bottom of the ocean. I did kill him. Hehe."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Oi. Zoro."

"What?"

"Do you think Nami really killed Usopp?" Sanji asked, placing a hand on the head of the small snail resting on his knee. Sanji was leaning against a tree, and across from him sat Zoro and Luffy who was laying on the ground.

"Who knows?" Zoro muttered. "Maybe after I called her a small fry she got pissed and really did kill him...I wouldn't put it past her.."

"Small?!"

Seconds later Zoro and Sanji were lunging at each other. "Nami's breasts aren't small!" Sanji shouted.

"Is that all you can think about- Oh!" The butt of Zoro's sword and Sanji's foot were on both sides of Usopp's cheeks.

"Hes alive!" Sanji stated in surprise.

"But maybe not anymore.." Zoro muttered.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Usopp, you're alive!" Luffy cried. "Eh? What's with your face? Who did this to you?"

"Ah, that was actually him and I." Sanji stated, pointing at Zoro.

"You mean just you." Zoro replied.

"Ah you guys are all here!" Usopp smiled as the snail crawled up his arm and onto his shoulder. "Even you, love cook?"

"I've decided to come along too. Nice to meet you!" Sanji smiled innocently.

Whatever. In any case, the problem is Nami. She saved my life!" Usopp declared.

"Nani?" Luffy blinked in surprise.

"If you ask me..there must be a reason behind her joining the Arlong Pirates!"

"It's useless." A female with short, curly blue hair and big, dark eyes approached the group. "No matter what you do you won't be able to change Arlong's rule."

"Who's she?" Luffy asked.

"That's Nami's sister, Nojiko." Usopp replied.

"She's beautiful!" Sanji gushed.

"What do you mean by useless?" Zoro asked.

"Please don't involve yourselves with this village any further. I'll tell you about how things got this way." Nojiko sighed. "So in return I want you to just leave quietly."

_**Click.**_

* * *

**The den den mushi has a mind of his own. I wonder if I should give him a name. He loves Luffy- well he loves all of the people in Luffy's crew. Especially Zoro and Nami. So yeah..the snail is most familiar with Nami, Zoro, and Luffy, but he enjoys Sanji's food and Usopp's nose.**

**Question: Luffy leaves when Nojiko tells the story of Nami and Bellemere. Should the den den mushi follow Luffy? Or should it stay to hear the rest of Nojiko's story along with Sanji, Usopp, and a "sleeping" Zoro?**

**Also, I know you guys already said who's fights you want to see right? I just wanted to make sure though. You want to see Usopp's fight and then make it in time to see Luffy vs Arlong? Or Zoro and Sanji's fight, then Luffy's vs Arlong?**

**I already have tons of broken Nami scenarios in my head so I already know what I'm gonna do with her. I just wanna know what you guys think I should do with the boys and Nojiko.**

**Please review!**


	12. Her Name Was Bellemere

**Okay, good news: I updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda, the master foreshadower. Seriously. How the hell does he do it.**

* * *

"No." Luffy stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine. I'm not interested in Nami's past." He turned and began to walk away. "I'm taking a walk."

The den den mushi tried to crawl after Luffy, but Sanji shook his head and placed the small snail into his lap.

"Take a walk?! You're not going to listen? Luffy!" Usopp called after him.

"No." He replied.

"...What's his problem?" Nojiko glared at his back.

"Don't worry about him." Zoro replied. "Thats just the kind of guy Luffy is. Anyway we'll listen to what you have to say. Though I doubt that hearing Nami's story will change anything..." Zoro trailed off as he fell asleep(Even though there was no bubble protruding from his nose hmm...)

"But you're asleep.." Nojiko sweatdropped.

"Don't just fall asleep as soon as you say that!" Usopp deadpanned. "Idiot. Anyway. I, for one, will listen so that I can better understand what's going on."

"Me too." Sanji added.

"I see.." Nojiko smiled. "No wonder their giving Nami so much trouble..." She trailed off as the snail inched his way towards her, smiling happily. The snail crawled onto her lap and happily bobbed his head. He liked sitting in people's laps. Nojiko only chuckled. "Hmm..."

"_Let me go, let me go!" Eight year old Nami squirmed in Genzo's grasp, tightly clutching the navigation book in her hands._

_"You little brat! A bookstore is supposed to have a lot of books! How many times do I have to tell you that stealing is inexcusable?"_

_Nami stuck out her tongue. "Bleh! My family's poor, I can't help it!"_

_"Bellemere! Bellemere, come out already!" Genzo pounded on her door. "Your little cat burglar has done it again! Bellemere!"_

_The door opened and a tall woman with big, blue eyes, and lavender hair styled in a strange mohawk appeared in the doorway. "Jeez, you're noisy. What do you want? Oh." She glanced down at the small orange haired girl. "Welcome home, Nami."_

_"Yay, I'm home Bellemere!" Nami cheerfully replied._

_"You stay quiet!" Genzo sweatdropped. "Bellemere, you need to properly discipline her! Do you have any idea how many times she's done this? You're getting a terrible reputation among townsfolk!"_

_"Oh what's the big deal?" Bellemere pinched Genzo's cheek. "She's just a little kid. I'm sure you shoplifters once or twice when you were a kid, am I right?"_

_"Its precisely because of that attitude of yours that she's-"_

_"Alright, alright." Bellemere cut him off. "Thanks again. You paid for her right? I don't have any money right now, so I'll pay you back next time...with my body~."_

_"Don't say such idiotic things!" Genzo shouted in reply, his face turning scarlet red._

_"What's this?" Bellemere chuckled. "Your face is all red~."_

_Later on, after Genzo left, Bellemere gathered Nojiko and Nami into the small house they lived in._

_"I'm sorry Bellemere." Nami stated. "But I wanted this book really badly!"_

_"If you wanted it so much, then why didn't you just tell me?" Bellemere asked._

_"You're such a klutz, Nami." Little Nojiko stated. "If it were me, I would have stolen the book without getting caught!"_

_Bellemere swiftly smacked the both of them, rolling her eyes in the process. "Stealing is wrong!"_

_"Owww!" Nami cried._

_"I was only kidding!" Nojiko groaned._

_"But anyway." Nami put her hands onto her hips. "You wouldn't have bought it for me even if I had asked!"_

_"Of course I would have." Bellemere replied. "I do, in fact, have enough money stashed away to buy you a book or two. In any case the weather's been unusually good these days so all the Orange farms have been able to harvest plenty of oranges. That's why they're so cheap lately and why we are hardly selling any. Understand?"_

_"Yeah.." Nami nodded._

_"Nami was always the sneaky one.." Nojiko muttered. "But it was only because we were so poor. We had to live off of rice, grains, and Bellemere's tangerines. But Nami...she had a real gift..."_

_"A gift?" Usopp asked._

_"Yeah." Nojiko chuckled. "A gift and a dream.."_

_"Bellemere, Bellemere, look at this!" Nami yelled running towards her adoptive mother with a sheet of paper in her hand._

_"Eh? Is this a map of the island?" Bellemere blinked in surprise. "Nami, did you draw this?"_

_"Yup." Nami nodded proudly. "I'm studying navigation skills!"_

_"It's your dream, right?" Nojiko asked._

_"Yup!" Nami smiled widely. "I'm going to sail around the whole world using my navigational skills, and then make a map of the world!"_

_"A map of the world huh? I look forward to it!" Bellemere winked at her. "Then I guess the map you drew today of this island is just one step towards your dream."_

"But as always, Nami was the one who had a really critical eye." Nojiko rolled her eyes. "She noticed every little thing."

Zoro suddenly loudly snored, causing Sanji to bring his foot up and onto his head. Zoro was awake then, although he was angry.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Zoro growled.

"Don't interrupt Nojiko-Chan's story with your loud ass snores, marimo!"

"Oi, what'd you just call me you shitty cook?!" Zoro shot back.

"Ahem." Nojiko cleared her throat and both men turned towards her with apologetic expressions. "As I was saying, Nami has always been the perceptive one..."

"_Bellemere, you don't seem to be eating much these days.." Nami pointed out._

_"But I'm eating my tangerines, aren't I? Besides..I'm on a diet anyway." Bellemere replied, stitching together a dress._

_"Umm..I don't need to eat so much either.." Nojiko said, pushing away her plate._

_"Heh. There's no need for you two to be concerned about your looks just yet. You are just kids, and kids need to eat a lot." Bellemere stated with a forced smile on her face._

_"That's a lie, Bellemere!" Nojiko replied. "Its because we are poor that you don't have enough to eat right? Right?"_

_"Waah?" Nami questioned, talking with her mouth full. "Is that true?"_

_"Like I said, I'm on a diet. You kids should never underestimate the power of tangerines! I may be thirty, but it's thanks to these sweet oranges that I still have such smooth skin~."_

_"Nami look!" Bellemere held up the dress she was stitching. "Its finished!" The dress was pink, and it had a gold lion on the front with the words "I am a lion" around it._

_"But your hands are yellow." Nami stated._

_"Oi! Just eat your food!" Bellemere deadpanned._

_"And anyway, I don't. Want it. it's a hand me down from Nojiko anyway!"_

_"Well there's nothing we can do about it!" Nojiko replied. "You are two years younger than me!"_

_"I wanna wear new clothes too!"_

_"But I have to wear second hand clothes too! You're my sister, so of course I would give you my hand me downs!"_

_"Time to tend to the oranges." Bellemere muttered, completely ignoring the little squabble between the two sisters._

_"But it's not like we are really sisters!" Nami suddenly yelled. "We aren't even blood related, Nojiko! Bellemere isn't my real mother!"_

_"Nami!" Bellemere dropped the dress and swiftly smacked Nami._

_"B-Bellemere.." Nojiko stared at her in shock._

_"So what if you aren't blood related.." Bellemere gave Nami a hard look. "There's nothing special about that! Don't say such an idiotic thing ever again, Nami!"_

_"Why not?!" Nami asked, clenching her fists. "You..you aren't my real mother! You'd be better off without us, wouldn't you! Then you would be able to eat a proper meal, and buy all the clothes you want, and live the way you want to live!"_

_"I wish...I-I wish..." Nami glared at Bellemere, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I wish I was adopted by a rich family!"_

_Bellemere stared at her in shock before turning her back to her. "Fine then. Do what you want. I don't know you anymore. If you hate this family that much then just leave, Nami!"_

_"Stop it, you two!" Nojiko cried._

_"Fine, I'll leave!" Nami yelled, running out the door and slamming it behind her._

_"_Nami.." Usopp muttered.

"Long nose, please save all questions and comments until the end of the story." Nojiko stated.

"R-Right! Sorry!"

"Anyway..."

"_Ah, so that's why you came to my home?" Genzo asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his signature pinwheel still spinning._

_"That's right. I ran away from home!" Nami declared._

_"Ha!" Genzo burst into loud laughter. "You think coming to the village center is like running away from home? Heh, it ain't that simple kid!"_

_"I'm sure Bellemere would be a lot happier if I weren't around. " Nami muttered._

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Well, she has to use all her money because of us. And the villagers don't like her because of us."_

_"Its good to know that you are finally considering other people's feelings." Genzo chuckled. "But don't worry! Bellemere raised a lot of hell when she was your age too!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Its nothing surprising. To us villagers, she's still a hell raiser. But then..she left and came back as a fine marine!"_

_"A marine?! Bellemere?!"_

_"I'll never forget that day..during a terrible storm...she saved you and Nojiko from a war zone. You don't remember because you were just a baby and Nojiko was about three. But that's how she found you both."_

_"The three of you..share a connection deeper than blood.." Genzo softly stated._

_"Ah! Nami!" Nojiko appeared in the doorway. "There you are! Come on, let's go home! Bellemere is going to cook an amazing dinner for all of us!"_

_"Okay!" Nami smiled and took Nojiko's hand and the two girls ran through the village, giggling along the way._

_Nojiko paused in her story for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing on with the story._

_"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE HERE!" A villager cried._

_"Its the Arlong Pirates!"_

_"No way!"_

_"A-Arlong?!"_

_"Nami! Nojiko!" Genzo caught up with the two girls. "It's too dangerous for you to be here! Go hide in the forest!"_

_"But Bellemere-"_

_**"SHA HA HA HA HA HA!** Hello, worthless little humans!" Arlong smirked at the villagers who cowered in fear at him and his crew. "From now on, you're all going to be living under me!"_

_"100,000 beli for one human adult, and 50,000 beli for one human child!" Arlong grinned. "Get to it, men!"_

_"Aurgh!" The fishman pirates yelled, smirking darkly._

_"Nojiko.." Nami whispered from behind the trees. "What should we do? Is Bellemere going to be okay?"_

_"Don't worry, Nami." Nojiko replied. "They won't be able to see our house from the village!"_

_After collecting money from everyone, Arlong and his men began to walk away. Nami and Nojiko exchanged sighs of relief. They didn't see Bellemere's house._

_"Wait Arlong!" A heavyset fishman suddenly spoke. "There's smoke coming from a house out of the village!"_

_"Eh?" Arlong narrowed his eyes. "We almost missed it..."_

"Uh oh.." Usopp muttered, biting his nails. He could already tell that this did not have a happy ending.

"Long nose!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

_"Nojiko! Lets use the back door to escape with Bellemere!" Nami yelled as the two were running towards their house._

_"But what if the pirates are already there?!" Nojiko yelled._

_Nami bit her lip- she didn't want to think of that possibility._

_"Wait!" Suddenly the village doctor was in front of the girls and he scooped them up into his arms. "You two can't go back to your home!"_

_"Doc!" Nojiko cried._

_"This might be hard for you girls to hear, but listen!" The doctor said, before hearing an ear piercing scream._

_"B-Bellemere!" The girls froze in terror at the sound of their mother's screech of pain. The girls watched in horror as Arlong stepped onto her bloody arm with a smirk on his face._

_"Bellemere, you fool!" Genzo ran towards her. "Don't throw your life away! This is a meaningless fight! You can solve it with money!"_

_"G-Gen.." Bellemere muttered._

_"It's as he says, marine woman." Arlong snarled. "100 grand for each adult and 50 grand for each kid. Just pay up and you're free to go."_

_"Bellemere.." Genzo whispered so that Arlong wouldn't hear them. "How much money do you have saved up?"_

_"Not nearly enough..." She whispered back, breathing harshly and shakily holding her bloody arm with her hand._

_"Arlong!" Hachan yelled. "There's a meal for three people inside this house!"_

_"Bellemere, just pay the adult fee." Genzo loudly spoke. "You invited me for tonight's dinner, right? Now I'm glad to know that everyone is safe..."_

_"Good. That'll be 100 grand then." Arlong sneered. "Pay up."_

"Geez, what a greedy man.." Sanji muttered.

"Cook-San!"

"Ah, forgive me Nojiko-Chan!"

"_Okay. I've paid..." Bellemere stated as they were walking away._

_"Yes, so-" Genzo began, but was interrupted by Bellemere._

_"For my children. That money is my children's share. I don't have enough money to pay for my life."_

_"What?!"_

_"Bellemere!" Genzo gasped._

_"Even if it means I'll lose my life...even if it's just mere words, I still..." Bellemere smiled as tears continued to spill down her cheeks. "I still want to be called their mother. Those girls...they are my children, aren't they?"_

_"You have children?" Arlong narrowed his eyes. "You tried to deceive me?"_

_"Bellemere!" Suddenly Nojiko and Nami ran from behind the trees and towards their mother with tears running down their cheeks and snot dripping from their noses._

_"Bellemere!" They screamed and ran into Bellemere, capturing her in a tight hug as they continued to desperately sob._

_"I lied, Bellemere!" Nami yelled. "I don't want to be apart of a rich family! I wanna be here with you and Nojiko!" Nami whimpered as Bellemere brought her damaged arm up to Nami's head and gently ran her fingers through her orange locks. She was doing the same with Nojiko's hair._

_"I really wanted to buy you girls a lot of things...whether it be new books or new clothes..." Bellemere stated. "Forgive me..for not being the best mother towards you all.."_

_"That's just not true!" Nami sobbed._

_"We don't need anything, so please don't die!" Nojiko pleaded._

_"I STILL HAVEN'T SHOWN YOU THE WORLD MAP I WANT TO DRAW ONE DAY!" Nami cried._

_"...These are your kids?" Arlong suddenly loomed over them with a sneer on his lips._

_"Yes, that's right." Bellemere stood up and glared at the fishman. "So don't lay a finger on their heads, you hear?"_

_"Of course. As long as you die for them."_

_"Somebody help us!" Nami shrieked._

_"HAAAH!" Genzo fired off bullets from his pistol, only to be slashed by one of Arlong's men._

_Nami stared in shock as Genzo fell to the ground with blood all over him...his own blood._

_"Let's save Bellemere!" She could hear the villagers cry, only to be easily taken down by Arlong's crew._

_Nami and Nojiko were suddenly thrown into the house by Bellemere, as Arlong pointed the gun to her chest._

_"Nojiko! Nami!" Bellemere suddenly called. She spared them a glance, smiling sadly...the tears still running down her cheeks as the two girls tried to lunge for her. "**I love you.**" Arlong pulled the trigger, the bullet lodged itself into Bellemere's heart, she was sent flying backwards, and then she was deathly still and her breathing stopped and she dropped her signature cigarette._

_"**BELLEMERE!"**_

Nojiko sighed. "Nothing was the same after that... "

"_Stop! It's fine! Don't worry about me! I just don't want anyone else to die!"_

"Arlong found out about Nami's navigational skills...and made a deal with her...so long as she continued to be his cartographer...she would have to find and give him 100 million beli in exchange for the village..."

_"I've decided to never cry again..and that I'll fight alone!"_

"So she became a member of the Arlong Pirates...in order to save this island..."

_**Click.**_

* * *

**This chapter was a bit filler I guess. No Straw Hat craziness- this was all dedicated to Nami's past. Do you guys know how hard it was a for me to write her past. Like I felt like sobbing, her and Nojiko didn't deserve this ugh.**

**Are you guys surprised at how fast I was able to get this chapter out? Don't ever expect a fast update like this again.**

**As for naming the snail..I like Johnny Spectre's idea of naming him Moshi for it's simplicity. Do you guys agree with that? I like it xD. And yes, he's just a little baby now but he will grow in time. Watch him.**

**To Balrock: Damn, I was hoping nobody would notice that little mistake..but you did..oh well. Of course you can use this in your fic! I have no problem with that! As long as you credit me. Good luck!**

**Ya'll know what's next. Pls review.**


	13. Luffy, Help Me

**Special thanks to Leo, mello, LuckyLucy, BlackRabbitAlice, Wolfy, Lammy, hikari, and Johnny Spectre for sticking with me throughout the course of this story. Seriously. You guys are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how far I will go with this story. Anyhow. I don't own One Piece. That reminds me, I need a new swim suit...**

* * *

"Do you people have any idea of how painful it has been for Nami these past eight years?" Nojiko asked, crossing her arms under her bust. "She had to make the decision to fight alone when she was just barely ten years old."

The den den mushi on Nojiko's shoulder suddenly looked sad. He did have a mind of his own- he was smarter than what any human would ever give him credit for. So after hearing about his red haired friend's past the little snail couldn't help but feel sad.

"So in order to save her village..She forced herself to join forces with the man who killed her mother?" Usopp stated, shaking his head. Zoro only continued to loudly snore.

"How dare they do such a horrible thing to Nami-Swan!" Sanji yelled.

Nojiko swiftly smacked the blonde haired chef, rolling her eyes in the process.

"What was that for, big sister?!" Sanji asked, nursing the large bump on his head.

"This is exactly what I told you not to do!" Nojiko huffed. "Because of you idiots going around and calling Nami your friend and causing a lot of trouble those pirates are starting to doubt her, and that puts her eight years of hard work into jeopardy! So please...leave...don't make Nami suffer anymore!"

**Click.**

* * *

Nojiko walked briskly back towards her home after having told Nami's "friends" to get lost. Honestly, the nerve of those people! They had no right to intrude on Nami's life! And for some reason the small snail that they carried around with them had taken a liking to her. He was currently sitting on her shoulder, but it wasn't as if Nojiko really cared. It felt nice to have the little guy sit happily on her shoulder.

She could hear it- over the sounds of her heels clicking on the ground, she could hear it- someone was in Bellemere's grove. Someone other than Nami. Nojiko was not about to tolerate that.

And to her surprise a bunch of marines were crowded around Nami and Genzo with feral smirks on their faces. They didn't look as if they were there to help. They looked as if they were there to cause more destruction.

"Hey!" Nojiko shouted, drawing the attention of all those around her. She approached the scene, her hands on her hips, and feeling more than a little peeved. "If you have no intention of saving this village, then get the hell out! Arlong might attack your ship if you linger around for too long!"

"Arlong? Attack our ship?" The leader of the group of marines chuckled. "We'll see about that...chi chi chi..."

"Nani?" Nami stared at him with wide eyes.

"Have you still not found it yet?!" The marine captain yelled. "We aren't looking for a single grain of rice here! She should have 100 million beli hidden around here! Its impossible to not find it!"

"How do you know how much she has?!" Genzo yelled, clenching his fists.

"Eh? Well you see...I just had a little hunch.." He replied with a dark smirk.

"I-It can't be..." Nami glared at him. "Was this Arlong's doing?!"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far..." Nezumi continued to smirk. "As workers of the government we are only doing our duty of prosecuting thieves...chi chi chi..."

"Why you marine scum!" Genzo growled.

"How could the marines let themselves be ordered around by pirates?!" Nojiko screamed.

"It's here!" One of the marines suddenly shouted. "I found it! The treasure!"

Nezumi quickly pushed the marine out of the way and lifted up the brown wooden lid. His smirk turned greedy as he stared at the wads of cash and gold. "This is amazing!" He stated. "That girl sure has some talent, that's for sure!"

"Some of these are all stained in blood.." One of the marines muttered.

"Who cares?" Nezumi replied. "Money is money!

"Don't touch that!" Nami growled, clutching her staff as she took steps towards the marines. "Don't touch it...don't touch it, don't touch it, don't touch it!" She continued to chant under her breath with a malicious look in her eyes.

"Nami!" Nojiko and Genzo ran forward and tried to stop Nami from taking anymore steps. Nezumi pulled out his gun.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Nami screamed, suddenly running forward with the intent of badly hurting this man. Genzo grabbed her wrist in order to pull her back, and Nojiko ran in front of her to try to calm her down. It was then that Nezumi shot at them, aiming for Nami, but the bullet instead hit Nojiko.

The female's eyes widened as she felt the shock of the bullet entering her stomach. The snail's eyes also widened immensely. "N-Nami..." Nojiko whispered, and it was as if everything suddenly went into slow motion. Genzo's eyes widened, Nami was slowly coming to her senses, and Nojiko's eyes closed before she fell backwards and onto the ground.

"Nojiko?!" Nami's eyes were wide. "N-NOJIKO?!" It was in this moment that Nami sounded as if she was a child- as if she was a little kid trying to wake up her older sister. "Nojiko? Nojiko! N-Noji..ko..."

**Click.**

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"What's going on, Gen-San?"

"D-Don't tell me the marines shot her!"

The villagers all ran towards the trio, worried looks on each of their faces. Seeing Nojiko cringe in pain made most of them gasp. How could the marines do such a thing to an innocent civilian!

"Nojiko!" Nami gasped as her older sister suddenly curled up in pain and tightly clutched her wounded abdomen. The den den mushi had crawled off of Nojiko's shoulder in fright and stood next to her head instead.

"Ugh..." Nojiko groaned lowly. "Kami...it hurts..."

"Hey Nami!" Luffy's goofy face suddenly appeared. "Need any help?"

Nami's whole body shook with fury at the sight of Luffy's face. "You're still here?! You're still here?!" She growled.

"Uh oh.." Luffy gulped as the red haired female stood up and marched towards him with the snail trailing after her.

Nami grabbed Luffy by his shirt with her wounded hand and got into his face. "This has nothing to do with you! So just get the hell off this island!" She practically screamed at him in anger before pushing him and quickly running off.

"Nami, where are you going?!" Genzo called.

She didn't offer a reply and kept running.

_**Click.**_

* * *

Luffy sat down onto the ground with the den den mushi in his lap as they curiously watched the villagers gather up guns, knives, and pitchforks.

"Eight years ago, we swore not to throw our lives away!" Genzo began. "Now matter how painful it may be living under their rule, we swore that as long as Nami was fine we would limit ourselves to a fight of endurance!" All around him the villagers, including Nojiko, were nodding their heads in agreement. "But this is how they have answered our endurance!" He pointedly looked at Nojiko, or rather her wound.

"Now that our only chance of liberation has been denied, there is no longer any hope for this tiny island! But we shall never forgive those fishman who harmed Nojiko, murdered Bellemere, and toyed with the kindness of that girl! Any objections?!"

"Of course not!" One villager yelled. "Let's go!"

"As if we would accept their rule now that things have come to this!" Another one bellowed.

"Everyone living in this village has been prepared to fight since day one!"

"So let's do this!"

"WAIT, EVERYONE!" Nami suddenly appeared from behind, panting lightly.

"Nami..?" Nojiko muttered, staring at her little sister.

"Guys, don't worry about it! Put down those weapons!" Nami began walking towards the group. "Please, just wait a little more! Ha...I'll try my best again!" Nami smiled widely. "I promise I'll raise enough money once again! It should be easier this time! So please, I ask that you-" Nami was cut off when Genzo suddenly stepped forward and hugged her.

"That's enough, Nami. You know that doing such a thing would be futile. You've carried all of our hopes on your shoulders for a long time.." Genzo whispered. "You've fought for a long time. I know that working with them...must have been worse than being stabbed by a thousand knives. You have fought well. But now...you can leave this village."

"What..?" Nami's eyes were starting to water but she kept the tears in- she wasn't done fighting yet. "B-"

"Nami." Nojiko cut her off. "You're smart, and you've got what it takes to live. And you have a dream to fulfill."

"Nojiko..." Nami pulled out a small dagger. "No! Everyone stop! I don't want to see anyone get hurt by those fishmen! You'll...you'll all die!"

"We know." Genzo replied. "...Now move out of the way, Nami! Let's go, everyone!"

Everyone marched past Nami with anger evident in their eyes. They were marching to their deaths, but it didn't matter. They were going to die for Nami.

"Nami.." Nojiko whispered as she marched past. "Live...okay?"

And then they were gone. Nami sunk to her knees, clutching her arm. The female was shaking as she stared at the tattoo of the Arlong Pirates on her arm. "Arlong..." She shakily whispered.

The den den mushi crawled away from Luffy and towards Nami. He wanted to help comfort her. He wanted to see her smile again. He hated to see her look so broken. The snail didn't want any of his new friends to look broken.

Nami growled suddenly, glaring at the Arlong Pirates tattoo on her arm. She suddenly lifted up her dagger and stabbed it.

"Arlong!" She growled. "Arlong." She continued to stab her arm, not caring about the blood oozing out of her. "Arlong! Arlong!" She huffed in rage and continuously stabbed herself. "Arlong! ARLONG! AR-"

Her arm stopped mid air as Luffy stood before her with his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Luffy.." Nami whispered. "What do you want?! You don't know anything about this island!"

"Ah. I don't."

"This has nothing to do with you...didn't I tell you to leave?!"

"Yeah. You did."

"Leave!" She began to throw sand at him, her whole body trembling. "Leave...leave...leave...leave...leave..."

Nami's tears fell quickly. All those years of holding back, all those years of standing strong, all those years came collapsing around her. She put her hand to her mouth as the tears fell faster, and her nose began to run with snot. "Luffy..." She whispered. She turned to him with red eyes and a trembling physique.

"Help me..."

"..." Luffy took off his hat and placed it onto Nami's head. The rubber male turned away from her and took a deep breath.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" He shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

Nami stared at him in shock, before clutching the hat on her head. "Luffy.." she whispered.

"Let's go!" Luffy stated, picking up the den den mushi and walking off.

"Right!" Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp looked up and began to walk with their captain.

_**Click.**_

* * *

***Ends it right there***

**Yes I know this chapter was pretty short but eh. That's how I wanted it to be, so I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a long chapter-**

**I'm going to be going to school over the summer. It's not summer school. I just want to do this so that I can have extra credits throughout my high school years. So yeah...fast updates...nope.**

**Don't you guys love it when you're texting people and then all of a sudden they stop replying in the middle of a conversation. Especially in the middle of an IMPORTANT conversation. Like. You lil shiz- reply-**

_**Please review- give me your thoughts because I'm not too satisfied with this chapter. **_


	14. Meet Hatchan, Chew, and Kuroobi!

**Okay you guys. Here's a little bit of the fight scene. Are you guys ready for this- I'm going back through the manga chapter just so that I can get these next few scenes right, so you guys are lucky.**

**Disclaimer: I'm probably going to be 80 by the time the One Piece is revealed. But anyway. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Who's the one called Arlong?" Luffy calmly stated, the snail sitting on his shoulder bobbing his head in agreement...as if he was ready to fight too.

Rubble and dust was everywhere. The part of the wall where a set of doors stood was now blown up. All around Luffy stood a lot of fishmen, sneering and leering at the rubber male. Behind Luffy stood Zoro, Sanji, and a shaking Usopp. And behind them stood Nojiko, Genzo, and the rest of the villagers.

"Arlong?" The large blue fishman sitting on a throne spoke, glaring over at Luffy. "That would be me. And who are you?"

"I'm Luffy." He replied, slowly walking towards the fishman. His steps were even and calm- like the calm before the storm.

"Luffy? Hm. And what are you...Luffy?"

"I'm a pirate." He replied, still walking towards him at an even pace.

"Hey you." Two large fishmen suddenly stood in front of Luffy, leering at him. Where do you think you're going, eh? We can't have you going around like you own the place. You have to answer to us first..." Both fishmen placed their hands onto Luffy's arms.

Luffy reached up and grabbed both of their heads and knocked them together, knocking them both out. "Out of my way!" He hissed in reply, not giving them another glance.

Arlong stayed in his seat, but his eyes were know solely focused on Luffy. "What does a pirate want with me?"

Luffy suddenly flew forward and punched Arlong in the face. The fishman was sent flying and crashed into the wall all the way on the other side of Arlong Park.

"Arlong!" His men cried in surprise.

_"What's with this kid?"_

_"I didn't even see that punch coming..."_

"Don't you ever..." Luffy huffed, his eyes dark with anger, and he tightly clenching his fists. "Make my navigator cry again!"

"Why you..!" A large amount of fishmen lunged for Luffy, a murderous intent in each of their eyes.

"Small fries can stay back!" A certain love icon shouted, before a flurry of kicks knocked them all back. Sanji and Zoro stood beside Luffy, with Usopp trembling behind them.

"Idiot. Running in head first all by yourself.." Sanji muttered.

"That's Luffy for you." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry." Luffy replied. "I ain't gonna lose."

"Dumbass." Sanji huffed. "We aren't worried about you. I only meant that you shouldn't hog all the glory for yourself."

"Oh."

"I-I don't particularly mind either way, L-Luffy!" Usopp stated, crossing his arms and putting his long nose into the air.

"Aren't you the brave one?" Zoro snorted, looking back at Usopp.

"_Roronoa Zoro!"_

_"That's him! He's the one who tricked me!"_

_"Long nose is still alive!"_

_"I thought he was dead..."_

"Pirates, eh?" Arlong sneered, making all those around him immediately shut up. "So that's how you're all related..." He sat back and chuckled. "So your only goal from the very beginning was to get Nami? SHAHAHAHAHA. What could four measly humans do?!"

"You idiots!" Hatchan yelled. "As if Arlong would ever fight the likes of you! I'll turn you all into fish food!" He played his mouth as if it were a trumpet. "Come out, beast!"

"_No way! The beast is coming out!"_

_"Could it be?! The monster from the Grand Line that destroyed Gosa?!"_

"W-What's going on?!" Usopp yelled, hiding behind Zoro.

"Come out, Momoo!" Hatchan bellowed.

With a loud cry, a certain green spotted sea cow arose from the ocean and towered over everyone. His nose ring glistened in the light.

"I-It's a monster!" Usopp yelled.

Sanji and Luffy gave Momoo a piercing glare. "So he's one of them then.." Sanji muttered.

Momoo took one look at the two male pirates and instantly broke into tears, remembering the beating they gave him earlier. The large sea monster turned and began to run away, not wanting to suffer from another brutal beating.

"_Momoo, wait!"_

_"Momoo, where ya going?!"_

"Momoo." Arlong suddenly snarled, making the big sea creature stop in his tracks. "Just where do you think you're going...? Heh. Well if you're going to run away...I ain't gonna stop you but..." Arlong's eyes narrowed intensely. "Well, Momoo?"

The sea creature suddenly turned around and lunged for the four men, murderous intent in his eyes.

"WAAAH, HERE HE COMES!" Usopp yelped.

"Follow Momoo's lead!" A bunch of fishman pirates suddenly lunged for the group. "Let's show these inferior humans what happens when they mess with the superior race!"

Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp were prepared to fight but we're stopped when Luffy shook his head. "They are all a bunch of time wasters. Leave them to me!" Luffy declared, steam coming out of his nose. He then handed Sanji the den den mushi.

The rubber male placed his feet into the concrete. He took a deep breath before twisting his rubber body around and around in circles.

"The hell is he doing?" Sanji muttered.

"I don't have a good feeling about this.." Zoro suddenly stated.

Just as Momoo closed in on him, as did the other fishmen, Luffy grabbed him by his horns ultimately stopping him in his tracks.

"_What the-"_

_"Momoo!"_

_"He must be a devil fruit user!"_

"Hey, let's get the hell out of here!" Zoro suddenly yelled, sweatdropping when he realized Usopp had already run off.

"But what's he doing?!" Sanji asked, already exasperated.

"Hell if I know!"

"Gomu Gomu..." Luffy began, and that's when Momoo knew he was in some deep deep trouble.

_"What is he..."_

_"Kill him!"_

"PIN WHEEL!" Luffy bellowed, untwisting his body and spinning Momoo around at the same time. He knocked out tons of fishman pirates in the process, and Momoo looked as if he was about to go unconscious. Luffy sent the poor sea cow soaring into the water where he landed with a loud splash and did not resurface.

So there Luffy stood, surrounded by knocked out fishmen, with an enraged look on his face. "I didn't come here to fight all of these small fries. The one who's ass I came to kick...was yours!" Luffy pointed his finger at a surprised Arlong.

"Splendid." Arlong gave a feral smirk. "How excellent. I was just thinking about murdering you myself."

"Seems like we have no choice but to fight..." Kuroobi muttered.

"How dare they hurt our brethren!" Hatchan exclaimed.

"Looks like we need to teach these humans the difference between our race and theirs...chu.." Chew sighed.

"Looks like the main force is about to meet us." Zoro widely smirked.

"That was way too dangerous!" Sanji yelled, bringing his foot down onto the top of his head.

"Ow." Luffy huffed.

"Are you trying to kill us too?!" Usopp yelled, smacking his head.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"If this is how things were going to turn out, we should have fought from the very beginning." Kuroobi stated, gaining the attention of all four men. "Arlong. Just stay right there."

"Mnnn..." Hatchan bent over and shook slightly.

"If we let you fight while you're that enraged...chu...all of Arlong Park will be destroyed..." Chew added.

"Take this..." Hatchan muttered. "Zero field of vision..."

"That octopus is up to something." Zoro pointed out.

"First, boil the octopus in salt water, slice it up, and add some olive oil and paprika to make an excellent side dish while drinking..." Sanji stated, handing the den den mushi back to Luffy.

"Uhh guys?" Luffy deadpanned. "Here me out. I'm in a bit of trouble..."

Please note that Usopp was bravely standing five feet away from the group.

"TAKOHACHI BLACK!" Hatchan yelled, a wave of black ink squirting out of his mouth. As he lifted all six arms into the air.

Sanji and Zoro moved out of the way but Luffy stood there, his feet implanted in the ground, and had to take all the ink head on. The den den mushi on his shoulder ,however, was able to tuck himself into his shell and watch the action from in there.

"You dumbass! Why didn't you dodge that?!" Zoro yelled.

"AHH I CAN'T SEE!" Luffy covered his eyes with his ink covered hands. "MY EYES!"

Hatchan lifted up a large chunk of the wall and stalked towards Luffy.

"Luffy! Get out of the way! The hell are you doing?!" Usopp called.

"That's the problem..." Luffy replied. "I kinda can't move..." He gestured towards his feet which were stuck in the concrete. "Or see..."

"What." Sanji stated.

Zoro facepalmed. "For god's sake..."

"You're the one who did that to yourself!" Usopp sweatdropped.

"Oi!" Hatchan lifted the chunk of the wall and threw it down onto Luffy with a hard blow.

...Only for it to crack in half, because Sanji stood in front of Luffy with his foot up and an exasperated expression on his face.

"Ah geeze.." He muttered.

"Nice one Sanji!" Luffy grinned and the den den mushi bobbed his head in agreement.

"Looks like ive chosen to follow a dumbass for a captain..but it's still a hundred times better than being in a pirate crew that would harm a lady."

_**"**_For a human, you're not half bad." Kuroobi stated. "But a pirate going around spouting chivalrous lines? How half-assed..."

Meanwhile, Usopp was busy trying to free Luffy of his confinement by trying to pull him free.

"Would you like to test just how half assed my chivalry really is, Mr Fish?" Sanji retorted. "Despite what you may think I've been a pirate for half my life."

"It seems as if you idiots don't understand just how powerful we fishman pirates are."

"Ugh! What about now Luffy?" Usopp asked as he continued to try to pull Luffy out of the ground.

"You're only stretching my feet." Luffy replied, picking his nose with his pinky.

"Are you even trying?!"

"You think you can just walk around Arlong Park like you own the place?!" Hatchan growled. He picked up another large chunk of the wall and stalked towards them.

"AHH!" Usopp began running with Luffy still being pulled behind him and the den den mushi still resting on his shoulder as Hatchan stalked towards them. "Hurry up and free your feet!"

"Oi octopus." Zoro suddenly stood behind him. "Those guys are busy. Why don't you play with me instead?"

"Roronoa Zoro!" Hatchan growled. "I almost forgot about you!" He threw the wall at Zoro, who swiftly dodged. "How dare you trick me like that?! And not only that, but you cut down my brothers!"

"I don't care about that. What's past is past. The situation is different now. You guys are going to be doing any killing today. It's us that's gonna be cutting you all down!"

"Good Zoro." Usopp rubbed his neck and gave a thumbs up. "You can handle the octopus...whoops..." He sweatdropped when he realized he had let go of Luffy. "Uh oh...Luffy!"

Luffy went soaring past everything and took Chew with him. He ended up right back where he started, with a pissed off Chew sitting on the ground beside him and rubbing his head while he glared at Usopp.

"Darn it." Luffy muttered. "I'm back.."

Usopp gulped. "M-My bad...AUUUGHHH!" The brave, long nosed male took off running with Chew following after him.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Arlong." Kuroobi spoke. "I've already asked you to not fight..."

"I'm not going to fight." Arlong replied as he walked towards the group, which was now missing Usopp and Chew. "But..."

"Oi!" Luffy suddenly growled. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" His rubber fist shot forward in an attempt to hit the captain of the Arlong Pirates, only for it to be easily dodged as Arlong caught his fist.

"You idiots really think you can beat us?" Arlong sneered.

"Heh. What if we do?" Sanji pointed out.

"You bet I think so, you idiot!" Luffy yelled. "Now let go of my hand!"

Zoro snorted. "Looks like he still has something to say."

Arlong suddenly kneeled down and used his claws to rip a circle around the concrete that held Luffy prisoner. He then lifted Luffy, along with the den den mushi on his shoulder and the concrete Luffy was trapped in up high with a smirk on his face. "Why don't we play this game? Devil fruit users are said to be unable to swim. But in this situation even a non devil fruit user would be unable to swim! SHAHAHA!"

"Don't tell me he's gonna throw him into the sea?!" Sanji growled.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy yelled, throwing a punch with his free hand and hitting Arlong square in his mouth. Arlong grabbed Luffy's fist with his teeth and bit down hard.

"Gaahhh!" Luffy cried in pain. The den den mushi on his shoulder was shaking slightly- the sight of Arlong's murderous eyes and the fact that Luffy was in an uncompromising situation only served to scare the small snail even more.

Arlong then threw the rubber male and den den into the ocean.

_**Click.**_

* * *

**Poor Momoo. He's such a cutie, I feel bad for doing this to him. Poor baby.**

***Scratches head.* I ain't typing up anything more, so I really hope you guys will accept this chapter. Its an update, right? Short and Sweet! Haha xD.**

**I've been busy lately. Taking extra credit classes, babysitting, typing up some story for my friend's birthday..it hasn't been an easy past few days.**

**By the way, what do you guys think Moshi's shell should look like? What color? Should it have designs? Or should it not? By the way, note that when it says "click" that just means that a roll for one slide has finished and is saving itself into the snail and the camcorder's memory. And then the next roll starts soon after.**

**I dislike how I might have to kinda stretch out the Arlong saga. But I'm doing this because you guys really wanted the fights to be recorded so I'll pull through somehow or another.**

**Please read and review. **


	15. Zoro and Sanji's Struggle!

**This arc isn't even that long but ugrhrhr. But then I look at the Alabasta Arc...and the Skypeia Arc oh god...oh well. I'll pull through the Arlong saga. I will. I think. Maybe. *Scratches face* Probably.**

**Disclaimer: If you guys went back through early manga chapters, you'd see A LOT of foreshadowment. Its the smallest things, stuff I would have never noticed before. Lot's of characters have been foreshadowed to appear. Yeah. Oh I don't own One Piece at all. Eiichiro Oda. Now that's a badass guy right there.**

**Read.**

* * *

"Mmf!" Luffy covered his mouth with his hands, trying desperately to let air fill his lungs, but he was quickly sinking to the bottom of the water and so was the den den mushi that was barely hanging on to his shoulder. He was a snail that could not swim at all, no matter how hard he tried he wasn't strong enough nor was he fast enough

It only took them a few seconds more before they landed at the bottom of the water, Luffy's hands still desperately covering his mouth and the den den mushi retiring inside it's shell once again, though that did nothing to keep the water out.

The snail's vision was blurring, and it could feel Luffy begin to lean over to the side and fall. The rubber male had let go of his mouth and his eyes were drifting shut and his body went limp as he lost his balance in the water and fell onto the ocean floor. The den den mushi himself wasn't faring so well and he too began to close his eyes.

It was only seconds later when the den den mushi realized he was floating upwards. He was surprised, but he realized that he was in fact very small and very light- of course he would float back up. But he didn't want to leave his rubber friend behind- he tried to grab onto Luffy but his efforts were in vain.

He soon made his way back to the surface and spit out a lot of water- he hoped he would never have to do that again, and he knew he wasn't strong enough to jump in and save his rubber friend. He was only a baby after all. He was able to see the octopus and Zoro standing face to face- ready for battle.

"What's the matter, Roronoa Zoro?" Hatchan taunted, holding up six swords with his six arms. "You already look exhausted."

"Thats none of your concerns." The former Pirate Hunter replied, tying his black bandanna around his head and clutching one of his swords between his teeth.

"Brother, catch!" Yosaku and Johnny cried, throwing their swords at the swordsman.

"I'll show you the vast gap I in skill that's a human with only two arms could only hope to surpass!" Hatchan stated. "The sow swords style that can only be used by a person with six arms and a supple body."

"Brother, watch out!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled desperately as their swords were headed towards Zoro at a fast speed.

"Takoashi Kiken!" Hatchan bellowed, raising up all six arms and all six swords and bringing them down upon Zoro.

It was then that the former bounty hunter sprung into action, grabbing both of Yosaku and Johnny's swords and dodging the attack. "Three sword style.." He began, narrowing his eyes.

"Nyuu! I'd like to see you take on my barrage of attacks with only three swords!" Hatchan yelled, trying desperately to land a hit on Zoro who swiftly dodged each attack.

"Tourou Nagashi!" Zoro yelled, suddenly standing behind Hatchan with his swords in the air as if he had just delivered a fatal attack to the octopus. Hatchan stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened when he suddenly leaned forward and coughed up a massive amount of blood. The octopus had a large wound on his chest area- he hadn't seen that coming.

"You've really made me mad now!" Hatchan hissed, turning to glare at the former bounty hunter who apparently wasn't giving any shits.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Hatchan declared. "Just think about it in a logical way! There's no way that you could beat my six swords when you only have three!"

"Logically? Tsk." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Seems like you've made a large error in your calculations. I may only have three swords, but there is a difference in the weight between our swords!"

"The weight?! You mean to say that your swords are heavier than mine?!" Hatchan snorted. "Don't be stupid! You may not realize it just by looking at them, but each of my swords weigh 300kg! Far heavier than any swords you puny humans could ever yield!"

"Hmph." Zoro rolled his eyes once again. "I have nothing to say to an idiot like yourself."

"Six swords Style: Octopus Pot Stance!" Hatchan stated, making all six of his swords touch creating a point and lunging for Zoro, only for it to be halted by one of Zoro's swords. "Take this.." Hatchan whispered. "New Year's...Octopus Opener!"

Zoro's arms were thrown up, exposing his heavily damaged chest. "Body Slam!" Hatchan yelled, butting his head against the swordsman's wounds. He went flying backwards, looking ready to pass out.

"You aren't about to have a safe landing!" Hatchan declared. "Six Swords Style: Ultimate Technique!" He spun all six swords above his head, making it resemble a modern fan. "Six Swords Waltz! Touch it and you'll be dead! Time to dice you up!"

Zoro flew right into the attack and blood was splattering everywhere. The villagers watched on in horror- was the green haired swordsman really about to die? After all theeffort he had just put forth, for the sake of their village?!

"_Oh no!"_

_"He couldn't have survived that!"_

_"Bro!"_

All of a sudden Hatchan stopped moving and stood perfectly still, his six arms still in the air and his eyes wide, his mouth agape. "Argh!" The octopus cried in pain as it was revealed that all six of his hands had been cut and they were all oozing scarlet red blood.

"Nyuu!" Hatchan fell onto the ground, holding his hands tightly as they began to sting. Zoro only stood there with a look of total indifference.

"_What...what just happened?!"_

Suddenly Hatchan sprung up, his eyes narrowed as he was very angered this time. "I really can't forgive you this time, not after the stunt you just pulled! It's time to finish you off, Roronoa Zoro!"

_"Bro! You've gotta get outta there! You're hurt real bad!"_

_"If only I was strong enough...I could go out there and help Brother Zoro myself!"_

"One more time!" Hatchan yelled. "Six Swords Style: Octopus Pot Stance!" He made all six swords touch in a point once again. "Time for you to die!"

The octopus lunged at Zoro with a loud battle cry. "This attack is unavoidable, just like all my other attacks!"

"Even if these wounds are enough to kill me.." Zoro muttered to himself. "I can't afford to die...and in order to beat that abnormal guy, Mihawk, I can't be normal either..." The swordsman got into a fighting stance once again. "Demon..." He muttered.

"New Years..." Hatchan began.

"Slash!" Zoro yelled and stopped all of Hatchan's movements.

_"What's going on?!"_

_"What happened?!"_

The den den mushi's eyes landed on Hatchan's six swords- they were all broken.

"Now do you understand the difference in weight between our swords?" Zoro tsked, his third sword still in his mouth. "I hope you're satisfied, octopus. Tatsu..."

"Nyuu!" Hatchan growled and resorted to his last tactic, which was to throw punches Zoro's way and to hope for the best. "Takoyaki Punch!"

"Maki!" Zoro growled, and seconds later Hatchan was flying through the air and blood, scarlet red blood, was following after him. He landed with a big crash on the ground, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth wide open- he didn't move at all. He had finally been knocked unconscious.

"Sorry, but I couldn't care less about you." Zoro sighed, putting away his swords. "I have to save my friends. Besides, that's what you get for making Nami cry." The swordsman plopped onto the ground, thoroughly exhausted. He had never been pushed so hard in his entire life, but he didn't regret it either. It only meant that he would have to become even stronger. It meant that he still had a long way to go.

He snorted as the snail made it's way towards him, a happy smile on his little face. Well, he was smiling until he looked up and saw a shadow looming over them.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Kuroobi sneered, lifting his arm into the air and getting ready to slice him up. "How dare you cut down Hatchan?!" He brought his arm down on the former bounty hunter-

Only for it to be blocked by the foot of a certain love cook.

"_It's him!"_

_"Brother cook!"_

_"He's alive! Curly eyebrow is alive!"_

"You sure did punch me back pretty far." Sanji stated, letting out a short laugh.

"There's actually a human in the East Blue who can actually survive after a hit from me?" Kuroobi raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. It seems I'm being underestimated."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Oi, Zoro!" Sanji frowned. "You stay put. Don't try to jump into the Da with those kind of injuries- it's likely that you will die!"

"Shut up! I bet Luffy's at his limit already.." Zoro frowned. "And we don't have time to wait for your fight to end." The den den mushi frowned at the sight, not wanting Zoro to jump into the water either.

"I know.I know we don't have any time left. I know that better than anyone, so say no more!" Sanji grinned then, his signature cigarette still in his mouth and a trail of blood running down his face due to a cut on his forehead, but he grinned nonetheless.

The love cook took off his shoes. "I'll go in, so quit your complaining!" He then hopped into the water.

"Ku ha ha ha!" Kuroobi smirked. "How interesting! A human dares to challenge me underwater?!"

"You dumbass!" Zoro sweatdropped. "That's exactly what they want you to do! You'll be at a disadvantage!"

"Sha ha ha ha ha!" Arlong laughed darkly. "It's time for you stupid humans to learn your place! Honestly, how stupid could he be?!" He laughed even more when Kuroobi jumped into the water after him.

_**Click.**_

* * *

The den den mushi looked up in surprise, as did Zoro, when moments later Sanji's head popped up and gulped in oxygen as he treaded in the water.

"Hey.." Zoro blinked as the love cook made his way onto the surface and continued to try to get more air into his lungs. "What happened...?"

"Don't worry." Sanji stated in between pants. "Luffy's fine.."

"Really?"

"Half-fine, you could say."

"Half-fine?"

"I'll tell you later." Sanji stood up and pointed at the water, his eyes narrowed and his signature cigarette no longer in his mouth. "Get your ass back up here, you damn fish!" He yelled. "It's time I finally kill you!"

Kuroobi emerged moments later, coughing harshly. "You still don't understand, do you? Whether it be on land or in the water, the difference in our strength is immense! And not only that, but you've invoked my wrath now." He climbed onto the surface of the water. "I will kill you with the essence of fishman karate."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them once again. "Earlier I sent you flying with my 100 Title Smashing true punch, and you still survived. But the chances of you surviving my ultimate technique, 1000 Title Smashing true punch is...zero!"

"Coluer!" Sanji suddenly lunged forward, lifting his leg up and bringing it against Kuroobi's face. "Epaule!" He added, bringing his foot down onto his shoulder. "Cotelette!" He smashed his foot against Kuroobi's rib cage.

"Argh!" Kuroobi cried out in pain, coughing up small amounts of blood.

"What did you say you would take from me?!" Sanji asked in a dark tone. "Gigot!" He yelled, delivering a harsh blow to Kuroobi's leg.

"Why you..." Kuroobi growled, trying to push himself into a standing position as Sanji prepared to deliver another attack. "Take this! My ultimate 1000 title-"

"Mutton Shot!" Sanji growled, nailing Kuroobi in his stomach with his feet. The fishman pirate was sent flying back, past Arlong, and through a wall. He didn't get up- it looked as if he had been knocked unconscious.

"Hmph." Sanji huffed. "I guess he didn't want dessert. Well, small fries will be small fries. Looks like this game is ours for the taking."

Arlong suddenly stood up, his fists clenched and his body shaking with anger. "How dare...How dare you do this to my brothers?!" He glared at Zoro and Sanji with enough ferocity to make the den den mushi flinch. "You're getting too cocky if you think you've already won.."

"Hey, love cook." Zoro suddenly said. "What did you mean when you said Luffy was only half fine?"

"It means he's not dying, at least not for the time being." Sanji replied. "But I'll have to make one more trip down to the ocean floor..."

"It seems like he's not gonna let us though..." Zoro stated, his hands reaching for his swords.

"Ah." Sanji sighed. "Looks like this battle has yet to be won..."

_**Click.**_

* * *

**And there you have it. Sanji and Zoro's battles. Not very descriptive, but then again...you guys already know what happened. Oh, sorry if Sanji's fight seemed way too short. But half his battle took place under water, so of course it would seem short to all viewers.**

**Also, I would like to apologize to Lammy. I know you wanted to see Usopp's battle, but majority people wanted Zoro and Sanji's. Don't worry- Usopp will have his badass moment soon.**

**Gosh, I actually cannot stand this chapter. I feel like it's lacking a lot, and it most likely is. But I'm publishing it anyways, because this is probably the best I can do right now. Would you guys be surprised if I told you that each chapter in this story- no, each story I've ever written on this sight has all been typed up via mobile? Yeah, I never get on a computer with fanfiction net. I'm always on my phone- so yeah. Now you guys know. Wohoo.**

**You guys have left me with a jumble of ideas for Moshi's shell color. You'll see what color I decide on after the whole battle is won.**

**Hmm, so I have yet another question concerning Luffy and Arlong's final battle. Just where do you guys think Moshi should be located at this time? What footage should be recorded? Tell me please, I need to know.**

_**Well. You know what's next. Reviews! Yay!**_


	16. Freeing Luffy and Nami's Decision!

**Well, it's been raining for days. Along with the rain comes the thick, dry humidity. It's so hot outside. But I love the rain. Hehe.**

**I would say that I'm sorry about the late update, but I've been on a mini vacation and it feels nice to not be stressed out so much, ya know? But I am still gonna write this story, so long as you guys are still interested in it. So pls stay interested because yeah.**

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan-based work of prose. One Piece is the property of Toei Animation, Funimation, and Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release. Pls.**

**Read.**

* * *

"_Am I dreaming..?"_

_"What did that shark just do?"_

_"I thought he only threw water, but...those two are over there coughing up blood!"_

Sanji and Zoro were both on the ground, the snail sitting beside them with a worried expression on his face. He was scared- just a second ago both men were wearing cocky smirks and were ready to do battle once more, but here they were on their hands and knees coughing up blood.

To be more precise, Zoro seemed as though he was dead and Sanji looked as if he was seconds away from death.

The den den mushi looked over at Arlong, who had a sneer on his lips and was standing at his tallest height. The fishman had that look in his eye, that crazed look that came with a person who was about to murder someone.

_"Brother cook! Don't stand up!"_

_"What happened to Brother Luffy? Please don't tell me he's dead!"_

Sanji was standing then. He was still coughing up a lot of blood, but he was standing nonetheless. The den den mushi stared at Sanji with wide eyes before he glanced over at Arlong. The fishman rolled his eyes at the sight.

"I don't even need to touch you pathetic humans." Arlong sneered. He held up his hand, which was dripping with water. "Just a small amount of water is more than enough to kill the likes of you...this is the grave difference in power between us fishmen and you pathetic humans."

"Shut the hell up!" Sanji growled, lifting up his leg. "Poitrine shot!" He swung his leg at Arlong, only for his attack to be dodged. Arlong sneered once again before throwing a small amount of water at the cook which sent Sanji flying back onto the ground, beside Zoro and the den den mushi.

"Damn.." Sanji muttered, wiping away blood. "Fighting us is just a game to him. He's only splashing some water on us, but..." Sanji coughed up more blood. "It's as strong as a blast from a gun. Is this how strong a shark type fishman really is..?"

"Hurry up and die already." Arlong growled. "It's not as if your lives are actually worth anything."

"Arlong!" A familiar feminine voice suddenly called, and all heads turned towards the source of the voice. The den den mushi smiled in delight when he saw Nami standing there with a bandage around her arm and hand, and with a long staff in her hands. Perched on her head was a certain someone's straw hat.

_"It's Sister Nami!"_

_"Na-Chan!"_

_"Nami-San?!"_

"Nami." Arlong smirked, glancing over at his "navigator". "What great timing. I was just about to kill these pathetic pirates. What brings you here?"

Nami examined the area. She stared at Zoro, who was knocked out in a puddle of his own blood. She stared at Sanji, who was struggling with his breathing. Kuroobi and Hatchan were both knocked unconscious. The den den mushi was staring at her with his big, teal eyes. And Luffy, Usopp, and Chew were no where in sight.

"What did I come here for?" Nami slowly began to speak. "I came here...to kill you, Arlong."

_**Click.**_

* * *

"To kill me?" Arlong blinked. "You? Kill me? SHA HA HA HA HA HA! In the eight years you have been with me, how many times have you tried to kill me and actually succeeded?! Whether by assassination poisoning or surprise attacks, you tried your hardest and yet here I am still breathing!"

He spread out his arms, still laughing harshly. "Nami, you of all people should know by now that it's impossible for inferior humans to kill me! So listen well! I'm not gonna kill you...And I won't let you escape either...you're gonna be my cartographer FOREVER!"

Nami stared at him in fear- her body was trembling under his harsh stare, and her mind was reeling as it was processing everything he was saying.

"But you also know that I'm an understanding guy." Arlong continued. "I don't want to chain down a little girl such as yourself. You're still very small, but you're smart. I'm planning to kill every human out here, other than yourself." He gestured to the villagers and to Zoro and Sanji. "But if you agree to join the Arlong Pirates again...I'll allow all the villagers in this puny town to live."

The villagers stared at the fishman pirate, with looks of disgust, fear, and annoyance.

"I can't say the same for these two idiots though." Arlong "gently" kicked Sanji in the side, causing him to fall over. "They've pissed me off too much. So what do you say, Nami?"

The den den mushi stared at Sanji and Zoro, both of whom now looked dead. He then shakily looked up at Arlong, who seemed to not notice his presence. Then he glanced over at Nami, whose face was devoid of all emotion.

"Will you choose to side with me and save your fellow villagers? Or will you side with these weaklings and attempt to fight me? Tell me, Nami, please. Are you with me?" Arlong narrowed his eyes at Zoro and Sanji. "Or with them?"

_"You rotten monster!"_

_"You're still forcing Nami to join your crew, either way!"_

_"That's unfair! Na-Chan doesn't deserve this life!"_

"Minna!" Nami suddenly yelled, clutching the straw hat sitting atop her head. All eyes were on Nami as she sucked in a breath and released. She turned towards the villagers with a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry. But will you please die with me?!"

"ALRIGHT!" The villagers shouted, holding up all their weapons. "We'll gladly die for you, Nami-Chan!"

"I see." Arlong's smirk turned into a frown. "So you choose to all die huh.."

"BFFFFFFT!" Suddenly a large spurt of water could be seen coming from the other side of the village.

"What the hell.." Arlong stared at the water spurt in curiosity.

"It worked." Sanji muttered, smiling a small smile. "Now all we have to do is free his legs..."

"Oh." Zoro muttered in reply, rubbing his head. "So that's what's going on here..."

"Ahhh!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled, looking at Nami with large smiles on their faces. "Brother Luffy must be...!"

And then Zoro was standing, or at least was trying to stand, and gave Nami a thumbs down which brought a smile on to her face.

"30 seconds." Zoro told Sanji, putting his sword into his mouth. "That's all I've got. That's all the time we get."

"That's more than enough time for me!" Sanji replied, jumping into the water after throwing off his shoes.

"There shouldn't be a fountain over there.." Arlong bristled. "That rubber brat must be...!" He stepped towards the water, but Zoro was instantly in front of him with all his swords pointed at the shark type fishman.

"Don't pay any heed to them." Zoro growled. "Pay attention to me, you half-fish mutant!"

Arlong licked his lips. "Didn't I tell you to never call me that again, Roronoa Zoro?" He growled and raised his fist.

"Egg Star!" A voice suddenly shouted, and three eggs were thrown into Arlong's face.

"Eh?!" Zoro blinked, looking around. "Where did that come from?!"

"I'll back you up, Zoro!"

"_Brother Usopp, is that you? You're so brave!"_

_"Are you alright?! Where are you?!"_

_"He's sure to make a brave appearance!"_

Usopp's head popped up from behind the cracked wall. "Fight without any worries, Zoro!"

Zoro sweatdropped. "That's where you were...?"

The den den mushi smiled once again, happy to see that his long nosed friend was still alive.

"Usopp!" Nami looked at him, still smiling brightly.

"Nami!" Usopp smiled right back at the female. "Guess what? I took down one of Arlong's officers all on my own!"

"Really?"

"Its nice to know that you'll come over here and bravely fight too." Zoro deadpanned.

_**Click.**_

* * *

_I don't know what's going on, but Brother cook's actions seem to be the key to our victory!"_

_"Come on, Brother Zoro! Hang in there!"_

"Its said that the sea robs devil fruit users not only of their powers.." Arlong began, walking towards Zoro. "But also every bit of their energy as well. The fact that that rubber brat isn't dead yet means that someone has been interfering with our game!"

"Interfered with our game?" Zoro snorted. "I never considered this game to be a fair one." The green haired swordsman held up his swords as Arlong approached.

"Even so, I do need to see who's been interfering!" Arlong growled. The den den mushi was still on the ground, recording every moment, but it seemed as if he was beneath Arlong's notice.

"Hey Arlong!" Usopp yelled, waving his arms. "Look over here! Usopp rubber band!" He held up a rubber band and made it seem as if he were about to sling shot it over at Arlong.

"The hell are you doing?!" Nami deadpanned, shaking her head.

Arlong didn't spare Usopp a single glance. "You standing before me means that you want me to kill your first, right Roronoa Zoro?"

"Tsk." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Ill break that nose that you're so proud of!" With that being said he swung his sword at Arlong's nose...only for the sword to stay still against his nose no matter how hard Zoro pressed the sword against it.

"Fool." Arlong snarled. "Its because my nose won't break that I'm so proud of it! Maybe if you were in better health you might have made a scratch on it!"

"

_Hey look over there! The octopus has gotten back up!"_

_"But what's he doing...?"_

"Whew." Hatchan was indeed standing up once again. He put his arms down and sighed in relief. "Whew! I thought that rubber band would have hit me!"

"Oi!" Everyone shouted, sweatdropping.

"Eh?!" Usopp blinked. "I mean...that was my exact intention!"

"Octopus.." Zoro sighed in frustration.

"I won't let you bastards have your way!" Hatchan yelled. "I'll kill your friend!" Hatchan dived into the ocean.

It was then that Arlong brought his nose down onto Zoro's chest, right on his horrible wound.

_"Brother Zoro!"_

Arlong lifted Zoro up by his neck and stared in shock at his wounds. "What the hell? Someone with these kind of wounds should already be dead...!"

"Zoro!" Nami clamped her hands over her mouth and stared in shock. "Zoro, please stay alive!" She whispered. "Zoro..."

"If you had lied down quietly, those wounds wouldn't have opened again." Arlong stated.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" And suddenly Luffy was flying through the air with a loud battle cry.

"Brother Luffy!"

"Luffy!" Nami looked up in delight.

"So damn late...that moron." Zoro muttered.

"Zoro!" Luffy's arms stretched and he grabbed Zoro and then Zoro was flying away from Arlong and Luffy was flying towards the shark type fishman pirate.

"You dumbass!" Over half the village bellowed.

_**Click.**_

* * *

**And there you all have it. The latest update. Probably not my best update, but not my worst either right? I'm sorry for any spelling errors. Not the best in grammar, but not the worst either.**

**If you read this far, comment "Pickle" in the review. Don't ask why, just do it.**

**Ahaha, Johnny Spectre I can totally see that. Moshi just sitting on Luffy's shoulder and acting like a parrot. And I already had that idea in mind. Hmm..**

**So I know these fight scenes must be really boring to some, since you've already seen them, but I have to get these battles on tape. As soon as it's over I'll be back to recording silly and nostalgic moments between the Straw Hat crew!**

**Please review!**


	17. Nami! You are My Friend!

**I can't believe you guys actually said Pickle-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece at all. [Insert funny sentence here] Haha, that was so funny!**

**Reaaad!**

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no...Bullet!" Luffy yelled, shooting his rubber fist into Arlong's stomach. "Gomu Gomu no...Gatling Gun!" His fists shot out at rapid speeds, punching Arlong all over his body and the fishman pirate couldn't do anything to stop the attack. Arlong was soon sent flying backwards and landed on the rubble that was once his throne.

"Whew!" Luffy stretched his body, yawning loudly. "That was a good workout!"

The den den mushi grinned at the sight of the Straw Hat boy. He really was alive! Luffy bent down and picked up the small, happy snail and placed him onto his shoulder.

Arlong 'tsked'. "What exactly did you just do?"

"My warm-up." The future Pirate King replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Sha ha ha ha..." Arlong quietly laughed. "Not bad for a human. But you might have been happier had you died peacefully under the sea.

Luffy continued to stretch his body, shrugging his shoulders and wiggling his toes. "Eh? No, actually I'm very happy that I was rescued."

"Do you have any idea of how angry I am..." Arlong glared at Luffy. "The seething rage I feel after seeing my beloved brothers being crushed by you pathetic lot? Within time you'll come to realize that it probably would have been better if you had died at sea."

_"I wonder if brother Luffy will be alright..even that fierce attack just now didn't affect Arlong at all..."_

_"Enough about that! Just how far was Brother Zoro sent flying?!"_

"Get him, Luffy!" Usopp cried. "I'll back you up!"

"Enough with your "backup." Nami sweatdropped.

"Do you know what the hopeless difference between you and I is?" Arlong asked as he slowly rise to his full height.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Nose?" He asked, getting into a fighting stance.

_"Is he joking..?"_

"Or jaw?"

_"I don't think so.."_

"Webbed hands?"

"No! It's our race!" Arlong snarled, lunging at Luffy with his teeth, an attack Luffy was barely able to dodge.

Arlong continued to lunge at Luffy with his teeth, with the intent to murder him in mind. Luffy scooped up the small snail as he continued to dodge Arlong's attacks.

But Arlong moved with fierce speed and pinned Luffy to one of the columns and glowered at the rubber male. He opened his jaw and bit down on Luffy, only for the male to dodge by simply stretching his neck and moving to the side. Arlong's razor sharp teeth bit into the column, causing it to crumble and fall into rubble.

"Whew." Luffy blinked after just barely escaping Arlong's death bite. "Talk about scary."

"This is a power we fishman are born with." Arlong calmly stated. "A power that the heavens did not bestow upon your kind. Which is why you are the inferior species! We have been on completely different levels since birth!"

Luffy placed the snail onto his shoulder and glared at Arlong. "So what? Don't get so cocky just because of that!" Luffy punched one of the columns with his fist, causing it to crumble. "I don't need to chew through stone to crush it!"

"_HAAAH! NICE ONE BRO!"_

_"THat's right! The end result is the same!"_

"Such frivolous objections..." Arlong sneered. "You humans truly are an idiotic, weak, pathetic race! What can you do?! You couldn't even save yourself from drowning!"

Luffy bent down and picked up two swords. "Its because I can't do anything that I need help! Shishishi!" Luffy rushed towards Arlong and began randomly attacking the shark type fishman with the two swords.

"What the hell?" Arlong growled, dodging each attack. "You're just randomly swinging those swords around-" He was cut off when Luffy suddenly slapped him. Arlong's eyes narrowed in anger. "I don't have time to play around with you..." He took Luffy's swords and flung them behind him. "So enough with your-"

"Shut your trap!" Luffy yelled before his fist shot forward and nailed Arlong in his jaw. The bottom part of his mouth clashed with the top part, and his teeth were instantly broken. The shark type fishman flew onto his back and grabbed at his mouth while crying out in pain.

"_Woah! He broke Arlong's teeth!"_

Luffy huffed. "Of course I don't know how to fight with swords, you dumbass!"

_"Just what is he trying to say?"_

"I don't know a thing about navigation either! I can't cook! I can't lie! I'm confident that I wouldn't be able to survive if there weren't other people to help me!" Luffy stated, giving Arlong a hard glare.

"Hey." Usopp deadpanned. "Why am I just the storyteller?"

"Shahahaha...aren't you quite honest about admitting how worthless you are?" Arlong sat on the concrete indian style. "Must be pretty hard for your crewmates to deal with an incompetent fool like you. It's a wonder why they'd try so desperately hard to save you. You call yourself fit to be a captain, yet you don't even have an ounce of self confidence?! Just what exactly can you do, boy?!"

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "I can beat you."

_"Alright, Brother Luffy!"_

_"Wohoo! He can do it!"_

"Damn straight." Sanji smirked softly.

"If you lose, I'll kill you." Zoro muttered.

"And I'll back you up!" Usopp yelled, fistpumping.

"Enough babbling, you pathetic humans!" Arlong shouted and his cracked teeth fell out, only to be replaced by a new set.

"Ah! His teeth grew back!" Luffy stated in surprise.

"I am a shark after all. My teeth will grow back every time." Arlong replied, standing to his full height. "And the new ones are always stronger than the last ones! This is the gift bestowed to me by the heavens!" He pulled out his teeth twice, and both times they grew back. He held up his pulled out teeth which a vicious smirk. "Now do you realize just how much we are superior to the humans?"

"Tooth gun!" Arlong shot forward and his three sets of teeth began to unleash a barrage of attacks on Luffy. The rubber male was quickly cornered, and just as Arlong's teeth were about to chew him up Luffy lifted up one of the fishmen lying on the ground and used him as a shield.

"A-Arlong, it hurts.." The random fishman muttered as Arlong sank his teeth into him.

"Whew." Luffy breathed a sigh of relief. The den den mushi sitting on his shoulder was shaking slightly, but stood strong- he had to become stronger for Luffy and for Luffy's friends. And the snail knew that Luffy could kick Arlong's ass.

"Why you..." Arlong growled.

"That gives me an idea.." Luffy suddenly grinned.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"How dare you use one of my brethren as a shield?!" Arlong snarled.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who attacked him."

"Brother Luffy says he has a good idea!"

"What could it be?"

_"Did he come up with a secret strategy or something?"_

"Tooth gun!" Arlong shouted once again and lunged at Luffy using the same attack as before.

Luffy swiftly dodged each attack, and as soon as Arlong came close enough Luffy kicked him in his jaw once more. His teeth fell out once more.

"Yosh! It came out!" Luffy grinned and picked up Arlong's teeth.

"You..do you still not understand that no matter how many times you try...that it's futile to try to crush my teeth!?" Arlong bellowed.

_"Could it be that this has something to do with the idea Brother Luffy came up with..?"_

Luffy put Arlong's teeth into his mouth. "Look! I have fangs too!" The snail sitting on his shoulder sweatdropped.

"Just how long are you gonna be playing around?!" Arlong snapped, and swung his teeth at Luffy. The rubber male wasn't able to dodge this time and took a stab to the side.

"Aaah!" Luffy yelped, clutching his side. "I've been bitten by a shark!"

_"It's because you were playing around!"_

"Augh!" Luffy cried out once more when Arlong's teeth bit him in his stomach. The den den mushi stared at the wound on Luffy's stomach with wide eyes.

"Urgh!" Arlong gasped when Luffy suddenly bit Arlong on his shoulder, using Arlong's on teeth. The shark type fishman threw Luffy off of him and clutched his shoulder.

"Hah!" Luffy smirked. "How does it feel to be bitten by your own teeth?!"

"They may be my teeth but with your feeble jaws...!" Arlong tsked, taking the set of teeth out of his shoulder. "Listen up...what defines a shark's teeth is it's ability to rip flesh!" Arlong bit down on Luffy's arm, spilling lots of blood.

"Ack!" Luffy cried. The snail stared at Arlong's mouth on Luffy's arm in fear- he was so close to him! If he had went an inch higher he would have bitten him, and killed him!

"_His arm's gonna be torn!"_

_"Brother Luffy!"_

"Argh.." Luffy began to scream before he brought his arm, along with Arlong, up and slammed him onto the ground. Luffy pulled his arm from Arlong's mouth and scrambled away from him.

The rubber male pulled Arlong's teeth out of his stomach and coughed up blood. The den den mushi rubbed his tiny head against Luffy's ear, as if to comfort him. Luffy only sighed and slowly stood up, turning to face the other pirate captain.

"Eh..?" Luffy blinked, looking around. "Where did he go?"

"LUFFY!" Usopp yelled. "The WATER!"

Suddenly the fin of a shark popped up out of the water. Luffy stared at it in shock. "There's a shark in the water!"

"Yeah!" Usopp deadpanned. "That's Arlong!"

"What..?" Luffy frowned. "He dove under water..?"

And suddenly Arlong flew out of the water, headed straight for Luffy and the den den mushi. His sharp nose hit Luffy right in his stomach, causing the rubber male to fly into the wall. The snail sneezed a bit as the dust around them settled. Luffy clenched his teeth and held his stomach, which was oozing more blood.

"Damn it...barely dodged that.." Luffy muttered.

Arlong flew back into the water, leaving Luffy to stare after him in thought.

"Hmph." Luffy stood up and glared at the water. "Come at me, you stupid shark!" He held his hands out in front of him and pulled all the fingers of one hand using his other hand. "Gomu Gomu no Shield!"

_"Eh? What's that stance?"_

_"Don't tell me he's seriously planning to stop Arlong with that!"_

Arlong shot up from out of the ocean once more, smirking as he headed straight for Luffy and the den den mushi.

Only for his attack to be stopped as Luffy wrapped his fingers around Arlong's face with a smirk of his own and pushed off the shark type fishman, bouncing away and landing against the side of the building. Arlong, on the other hand, went flying into the building.

"_What happened to Luffy?! Was he hit?!"_

_"No! He bounced himself away from Arlong!"_

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned. "That one work on me!" The snail sitting on his shoulder blinked, dazed. He had already been through a lot with Zoro and Sanji, and now he and Luffy were jumping all around from place to place.

"Shark on Darts!" Arlong dived for Luffy once more. "You can't escape from me! And then he went for Luffy once again as they were both falling towards the ground. "Time to finish this!"

"As if I'll let you!" Luffy shouted. "Gomu Gomu no Net!" His fingers wove around each other and became bigger, creating a rubber net that trapped Arlong. "Followed by..." He placed his feet together. "Gomu Gomu no Spear!" And with that being said Luffy's feet shot down and nailed Arlong in his stomach, causing the fishman to throw up blood as he went down.

"_Wohooo! Go Luffy!"_

_"It worked!"_

"Eh? Is he dead?" Luffy blinked, and peered down at him, but got his answer really soon.

Arlong's eyes were nearly white. His pupils were dilated more than what one would assume to be possible. The veins in his eyes were a dark red.

_"Arlong's eyes changed..!"_

_"They are the same eyes that a sea king has when it goes berserk! Luffy must have made him really angry..."_

"Thats the first time I've seen those eyes.." Nami muttered.

Arlong suddenly grabbed Luffy by his hair. "How dare you do that.." He began as Luffy and den den struggled to get free. "To me, a fishman?! Your superior!" Arlong flung Luffy all the way towards the rubble, where Luffy landed as if he hadn't just been thrown by a fishman.

"Ah that was scary!" Luffy scratched his head. "It didn't hurt but he looks really pissed...oh.." Luffy blinked as Arlong began to move towards him. Arlong punched the wall, and Luffy quickly moved away. Arlong brought his hand out from the wall, and held up a large sword shaped saw.

_"Thats one big ass saw!"_

"What's that?!" Luffy yelled. Even den den was shaking, though he had been shaking throughout the whole battle so this was nothing new.

"Luffy, that's Kiribachi!" Nami yelled.

Arlong swung huge saw at Luffy, and the rubber male had no choice but to dodge each attack the best he could. The snail was barely holding on to Luffy's shoulder by this point in time.

Luffy was finally forced to crash through one of the windows, away from the crowd. Now it was only he, the den den mushi, and Arlong.

_**Click.**_

* * *

Luffy sat with his back against the wall, the den den mushi still sitting on his shoulder. Arlong loomed over them with a sadistic smirk.

"Don't get in my way anymore." He stated, tightly clutching his sword shaped saw. "You damn rubber brat."

"What is this room?" Luffy asked, looking around curiously. "It's full of paper."

Indeed there was paper everywhere. Tall stacks of old papers sat side by side on the hard floor. There was a bookcase filled to the brim with navigation books. And sitting close to Luffy was a chair and a desk with a half finished map on it.

"They're not just papers. These are all the maps that Nami spent eight years drawing." Arlong looked around the room, that ugly sadistic smirk still on his face as he looked at all the well drawn maps. "For us fishman, obtaining data about the sea is simple but using that data to draw maps is another matter. Even if you search the whole world, you won't find anyone who could draw maps as accurately as these. Nami is a true genius."

"Ah..." Luffy frowned, and now the den den mushi sitting on his shoulder was no longer shaking. The small snail was growling softly, wanting to attack this fishman for making his friend suffer for eight whole years.

"There would be nothing more tragic than to waste those god given talents that she possess!" Arlong continued on.

"..." Luffy picked up a pen from off the ground. "This pen...is encrusted with blood..."

"For Nami, there is no better happiness than to stay here and to continue to draw maps! For the sake of my ambition, that is!" Arlong pointed his sword shaped saw at Luffy with a loud chuckle. "Once we fishmen learn everything there is to know about the seas from Nami's maps, we will be invincible! The world shall then become my empire! And this island, or the East Blue in essence, shall be my stepping stone for that!"

"..." Luffy continued to stare at the pen.

"Do you think you could use her more effectively than I?!"

Luffy dropped the pen, and sat deathly still for a moment before he gripped the end of Arlong's sword shaped saw. "Use?!" He squeezed it hard enough to break it. "Just what do you think she is?!"

"She's a brilliant cartographer." Arlong raised an eyebrow at the sight of the end of his sword being crushed by the rubber captain. "Of course she is still a member of your inferior race, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. I'll have her continue to draw maps in this room forever. I'll buy her any clothes she would ever want, so she will never be in want as long as she lives. In return, all she has to do is draw maps for me. Because you see...we are crewmates."

And suddenly Luffy stood up and kicked the desk out of the window. He turned around and punched the bookcase, sending it flying out of the building too.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Arlong snapped.

Luffy didn't answer, and instead threw yet another desk out of the building. Arlong lunged at him, desperate to keep his precious maps inside the room, but Luffy was having none of it and he dodged the attacks while throwing more stuff out of the building.

Arlong finally managed to grab Luffy by his neck. "Those took eight years for her to draw, you little shit!" He reached over and bit Luffy in his neck, hard. (And lucky for Moshi, he was sitting on Luffy's other shoulder.)

"Argh..." Luffy growled. "I ain't got a damn clue about fishmen..or how great they are.." Luffy reached behind him and grabbed Arlong's nose. "Nor do I know anything about her maps...but! I finally know how to help her!" Luffy snapped Arlong's nose, causing the fishman to reel back in pain.

"This room that she never wanted to be in...I cannot allow it to exist! I'll erase this place down to the very last trace!" Luffy declared, the den den mushi bobbing his head in agreement.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy lifted his foot up high, higher than the ceiling, and high enough for all the villagers and Nami and the rest of his crew to see.

"Don't get so conceited now! As if the mighty Arlong Park could ever be destroyed by the likes of you!" Arlong growled, standing to his feet once more. He opened his mouth wide, exposing his razor sharp teeth. "Shark on..."

"Tooth!" Arlong bellowed, running towards Luffy with ferocious speed.

"Battle Axe!" Luffy cried, bringing his foot back down into the room.

The den den mushi couldn't do anything to stop what happened next. One moment he was sitting on Luffy's shoulder, glaring daggers at Arlong, and the next thing he knew he was being thrown out of the building.

He couldn't see the ruckus that was going on behind him as he flew. He didn't know what Luffy was doing. All he knew was that he was flying and that he was scared out of his mind.

"_Oi! It's den den!"_

_"That snail is flying! Just what the hell is going on!?"_

The den den mushi's eyes widened as he saw each of the villagers looking at him in awe. And there were four faces that he recognized the most, though one face in particular was standing out the most to him.

"I've got you, Moshi!" She cried, holding her arms out for him. And in seconds everyone, including Usopp, Zoro (well...Zoro was asleep, but it's the thought that counts!), and Sanji, were doing the same- they were holding out their arms so that they could catch him.

"Don't be scared, Moshi!" Usopp chimed in. "We've got you!"

And Moshi smiled widely, as he knew he was safe because his friends were going to catch him and he knew he would be just fine.

He fell right into Nami's arms, and she softly patted his head before placing him onto her shoulder. The den den mushi stayed close to her ear, smiling widely, glad to have his friend back. He then looked over at the wreckage that was once Arlong Park.

"Luffy!" Nami began to rush towards the rubble, but was held back by Johnny and Yosaku.

"Brother..." Johnny muttered.

"_A-Arlong Park is destroyed..?"_

_"Which one of them won?!"_

_"Just what the hell happened in there?!"_

Usopp scurried over to Nami's side and they both shared glances of worry.

And suddenly, from the wreckage, a tall figure stood up with blood running down his arms, his fists clenched, and his black hair messier than usual.

"Luffy!" Nami, Usopp, Yosaku, and Johnny cried in unison.

Luffy took a deep breath.

_**"Nami! You're my crewmate- You're my nakama! Got it?!"**_

Nami could feel the wind blowing her hair around as his words reached her ears. Tears began to spill down her cheeks, and this time they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

"G-Got it!" She replied, wiping away her tears with her wrists.

"ARLONG PARK HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" The villagers cheered in happiness, throwing down their weapons and hugging each other.

"Shishishi!" Luffy grinned.

_**Click.**_

* * *

**And so the Arlong Park Arc has BASICALLY reached it's conclusion! Yay! (Though there's a kinda surprise in the next chapter..)**

**Guys, I feel really happy now. Know why? Because I'm really sticking with this story. I can't believe I'm still writing it, and I'm happy because I've just finished one of the hardest parts to write in One Piece- the Arlong Park arc. I'm nearly done with the East Blue Saga, and to me that's a big milestone!**

**Special thanks to Leo, Johnny Spectre, mello, LuckyLucy, hikari, Lammy, Wolfy, and BlackRabbitAlice, because honestly if it weren't for you guys I would have quit a long time ago.**

**Thank you to Mr. 0-San for making my day with that hilarious review. Seriously, that really made my day.**

**I still have a very long way to go before I reach the current arc, don't I? I guess I better get to writing!**

_**Please review!**_


	18. Luffy's Promise, and Moshi's Shell

**And here is yet another chapter! Whew! I'm so glad that all these damn fight scenes have been typed up and are done with! At least for now, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Have you guys seen Chopper's Japanese VA? She is so adorable! And so is Nami's Japanese VA, and so is Usopp's! Anyway. This is a non-profit fan-based work of prose. One Piece is the property of Toei Animation, Funimation, and Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release. **

**Read.**

* * *

The villagers continued cheering, jumping up and down and rejoicing. Nojiko tightly hugged Sanji, who was throwing his hands up as his eyes became heart shaped. Genzo had his hat off and was shaking his head, crying happy tears in silence. Zoro was lazily sitting there, but was smirking nonetheless. Usopp was bravely smiling, nodding his head. "I knew we could do it! I never doubted us for a second!"

"Oi." Zoro deadpanned.

"That's enough celebrating!" A voice suddenly called, and everyone stopped cheering and turned to face a certain marine.

"What a lucky day it is for me...chi chi chi.." Nezumi smirked. "I'd like to thank you all for showing me a very exhilarating battle! Whether by sheer luck or not, I'd have never guessed that the fishmen would actually be defeated by a bunch of no name pirates..."

His fleet of men stood behind him, all armed with guns and other weapons.

"But thanks to you, the money that I had to hand over to Arlong as well as all the other riches in Arlong Park belong to me! Don't even bother trying to pick up your arms! I, Captain Nezumi of the sixteenth branch, shall hereby take credit for this victory! Chi chi chi!"

Zoro appeared behind Nezumi, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Nezumi let out a loud, girly squeak. "It ain't nice to be a wet blanket, when people are celebrating." Zoro stated darkly, and his words obviously held a deeper meaning. If Nezumi were to rain on Nami's parade, Zoro would have no qualms about killing him.

_**Click.**_

* * *

Moments later, Nezumi and his men were lying on the ground looking pretty beat. Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy stood above them with looks of indifference.

Nezumi raised up a shaky finger. "Go ahead!" He slurred. "Lay eben one binger on me, I dare chu! I swear you won't ged away with it!"

"Geez, he's still able to talk?" Sanji tsked and rolled his eyes.

Nami came up behind Luffy, with the den den mushi still on her shoulder, and placed Luffy's hat back onto his head. They smiled at each other before Nami bent down beside Nezumi. "This." She began. "Is for shooting my beautiful sister, Nojiko, and defiling Bellemere's orange fields..." Nami pulled out her staff and swiftly swung it at him, hitting Nezumi directly in his face and sending him flying into the sea.

"Thanks Nami!" Nojiko grinned.

"He still needs more beatings.." Genzo muttered stubbornly.

"Boss!" The marines cried when Nezumi poked his head out of the water.

Nami pulled on Nezumi"s whiskers. "Go clean up after the fishmen!" She began. "And help rebuild Gosa Village! And you are to not touch any money left here in Arlong Park! That's this island's money!"

"Ow- ow!" Nezumi whimpered in pain. "Alvright I'll do what you say!"

"And one more thing!" Nami glared darkly at the marine captain, and so did Moshi. "Give me back my money!"

Nezumi pulled away from her, still treading in the water. "I will! Ugh! Listen well, you rotten pirates! Especially you, Straw Hat boy! You said your name was Luffy, correct?! And you're the captain, right? Let me just say that you are gonna get your desserts for what you did to me soon enough! I'll make you pay!" With that being said, he and his crew of marines swam away.

"...He just said you're gonna get your desserts.." Sanji muttered.

Luffy put his hands onto his hips. "How did he know that I deserve to be Pirate King?"

"Thats not what he meant, dumbass." Zoro stated, rolling his eyes.

"W-What do we do guys?!" Usopp frowns. "What happens if he really does get back at us?!"

"Hey everyone!" One of the villagers yelled. "Let's not keep this to ourselves! Let's tell the whole island that Arlong Park has been destroyed!"

Another round of cheering began as the villagers ran off to do just that, and not one of them had a frown on their face.

"To think that we would be saved by pirates.." The doctor of the village shook his head.

"You never know.." Genzo chuckled softly.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Aahhh! This party is so much fun!" Luffy grinned, and the snail on his shoulder bobbed his head in agreement. "Even Den Den is having fun!"

"Nami called him Moshi earlier." Zoro said. "So I guess his name is Moshi."

"Moshi sounds like a good name to me." Sanji shrugged.

"Moshi? Shishishi!" Luffy grinned at the snail. "So we'll be calling you Moshi from now on!"

Moshi only swayed from side to side in happiness. He was now really apart of the crew! He had his own name and everything!

"I sure ate a lot!" Sanji grinned. "Feels nice to stuff yourself every now and then."

"Oi Sanji! Was there something on that last melon you ate just now?" Luffy asked, giving him a serious look as he held three large chunks of meat in each hand.

"What's with all that meat you're holding onto?" Zoro deadpanned.

"Yeah." Sanji lit up another cigarette. "It was a melon with raw ham called "Raw Ham Melon."

"Raw Ham Melon?" Luffy took a bite out of his meat. "Where'd you get it?"

"Not sure, since there's food put out everywhere for all the villagers. Must have picked it up from somewhere..."

"I'll go find it then!" Luffy nodded firmly, as if he was about to complete a hard task.

"Well, now that I've finished eating.." Sanji stood up and dusted himself off. "It's time to flirt with the ladies!" His eyes became heart shaped as he danced off to find some ladies to flirt with.

Luffy walked past the crowd, still searching for food, when he noticed Usopp standing on a stack of tables.

"It is I!" He yelled. "Captain Usopp! The warrior who defeated one of the fishmen! Allow me to sing you a song!"

The people in the crowd cheered, throwing up their hands and yelling for Usopp to do his song. Some even asked for his autograph.

"Raw Ham Melon...where is it?" Luffy wondered past the festival and up a hill. He blinked in confusion. "Eh? There's no food here." He saw Genzo staring at him and shrugged. "Oh well, I'll head back now."

"Wait just a minute!" Genzo sweatdropped.

"A grave?" Luffy looked past Genzo, and at the brown cross that sat on top of the ground. "Did someone die..?"

"Yes." Genzo replied. "But it was a very long time ago.."

"Right." Luffy bowed his head, and so did Moshi. "Well he or she has my deepest c...condiments? Con...conditions?"

"The word is condolences."

"Right, that."

"Hey kid." Genzo closed his eyes for a moment. "Nami said she'll join your crew again to be a pirate...it'll be a dangerous journey..." He opened his eyes and clenched his fists. "So if you ever do something to steal her smile away, I'll personally come and kill you!"

"Well, I'm really never going to-"

"Understand?!" Genzo bellowed, narrowing his eyes and shaking just a little.

"...Understood." Luffy replied, nodding his eyes solemnly.

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Oi Benn Beckman." Luffy sat beside Nojiko, holding the den den mushi up so that he could see both of their faces. "This here is Nami's older sister, Nojiko."

"Hello!" Nojiko laughed and waved at the camcorder.

"Nojiko is really nice!" Luffy grinned. "And she's really smart! And she says she's heard of you!"

"That's right." Nojiko shrugged. "Benn Beckman, legendary first mate of Red Haired Shanks. I hear that you're the smartest man in the East Blue. But if you are the smartest man, Nami is most definitely the smartest female."

"Hear that?" Luffy laughed. "My navigator could give your first mate a run for his money, Shanks!"

Nojiko giggled. "I don't know about that, Luffy. I just know that Nami is smarter than what most would think. The ocean is a vast place, so I'm sure there will be a lot of people like Nami and Benn Beckman."

"Psh." Luffy smiled his signature smile. "That doesn't matter! Nami's in the future Pirate King's crew!"

"Future Pirate King eh?" Nojiko placed a strand of her thick blue hair behind her ear. "That's what you aim for? Hmm...well I believe you can do it."

"Shishishi! Hear that Shanks? Nojiko believes me! I will become Pirate King, just you and Benn and Ace and everyone watch!"

_**Click.**_

* * *

"Guys! I just had the best idea!" Luffy looked at Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp with a wide smile. He set Moshi onto a table and placed his hands onto his hips. "We should paint Moshi's shell!"

"Why should we paint his shell?" Sanji tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to go back to flirting with the girls. "It's fine the way it is!"

Moshi's body was a very pale white, and his shell was also a pale white color. The snail had never really cared about what color his shell was, so he was surprised when Luffy suggested to paint it.

"Sanji, how can you say that?" Luffy pouted. "Moshi's shell looks so boring to me! So let's decorate it!"

"Hm, I usually could care less but maybe we should paint Moshi's shell." Zoro stated. "There are other transponder snails that have white shells, so what if we lose Moshi and can't tell which one he is because he has the same shell color as all the other snails?"

"Hey, that makes sense.." Usopp nodded. "It would be a lot easier to figure out which one is Moshi in case he does get lost..."

"So then what color should we paint him?" Sanji asked, lighting up yet another cigarette.

"Red!" Luffy stated.

"Green." Zoro yawned, crossing his arms.

"Yellow!" Usopp nodded, sticking his long nose into the air.

Sanji sweatdropped. "Way to agree on a specific color."

"I'm gonna be future Pirate King, so his shell should be red!"

"But green would be a much better color! Green would be like a mark of pride." Zoro stated, his expression serious.

"Yellow would be a mark of pride too!" Usopp argued.

"Yeah, pride for what? The long nose tribe or something?"

"Hey now." Sanji slammed his hands onto the table. "Here's how I see it. Moshi's shell has seven swirls, right? There are five of us in the crew so far. So we should paint each swirl a color that represents each of us."

"That's actually a really good idea.." Usopp nodded. "Alright! Leave it up to me!" Usopp picked up the paint brush. "Who wants to be the biggest swirl?"

"Me!" Luffy raised his hands, which still had meat in them. "Make it red!"

"Right!" Usopp dipped the paintbrush into the red paint before he painted the largest swirl on Moshi's shell red, as red as Luffy's vest. "Who wants to be second biggest?"

"That should be Zoro, since he's my first mate." Luffy declared.

"I'm surprised that you know what first mate means.." Usopp muttered dryly as he painted the second largest swirl green.

"Of course I do." Luffy picked his nose with his pinky. "I'm not stupid."

"...Nami-Swan should be next." Sanji added. "Since she was technically the third person to join..and because she's beautiful..."

Usopp sweatdropped and painted the third swirl orange, as orange as Nami"s hair. "I swear, I'm on a boat full of idiots..." He painted the swirl after Nami's yellow, since he did join the crew after her.

"And now for the love cook." Zoro stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tch." Sanji rolled his eyes. "Stupid Marimo."

"What'd you call me?!"

"Done!" Usopp painted the fifth swirl blue, as Sanji's shirt. "There! Now Moshi is officially apart of the crew too!"

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned. "Good!"

"There's still two swirls that haven't been colored in though." Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I guess that means we'll be recruiting more people than." Zoro yawned.

"More people? Why, I already have 8,000 men under my fleet!" Usopp boasted, sticking his nose into the air once more.

"Oi..." Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy sweatdropped. "That's an obvious lie."

_**Click.**_

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but it's a party chapter really. So yeah. That's why I was able to get this update out so quickly. I'm proud of myself xD I didn't procrastinate!**

**Surprise! This is what I decided Moshi's shell should look like! He'll have the colors of each of the Straw Hats- he's apart of the crew now! And he's been officially named. He'll be on one hell of an adventure, that's for sure. I hope you guys like this little surprise.**

**You guys want commentary? Hmm, I hadn't planned on doing anymore commentary until Alabasta. So should I have commentary for the next chapter, or should I just get on with the rest of the story? You guys tell me.**

**I'm trying to get back into putting in six slides for each chapter, because for the Arlong Park arc I didn't even bother separating scenes. Also, you know how I end each chapter with "Click" right? Well, I think I should change that. "Maybe to something like "Gucha." What do you think? That is the sound that Transponder Snails make right?**

**Lastly, thank you guys for the many follows, favorites, and reviews. Please don't stop because yeah. Words and shit.**

_**Reviewwww.**_


	19. Goodbye Cocoyashi! To Lougetown We Go!

**Thanks for leaving me confused as to what this next chapter should be, guys =.= xD Anyway. Short chapter below!**

**Disclaimer: Geez, how many times do I have to say it? Oda is boss, and Chopper's Japanese VA is freaking adorable! **

**Reaaad (At your own risk ^~^)**

* * *

"We must now return back to our jobs as bounty hunters." Yosaku stated. "So thank you for all of your help up until this point."

"Though we must say goodbye...may we meet once again someplace else in the future." Johnny added.

"I see then." Zoro leaned over the railing of the Going Merry, Moshi sitting on the railing beside him. "Take care. "

"Hey, where's Nami?" Usopp asked, looking around.

"Maybe she's not coming." Zoro crossed his arms and pretended to not care, but anyone could see that he cared about Nami more than he let on.

"Whaa?!" Sanji glared at Luffy. "Is Nami really not coming?!"

"Hey you!" Luffy pointed at Sanji. "That raw ham melon you were talking about wasn't there!"

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, standing with her hands on her hips and her feet planted firmly on the ground. "Set sail!" And then she broke into a sprint, heading for the Going Merry.

"Shes running over here?" Usopp blinked. "What do we do?"

"She said set sail...so I guess we should set sail.." Luffy replied.

Genzo clenched his fists. "Don't tell me that she's planning on leaving without letting us say a word of thanks is or goodbye?!"

Nami continued to run, weaving between all of the villagers- old and young, male and female.

_"Nami stop!"_

_"At least let us thank you guys for all that you have done!"_

_"Your boat is taking off!"_

"Nami wait!" Genzo reached his hand out in desperation. "I cannot allow things to end this way!"

"You sure it's okay to let her leave like this?" Sanji asked, letting out a puff of smoke as he remembered his own parting with a certain chef on a certain boat in a certain sea.

"Its her goodbye..so let's let her decide." Luffy replied.

Nami suddenly jumped towards the Merry, stretching her long legs and somehow managing to hop onto the boat. The female stood in front of her new friends with no expression on her face at first before she smirked and lifted her shirt up just a little. Wallets, checkbooks, and money all came tumbling down and Moshi couldn't help but wonder just how she had done it.

_"Eh?! My wallet is gone!"_

_"Mine too!"_

_"Same here!"_

"_Where's my money?!"_

Nami held up a dollar and winked, sticking out her tongue as if she were eight again. "Take care, everyone!"

The villagers stared at Nami and the ship that was leaving the island for a few seconds, before it finally sank in.

"She still hasn't changed a bit, has she?" Usopp deadpanned.

"Is she gonna betray us again?" Zoro rolled his eyes. "Witch.."

"Nice job, Nami-Swan!" Sanji held up a thumbs up.

"HEY KID!" Genzo bellowed, though he was standing there with a calm expression. "Don't forget our promise!"

Luffy grinned and gave the old man a thumbs up in reply.

"Goodbye everyone! I'm off now!" Nami waved her arms and smiled her pretty smile, glad that her village was safe and happy that in the end they all still loved her.

_"Take care, Na-Chan!"_

_"Come back soon, you little brat!"_

_"We'll miss you, Nami-Chan!"_

Nojiko smiled, closing her eyes and crossing her arms under her bust."That little runt...she better live...heh."

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Let's introduce the crew!" Nami smiled at Moshi before she picked him up and began walking. "There's me, the oh so cunning navigator!" She winked. "I'm a total cutie!"

She pointed the den den mushi at Zoro, who was lazily leaning against the mast of the ship. "Here's Mr Frowns a Lot! Oh kami, I hope I never have to wake up to that face!"

Zoro deadpanned. "You'd think that she would be hugging and crying against me after having just helped save her village.." He muttered sarcastically.

"I am thankful." She smiled fondly. "Don't get so worked up, Zoro."

Zoro only smirked in reply. "Tch."

"Here's Long Nose!" She pointed Moshi at Usopp, who was just walking out of the boy's room.

"Long Nose? Pfft, actually I'm Captain Usopp!" He stuck his nose into the air and crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "I've got a whole fleet of men under me, and I'm known as a brave warrior of the sea! And-"

"Moving on..." Nami turned and walked away from him.

"Hey!" Usopp sweatdropped.

"Here's Sanji-Kun!" Nami walked into the small kitchen and smiled at Sanji, who danced in delight at her presence (though his face was shadowed by his blonde hair). "He's an amazing cook! He makes the best dishes!"

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN~!" Sanji twirled around. "I'm going to make a delicious drink just for you!"

"Thank you." Nami giggled before leaving the small kitchen and leaving Sanji to think about the many ways he would woe his precious Nami-Swan.

"And finally, we have the future pirate king himself." Nami's wide smile turned soft as she watched Luffy sit on his special place, which was on the Going Merry's head. The rubber man turned and smiled widely at Moshi, holding up two fingers.

"Shishishi...I'm on my way to becoming Pirate King, Shanks!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Ne, I'm really happy!" Luffy smiled at Moshi, the wind blowing his jet black locks around wildly. The two were perched on Merry's head, enjoying the beautiful view of the sun setting in the sky- it's orange-red color contrasting beautifully against the deep, dark blue abyss that was the sea.

"I'm really going on an adventure.." Luffy stated, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I'm really on my way to becoming Pirate King."

Moshi smiled happily, bobbing his little head in happiness. His body was no longer the pale pale white it used to be- it was shining a little, as if it was slowly turning into a silverish color.

"I've already gathered plenty of strong crewmates." Luffy continued. "Zoro, my first mate... he's really strong! He's great with swords, though he's no fun at times. And who knows? He might even defeat that one guy, Mihawk, one day."

Luffy closed his eyes and continued to smile. "There's Nami...she's my navigator. And she's probably better than you, Benn Beckman!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at the camcorder and laughed. "She's really smart, and a really good person. But she likes to steal my wallet a lot...oh well, shishishi."

Luffy opened his eyes once more and smiled fondly. "Usopp is so much fun to be around. He says really funny things, and I can't believe he's related to you Yasopp. Your noses look nothing alike!"

Luffy yawned loudly, stretching his long arms and feet. "There's our cook, Sanji, who prefers to keep his face hidden from the camcorder. He's shy around the camera. But he's an amazing cook! You've gotta try his food one day!"

"Heh." Luffy put his hand onto his hat and shook his head. "This is my crew. These people...they are my nakama. We've already begun our journey, here in the East Blue. And we're on our way to the Grand Line..."

"Just you wait, Shanks...Ace...Minna...I'm gonna be Pirate King soon. Shishishi!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Another price increase?" Nami huffed. "Don't you think that it's getting a bit expensive?"

"Caww!" The messenger bird crowed in reply.

Nami out some beli into his little red bag and took the newspaper from the bird. "Raise the price again and I won't be buying your papers anymore."

"What're you getting so riled up about?" Usopp asked, sitting crossed legged on the deck as he worked on something. "It's just a newspaper."

"Daily expenses add up, don't you know?" She shrugged.

"I thought you were done with saving up money?"

"Don't be stupid!" Nami stuck her tongue out at him. "From now on I'm going to be saving up money for no one but me! There's no way I'm gonna be a broke pirate!"

"Okay, okay!" Usopp sighed. "I'm in the middle of developing my secret Tabasco Star!" He pointed at what he was working on, which was some red liquid sloshing around in a clear glass. "So keep away!" He held up a bottle of the red stuff. "Any enemy who gets this in their eye will be rendered completely helpl- AUGH!" Usopp cried out in pain when Luffy suddenly fell onto the bottle, causing it to squirt into Usopp's eye.

"Come on Sanji!" Luffy sat up and pouted, completely oblivious to Usopp's screams of pain. "Can't I have at least one?"

"Not a chance! These are Nami's beloved orange trees! I won't allow anyone to lay even a single finger on them!" Sanji replied, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes still covered by his blonde hair.

"Oh well.." Luffy stood up and smiled happily. "I'm in a good mood so I'll drop it then."

"Nami-Swan, rest assured my defense powered by love is infallible!" Sanji continued, his eyes turning to his hearts as he continued to twirl and dance around.

"Thanks, Sanji." Nami replied, opening up the newspaper as Usopp continued to writhe in pain.

"We're finally on our way to the Grand Line!" Luffy stretched his arms and legs. "Yosh!"

"The world's in such turmoil.." Nami muttered, flipping through the newspaper. "Another Coup D'etat in villa.." Nami blinked as a flyer suddenly fell out of the newspaper. The flyer caught the attention of all the pirates, even Usopp.

"It's a flyer...?" Luffy blinked.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Look! Look, look look minna!" Luffy shoved his wanted poster into Moshi's face. "Looks like we are wanted men now! It says 30 million beli!" And there Luffy was, smiling his strange smile in the picture and waving his hand.

"Once again, you fail to understand the gravity of your situation.." Nami's head dropped. "You do realize that this means your life is at risk? With that bounty, I'm sure the Marine HQ as well as other strong bounty hunters will come after you.."

"Look! My picture is here for the whole world to see!" Usopp pointed at himself...or rather the back of his head in the bounty photo. "I might be famous!"

"That's just the back of your head." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous now!" Usopp grinned. "Once we become more infamous we might all get one!"

"...With this, we can't afford to just loiter around in East Blue much longer..." Nami muttered, putting her finger on her chin in thought.

"Alright men! Let's head to the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled.

"Aye aye!" Sanji and Usopp yelled, fist pumping happily.

"Hey, I see an island!" Zoro called.

Nami picked up Moshi and everyone walked towards the railing where Zoro was standing. Indeed there was an island, and indeed they were approaching it.

"That island is proof that we are close to the Grand Line." Nami stated. "On that island, there's an infamous town called Lougetown. It's also known as the twin of the beginning and the end. It's the birthplace of the former pirate King Roger...as well as his execution spot..."

"So that's where the former pirate king died..." Luffy stared at the island in wonder.

"Shall we head there?" Nami asked, tucking a strand of tangerine coloured orange hair behind her ear.

"Yosh! To Lougetown we go!" Luffy yelled, pointing towards the town with a huge smile on his face.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

**Usually, I'd go with majority wins, but not this time. No commentary this chapter. I do have something else in mind. Shrug. I also changed the "click' to "gucha". If you don't like it, I'll change it back. Seems okay to me so.**

**Happy birthday to Cat Burglar Nami! 7/3/15, we love you Nami! You've been apart of our lives for like 16 years! Also, happy birthday to Neji Hyuga, from Naruto.**

***SPOILER ALERT* Rest in peace, Neji. You'll always have a special place in my heart. *Gross sobbing in the distance* Why Kishi...**

**Lougetown. Alright, you guys know the Straw Hat group splits up in this town. We also meet some certain characters...Who should Moshi go with guys? Luffy? Zoro? Nami? Usopp? Or Sanji? Please tell me, and I'll write it out soon.**

**Tomorrow is the Fourth of July. So happy fourth to all Americans! What are you guys gonna do to celebrate?**

**Please review! Awe ye! Words and shit!**


	20. Usopp vs Daddy, and a Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. This is a non-profit fan-based work of prose. One Piece is the property of Toei Animation, Funimation, and Eiichiro Oda. Please support the official release. (Does anyone ever read the disclaimer though)**

**Lalalalala.**

* * *

"Wow!" Usopp gaped at his surroundings in awe. "What a big town!"

"So the pirate age all began from here, eh?" Sanji shrugged and lit up yet another cigarette.

The straw hats were standing under a banner that read "Lougetown", taking in the sight of the large town. People were walking around, smiling and laughing. Some people were trying to sell various things to the people on the busy streets, and others(mainly kids) were running around and asking for money. It was a very busy town, one could not argue that.

"Okay then!" Luffy stood up straight. "I'm gonna go see the execution stand!"

"Seems like I can find some good ingredients and food here." Sanji smiled. "As well as some fine women to flirt with.."

"I'm gonna go look for some equipment to buy!" Usopp declared, putting his hands onto his hips and smiling in determination. Moshi sweatdropped but bobbed his head anyway, happy to be on Usopp's shoulder for a change.

"I do have something I want to buy too.." Zoro stated. "But I have no money.."

"I'll happily lend you some money!" Nami stated, leaning her head towards him and crossing her arms behind her back. "At 300 percent interest that is!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Haha, I've got everything I need!" Usopp cheerfully stated, walking through the busy streets of Lougetown with a large green backpack strapped to his shoulders, and with Moshi perched on his shoulder. "There isn't anything Usopp, brave warrior of the sea, can't face now!"

He continued walking down the street, smiling happily until he a thought struck him. "Hold on. I feel like I'm forgetting something important.. that's it! A top rank sniper like myself should have a sharp pair of goggles to look through!" He nodded. "I'm gonna get the best pair I can find! I don't care bout what they cost, unless it's something I can't afford."

Moshi sweatdropped, but shrugged anyhow. He was happy to accompany his long nosed friend for once- it wasn't often that he was able to go anywhere with Usopp so he took this as a special day.

"Special goggles, here I come!" Usopp yelled, racing through the town while somehow still carrying the huge, green backpack.

_**Gucha.**_

"These are them." Usopp smiled, giddy because he was finally going to be able to buy some goggles. "These are perfect! Just right!

The long nosed male walked up to the counter and placed his goggles, along with Moshi, onto it. "Hey, lady." He began. "I really like these goggles. What do you think of them?"

The woman examined the goggles. "Ah, these are brand new. They are the top of the line, and they come from a company in the North Blue. They only come once a year...you do have money correct?" She glared at him.

"Ah, I left my money in my backpack...outside." Usopp began to walk away. "I'll go get them!" He called behind him just as a little girl with long blonde hair and a green dress walked up to the counter with an angelic smile. "I'll take these." She stated, pointing at the goggles on the counter.

Usopp tripped and fell face first onto the floor. The woman behind the counter gave the little girl a kind smile. "Why of course! And what an adorable little girl you are! I happen to know that these are the only goggles of this kind on this whole island, so my aren't you lucky?"

"Hey!" Usopp stood up and pointed at the girl. "Those are my goggles! So drop them!"

The little girl stood there smiling, and for a second Usopp was confused...and then she scurried towards him and opened her big blue eyes. "You snooze you lose, grandpa!" She sweetly told him. She then pushed past him and skipped out the door.

_**Gucha.**_

"Hey, little girl!" Usopp yelled, running after her with Moshi now on his shoulder. He skidded to a stop in front of blonde and huffed. "First off, there's no possible way that you could think I'm an old man! I'm more like an older brother, right?"

"Hmph!" She winked. "You smell like an old man!"

"I am not an old man!" He began jumping up and down rather comically. "Whatever, just give me back those goggles! I saw them first so they are mine! They're mine, they're mine, they're mine, they're mine-"

"You better watch your mouth!" She gave him a snooty look. "I'm friends with the marines, I'll have you know, and I can get them to come over here and beat you up!"

"The marines?!"

"That's right." She smiled innocently once more. "And their captain is a close personal friend of my family . He's kinda like my uncle."

"Why you little..." He glowered at her before sticking his nose into the air. "Well I'm a captain too! Arlong Park was destroyed by these two hands!" He held up his hands. "There were hundreds of fishmen! And the last thing they saw was the great and oh so powerful Captain Usopp! They were begging for me to finish them! Now I have a bounty of 30 million beli on my head, so the marines don't scare me one bit!"

"30 million beli huh?" She smirked.

"That's right!" Usopp stood proudly.

"Papa!" She suddenly waved her arms.

"Dont call me papa!" He frowned. "I'm not that old either!"

She suddenly ran around Usopp and towards someone else. "Papa! I brought a present for you! It's these goggles! Happy birthday, papa!"

The man she was talking to sniffed loudly, pulling down his hat. His mustache seemed to twitch as he did so. "Oh my girl..Carol you are honestly the most angelic little girl any father could ever ask for!" He stated, as his huge black eyes began to water.

"I love you so much, papa!" The girl, Carol, cheerfully replied.

Usopp stared at them in shock. "What's with that girl.." He muttered to himself. "

"But papa.." Carol glared at Usopp. "That weird old man is being mean and has been trying to jack your present!"

"Now now dear." He put his hand on her head. "Dont say 'jacked'. It's not proper for a young lady to use such a word." He smiled sweetly at Carol before his whole demeanour changed. He glared at Usopp darkly, narrowing his eyes in the process. "Are you the gentleman who's been bothering my adorable little daughter?"

"N-No.." Usopp replied, his legs shaking quite a bit. "I-I...I was just.."

"Here's something else.." She smirked. "He has a bounty of 30 million beli!"

"Oh?" He glanced over at Usopp. "A bounty worth 30 beli huh? Lets take a look..." He pulled out a stack of papers and began to leaf through them. "600...1.3 million...ah 30 million." He peered at the paper. "Monkey D Luffy huh? For a first bounty that's impressive.

Usopp slowly began to step away, but stopped when Carol's father suddenly glanced at him and spoke. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Eh? Okay...that's not me in that poster, as you can obviously tell! I was just pretending to be a bad guy! Bye bye!" He waved cheerily, before he began to turn and walk away. "See ya!"

Carol's father pointed to the back of Usopp's head in the photo. "That's you."

"Ahhh.." He threw up his hands and his eyes went wide rather comically. He turned around and took a few steps towards the two. "Alright, you caught me. But go ahead and try to lay a finger on me and you'll see what happens! My captain Luffy won't sit idly by and watch his crewmate be put into danger! You couldn't even imagine the amount of pain he could inflict on you!"

Usopp stuck his long nose into his face. "You've got your daughter to worry about. Why risk your life over this?"

"You're right. It's not worth it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Anyone with 30 million berries on his head is no ordinary person, that's for sure."

"Papa! You can beat him!" Carol grinned. "You're the strongest man ever! And you aren't afraid of anything!"

"No darling, I don't have to prove anything. I just need to be strong enough to get us by in life." He replied. "So long as you think. I'm the greatest that's all that matters to me. Understand?"

"Papa.."

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses, fool!" Usopp smirked. "Give me back my goggles and just maybe I'll let you escape with your life! Don't worry, I'll pay for them too."

"He's letting you go old man!" Carol glared at Usopp. "If were you I would be running for my life! You-"

"Okay fine." Her papa suddenly cut in. "If that's how you want it then we will settle this dispute like gentleman."

"Gentlemen?" Usopp blinked.

"Here." He tossed a gun towards Usopp.

"Eh? Oh a duel?" Usopp held up the gun and nodded. "Alright I think I can handle that."

"If you win, the goggles are yours." He took off his shawl, only to reveal that he had many pistols strapped all around his stomach and chest area.

"What?!" Usopp gawked. "Three, six, nine...thirty pistols?! T-Thats the same number of pistols as...Daddy the Father!"

"Yeah..." Daddy the Father nodded. "That's me."

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

_"Good luck long nose!"_

_"Is the duel even worth watching? We all know what's gonna happen."_

A crowd had gathered to watch the duel. It wasn't often that anyone took on Daddy the Father, and anyone who did ended up a bloody mess.

Moshi was sitting on the ground, watching Usopp as he stood back to back against Daddy the Father. Moshi was cheering for Usopp of course, bobbing his little head and wiggling his little white-silver body. Seconds later he felt himself being picked up and was surprised to see Nami standing there with a look of complete exasperation.

"This idiot..." She muttered. "Usopp! Just what the hell are you doing?!"

"Nami!" Usopp glanced over at her.

"Why the hell are you facing Daddy the Father in a duel?! Are you nuts?"

"You're not helping!" Usopp yelled back. "You never have anything nice to say!"

"You get one shot!" Carol suddenly spoke. "Are you ready?"

Both men nodded.

"One!" Carol yelled and they stepped away from each other, though Usopp was shaking- it was obvious that he was nervous. "Two...three...four...five..six..."

They continued to take steps away from each other, Daddy looking nonchalant and Usopp shaking with absolute fear.

"Seven.." Carol continued. "Eight...ni-"

Usopp turned around and threw something onto the ground, which caused a lot of smoke to appear. Usopp turned and tried to run, but was stopped when Daddy suddenly fired at him. Usopp dropped his gun and stood still, shaking way more than what's thought to be humanly possible.

The sniper dropped to the ground as Carol rushed towards her father. "Papa that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "You're truly the best!"

The crowd began to walk away, shaking their heads at Usopp.

_"What a pathetic joke."_

_"This guy is a wimp."_

"All I did was shoot the coward's gun away." Daddy stated.

"What were you thinking?!" Carol glared at Usopp. "Have you no shame? Cheating during a duel..you should be ashamed of yourself, you're so pathetic!"

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me!" Usopp bowed in front of Daddy. "I'm just too scared to die this young! Killing me would be too easy for you right? So please, don't shoot me! You could just let me go, couldn't you?!"

Daddy pointed a gun at Usopp's face.

"No wait!" Nami set Moshi down and ran in front of Usopp, holding out her arms.

"Nami!" Usopp looked up at her and smiled in relief. "If you want money, my friend here has tons she can give you! Please spare me! I'm begging you, sir!"

"What the hell?" She tapped her blue sandaled foot impatiently and glared at Usopp half heartedly

"...So. Now you're cowarding behind a woman?" Daddy shook his head.

"Listen." Nami began, but was cut off when Usopp stood up and pushed her out of the way.

"Leave Nami out of this!" Usopp glared at him. "She has nothing to do with this! I'm the one who got myself into this situation, and nobody can get me out of it. It's all on me!"

"Usopp? What are you trying to do?" Nami frowned, though she was just a bit touched.

"Please, just leave Nami out of it." Usopp told him, shaking his head and ignoring her question.

"Usopp..?" Daddy blinked. "Did she just call you Usopp?"

"Yes.." Usopp cautiously replied.

"That couldn't be." Daddy narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of Yasopp of the Red Haired Pirates do you?"

"Yasopp? Yeah. That's my dad's name." Usopp blinked. "Wait...are you saying that you and my father are friends?!"

"...So then you are his son.." Daddy the Father sighed, glancing at the ground.

"Papa?" Carol looked up at him in confusion.

"I've met your dad. And I've never spoken a word to a single soul about that fateful day...until now that is. We met on a port on a very hot and dry day like today. To sum it all up, he beat me in a duel but he let me live."

"So that's why you left the marines to become a bounty hunter..it all makes sense now." Nami nodded.

"Papa no!" Carol frowned. "A pirate didn't spare your life! Tell me it's not true! Tell me you killed him right?"

"Usopp...wow." Nami stared at him. "Your father is amazing! He beat Daddy Masterson in a duel! He hasn't forgotten about you either. Even now as he is traveling the seas, he still has an image of you as a little toddler!" She was surprised when she saw tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Usopp? It's alright. We understand."

"T-There's no way that you could!" Usopp replied. "That's not the reason why I'm crying! There's more to it! I get it. I understand why you told me that story about my father! You told me that so I would try to be more like him! Most people would just bury that story and get on with their lives but you, aren't afraid of anything! Not even shame! A coward would never do what you just did!"

"Usopp..." Nami continued to stare at him.

"Carol!" Usopp looked down at the little blonde haired girl. "Your father is the bravest man alive! Men who are big and strong are easy to find, but the ones who put their honor on the line are one in a million! So that's why I can't accept your dad's mercy...if I did it would only bring him more shame! I have one choice, and that is to face my death!"

Usopp looked back at daddy. "Give me another chance. I have to prove to myself that I am not a coward! A life or death fight should settle things!"

"Alright." Daddy nodded. "Choose the weapon you are most masterful with. This will be our final duel."

_**Gucha.**_

"You must hit that weather vane." Daddy pointed towards the blue whale of a weather vane sitting atop a tall building.

Usopp gulped, holding up his slingshot. "Really? That?"

Daddy pointed his gun at Usopp. "If you miss..."

"Right.." Usopp nodded. "You'll shoot me through the heart. So this shot determines whether I live or die with honor." Usopp sighed, putting on his goggles and stretched his slingshot, aiming for the weather vane.

"There's no way that he can shoot that far with a slingshot.." Carol whispered.

Usopp payed her no mind and continued to aim. To Usopp the world seemed to go in slow motion. Carol had her hands over her eyes. Moshi was watching with wide eyes from his place on Nami's shoulder. Nami was ready to fight if necessary. And Daddy Masterson kept his gaze on Usopp, his gun still pointed at the long nosed male.

Seconds later, he released the slingshot and watched as it went soaring towards the weather vane.

"Usopp...did you miss?" Nami whispered, clasping her hands together.

"Papa, I change my mind! Please don't kill him!" Carol tugged on her father's shirt. "Papa no, please don't!"

"I can't shoot him." Daddy replied. "Because he shot right through the crown."

Nami grinned. "Ah. He did...you did it Usopp! He's right!""

"You're as good of a shot as your old man." Daddy smiled at Usopp as he slumped to the ground. "Go to the Grand Line. You'll find him there. I'm sure he'll be proud."

A bird suddenly swooped down as Nami and Usopp were cheering, and picked Moshi up. Neither Nami nor Usopp seemed to notice, but Carol did. The blonde blinked and waved at Moshi as he was carried away by his shell.

Moshi squirmed and wiggled, but nothing he did caught the attention of Nami or Usopp. And so he flew away.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

Moshi could feel himself falling. The damn bird had ran into a wall, and now he was falling and falling at a fast rate, and there was nothing he could do about it. The snail wanted to cry- he didn't want to die just yet. His adventures with the Straw Hat Pirates was just beginning, and he wanted to see the Grand Line just as badly as his friends.

Memories of their journey so far played in his head. He remembered how Luffy had found him in the forest and had tried to eat him, but a friend of Luffy's had stopped him from doing so (some kid with freckles and black hair) and the two somehow became friends. He remembered how he used to fear Zoro's very presence, but now he was used to Zoro's threatening aura and even cuddled against the brave swordsman when he felt lonely. He remembered how he had instantly taken a liking to Nami and Usopp since they were like him- a bit cowardly, but still brave. And he remembered when he tried Sanji's food for the very first time. It was the best thing he had ever tasted.

And now he was falling from the sky, and into a crowd of people, and he would most likely never seem them again. The snail sighed- so the gods had decided that his time on earth was up huh? He'd miss the Straw Hat group. And he closed his eyes as he felt himself finally land..

"Moshi? I thought your shell looked familiar..."

Moshi blinked and was surprised to see that he was in the arms of Roronoa Zoro. The small snail smiled in surprise, as tears threatened to spill from his huge grey eyes. Zoro sighed and placed him onto his shoulder. "Looks like you've had a rough day huh? I guess you can stay with me since I don't see the others around."

_"Seems like that monster ain't with you today."_

_**"**Its because of you that our boss is in prison!"_

Zoro and Moshi turned and stared as two tall, unattractive men towered over a woman with short, dark, blue hair.

"If you still haven't learned your lesson, then I shall gladly be your opponent." The woman replied, glaring up at them.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" One of the men chuckled. "A little miss like yourself is gonna be our opponent?"

"When you die..." The other man began, holding up his fists. "Tell that monster friend of yours that our dream of going to the Grand Line was broken because of him!"

The two lunged for the small woman, and Zoro began to take steps towards her ready to help her out...and was shocked when the woman pulled out a sword and slashed both of them with ease. The two men fell to the ground coughing up blood before fainting, probably from blood loss or something.

The girl took a step forward, only to trip over her own feet. Her glasses fell off as she fell onto the ground, her sword dropping beside her.

The crowd that had gathered began chuckling at her.

_"Aren't you a strong one miss?"_

_"Brave girl. Clumsy too."_

"My glasses..." The woman began to desperately search the ground for her glasses, frowning as she did so.

Zoro bent down in front of her and picked up her glasses. "Looking for these?"

The woman looked up and gave him a bright smile as she accepted the glasses. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry for the trouble." Moshi was able to get a better view of her face this time- she had big, dark, black eyes and short, dark, raven hair.

"Well." She stood up, not noticing Zoro's gaping face. "See ya around.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

**You guys don't need this chapter to be any longer. You're satisfied with this, right? (Pls.)**

**Thanks to Johnny Spectre for suggesting the idea of Moshi getting to meet Daddy Masterson and Carol. I had to go black onto YouTube and find the episode though, and I eventually did so hooray!**

**See Lammy, I was able to put in a cool, badass Usopp moment! (Well, I think it's pretty badass..)**

**Well, that's three Straw Hats whose current location is already known. Wonder where the other two are. Wonder who else we'll meet. I can't wait.**

**Please review, and I'm always open to any ideas you guys have!**


	21. To The Grand Line We Go?

**I need to continue with this East Blue Arc because I really want them to get to the Grand Line. So yeah. Not going with my original plan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did well...well fuck.**

* * *

"Well that was shocking.." Zoro muttered as he and Moshi made their way through the busy streets of Loguetown. "That girl looks way too much like Kuina...not only that, but she's a swordsman as well! Well...it is a big world after all. At least I won't run into her anymore. But dammit...that was a huge surprise..."

Zoro sighed and walked inside of the shop he had been looking for- the arms shop.

"I'm here to purchase a sword." Zoro called as he walked into the shop.

"Oh yes yes." A short man with strangely styled black hair and a nose that seemed red sat behind a desk with a smile on his face. "Come right in sir. Please feel free to look around as much as you want. We've got antique swords, new swords, and the latest swords in fashion. After all, this is a well established store that has been in business for 200 years!"

"I've got 100,000 berries." Zoro slammed the money onto the desk. "Give me two of your best swords."

"You want two swords with only 100,000 berries?" The man glared at him. "If you're looking to buy one sword each for around 50,000, I've only got blunt pieces of trash to sell ya."

Zoro shrugged his arms. "That'll be good since I have no money right now."

"H-H-Hey..." The man suddenly stuttered. "Could I m-maybe s-see that s-sword of y-y-yours?"

"What's with the stuttering?" Zoro sweatdropped and handed the man his precious sword.

After thoroughly examining the sword, the man looked up with a blank expression. "Meh, this is no good. This is just a piece of junk."

"What." Zoro grabbed him by his shirt and glared at him.

"Okay okay." Fake tears began to run down the male's face. "Sorry, I was lying just now. "

"Alright, I know you're broke so let me propose something." The man began, still holding on to Zoro's swords. "This sword you've got here certainly ain't no junk, but it's no masterpiece either. It's an above average sword. So I'll offer you 200,000 for this sword, meaning that you'll have to 300,000 in total. With that much money you can buy three decent swords at 100,000 beli a piece."

"Eh?" Zoro blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"No? Then how about for 500,000?" The man huffed. "Okay fine. You leave me with no choice! I'll buy it for 650,000!"

"Listen pal." Zoro began. "This sword isn't something for sale. So-"

"No way!" He was cut off when a woman with short raven hair pushed past him and leaned over the desk. "Ahhh! This sword! Could it be?!"

The woman grabbed the sword and smiled in delight. She lifted her glasses to take a better look at it. "This is...Wadou Ichimonji right?!"

**"**Wadou?!" Zoro blinked, staring at the girl and then back at the sword and then at the girl once more. '_Honestly didn't think I'd see her again...'_

"Such a beautiful edge..." She continued, oblivious to Zoro's glare.

"Y-Yes..." The man stuttered. "I-It d-does happen to go b-by such a name..but it's still just a decent sword at best!" He gave a nervous smile, not wanting Zoro to find out that he was trying to rip him off.

"Decent?!" The girl gaped at him and pulled out a small book. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Why that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! This is one of the 21 greatest swords! It's famous! And it's also a sword that can't be bought for anything less than a million berries!"

"Dammit woman!" He slammed his fist down onto the desk in frustration. "You've gone and told him everything! I should sue you for obstruction of business!"

"Obstruction of business?" She put her glasses back on. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? It's just that I've never seen such a fine sword before and..."

"You've come to pick up your "Shigure" right?!" He tossed her the sword. "Hmph, I can't believe a timid girl like you carries around a high-grade sword!"

"Eek!" She stumbled backwards and fell, knocking over a bunch of swords in the process.

"The heck are you falling over there for?!" He gave her a nasty glare. "Put all those swords back in their place and just leave already!"

"Ah.." The woman glanced at Zoro for the first time. "Didn't we meet earlier just now on the streets?"

She stood up and gave him a bright smile, pushing her glasses up on her face. "So you love swords, do you? If you don't mind me saying so, your three swords reminds me of a certain bounty hunter!"

"A certain bounty hunte?" Zoro hid his smirk as he slid the Wado Ichimonji back into it's sheath.

"I'm talking about Roronoa Zoro. Do you know him?" She pressed on, giving Moshi a strange look.

"I have heard of his name quite a bit." The green haired swordsman replied, examining a few swords hanging on the wall.

"Yes, he's quite a famous swordsman here in the East Blue. Or should I say infamous?" She shrugged. "To think that he treats his swords as merely a means to make money..it's simply unforgivable!" The woman glanced down at her own sword and sighed. "Why is it that the evil are so strong in this day and age? All the famous swordsman of today are either pirates or bounty hunters..and they are the ones who possess most of the world's masterwork blades. The swords are crying now."

"Well perhaps they have their own circumstances, no?" Zoro shrugged. "Occupations reflect the needs of the time after all."

"I'd be more than happy to welcome any criminals." The shop owner suddenly cut into the conversation. "I remember when my shop used to be teeming with all sorts of people trying to enter the Grand Line! Ever since that monster was placed in charge of this town, I barely get any more customers!"

"S-Smoker is no monster!" The girl who looked so much like Zoro's childhood friend glared at the shop owner.

"He's a devil fruit user!" The store owner glared right back at her. "That's more than enough reason to call him a monster!"

"Devil fruit.." Zoro muttered thoughtfully.

"In any case, being a swordsman myself I vow to train harder and harder with my Shigure!" The girl boldly proclaimed, tightly clutching said sword. "I want to travel the world and retrieve all masterwork blades from the hands of criminals! I shall risk my life to retrieve all of them!"

"Does that mean you'll take this sword too?" Zoro smirked at her, holding up his own legendary sword. "This sword you call Wado Ichimonji..."

"What?" She blinked and hastily waved her hands. "Oh no, not at all! It's not that I want these swords for myself! I just simply detest the idea of them being used for evil!"

"..." Zoro chose not to reply, instead shrugging his shoulders. Moshi narrowed his eyes at the shop owner. He seemed suspicious looking..

"Ah! I remember seeing this sword in my book before!" She picked up a sword hanging off the wall. "Sandai Kitetsu! You should definitely buy this sword! Mister, are you selling this sword for only 50,000?"

"Y-Yes..." The store owner dropped his head. "I am..."

Zoro took the sword and placed Moshi onto the counter before glancing at the sword in his hand once more. "It's cursed isn't it?"

"You knew?" The store owner blinked.

"No.." Zoro narrowed his eyes. "I can tell..."

"It's as you said." The store owner became gravely serious. "Beginning with the Shodai Kitetsu, the Kitetsu line of blades are renowned for their quality, but they are also cursed swords. Many famous swordsmen of the past have suffered tragic deaths after carrying around the Kitetsu swords. That's why you won't find a swordsman who dares to use it these days. Even if a person was unaware of the curse behind these blades, they'd still end up dead after wielding one. I wish I could get rid of that damn sword..but I'm afraid of being cursed too."

"F-Forgive me!" The Kuina look alike bowed her head. "I had no idea it was such a dangerous sword, and ended up saying something foolish!"

"Hmph!" The store owner rolled his eyes. "This is why amateurs like you shouldn't act like they're experts on swords!"

"I like it!" Zoro suddenly stated, holding up the cursed sword. "I like it so much that I'll take it!"

"Y-You idiot!" The store owner stuttered, giving the green haired swordsman a surprised look. "I said it's not for sale! If I did sell it to you and you ended up dead then it would be like I was the one who killed you!"

"Then how about this?" Zoro smirked once more. "Why don't we test what's stronger? My luck...or it's curse? If I lose.." He continued, tossing the sword into the air and holding his arm out. "Then that just means I was never a man who was meant to do anything special.."

"He'll lose his arm!" The store owner gaped in fear. "The sharpness of that blade!"

The woman stared at the sword as it fell, covering her mouth and praying that he wouldn't lose his arm.

Even Moshi was scared for Zoro. Their journey was only beginning- what would Luffy and the others do if they found out that their only swordsman lost one of his arms? Or worse- what if he died? That thought alone was enough to put Moshi into a state of shock.

The sword seemingly fell in slow motion. It flipped and flipped and flipped...and then it was on the ground and Zoro still had his arm out stretched and there wasn't a scratch on his arm.

The store owner fell to the ground out of fear and the Kuina look alike also fell, looking more than stunned. Moshi could only sigh in relief.

"I'll take it." Zoro grinned and happily picked up the sword. "Hey you." He pointed at the blue haired woman. "Pick out another good sword for me."

"Hm..?" She blinked, seemingly snapping out of her shocked state. "I-Okay.." She slowly stood up.

"Hold on. Don't go anywhere." The store owner suddenly stood up and disappeared behind a door. He came back moments later, holding another sword. "This is a black lacquered longsword with an unraveled edge. It's name is "Yubashiri" one of the 50 skillful grade swords! I can personally attest to its sharpness. Although my store may not be much, this is the best sword I have."

"I can't buy that." Zoro stated, picking up Moshi and placing him onto his shoulder. "I told you. I have no money."

"I'm not asking for money. Just take it." The store owner replied. "And of course I won't ask you to pay for "Sandai Kitetsu" either. I apologize for trying to trick you before. It's been along time since I've seen a swordsman as good as you. As they say, the sword chooses its owner. So I shall also believe in your good luck and pray."

_**Gucha**._

* * *

"Ahh..it sure does feel nice walking around with three swords again.." Zoro muttered, walking through the busy streets of Lougetown once more.

Moshi sat on his shoulder, bobbing his head like always when all of a sudden a bird swooped low and grabbed the poor snail by his shell. Zoro didn't seem to notice- he was too busy admiring his new swords to notice a bird swoop past him with Moshi in his clutches.

Moshi flew away, deciding to not even try to get Zoro's attention. This has happened twice today, and Moshi was already tired of it. When was he gonna get a break? Honestly, these pirates were gonna drive him crazy.

The bird continued to fly away from Zoro and over the buildings. Moshi glanced down at all the different people in the crown. They all seemed like normal people. Except for that one guy who was wearing a green cloak and looked as if he had tattoos on his face. Yeah, he looked suspicious.

Just like the other bird, this one crashed into a building and they both went flying downwards. Was this really it? He had gotten lucky last time. But he knew that there was no way he would get lucky this time. So this was god's way of telling him his time was up? The den den mushi closed his teal eyes and sighed sadly. He landed on something soft, and didn't seem to notice this fact until he felt himself being picked up. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see curly eyebrows and blonde locks.

"Moshi?" Sanji stared at him in surprise before glancing up at the sky in which he had fallen. "Werent you just with Usopp? How'd you get up there? And- Woa-" Moshi cut him off when he slid onto Sanji's shoulder and rubbed his little head against his cheek.

He really had gotten lucky this time.

"Guess you're with me for the time being, eh?" Sanji shrugged and lit up another cigarette. "Let's go."

**_Gucha._**

* * *

"Woa!" Sanji and Moshi stood in front of a cart with a giant fish on it. The man behind the cart gave them a smile. "Welcome!" He stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"Whats this funky fish called?" Sanji asked, pointing at the huge fish in awe.

"This is an elephant tuna." The male replied, smiling proudly. "You normally wouldn't see these tuna around these parts, but one just so happened to swim up here from the southern seas. And so I snatched it right up with my fishing pole!"

"You caught this?" Sanji asked in amazement.

"Shall I cut it up for you?"

"No no." Sanji shook his head. "I'll take the whole thing! Thank you for your generosity, sir!"

As the man was putting the large fish into the bag, Sanji and Moshi noticed Usopp walk over towards them. "Is that Usopp?" Sanji muttered. "What does he need here?"

Usopp bent down and stared in delight at some eggs. "Holy crap, these eggs are so cheap!"

Sanji sweatdropped. "What is he, a housewife?"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Good thing I managed to run into you, Usopp." Sanji grinned as he and Usopp walked through the streets carrying the large fish.

"Why do I have to carry the heavier side?" Usopp growled. "Well...I'm glad you found Moshi...Nami and I thought we had lost him forever.."

"Oh by the way, I happened to see a lion just a little while ago." Sanji continued, ignoring Usopp. "But there was this weird looking guy in a costume riding him.."

"Eh? Nami? Zoro?" Usopp blinked and the two men came to a stop as Nami and Zoro came into view. Nami was carrying a very large bag, and Zoro was holding on to three new swords.

"Moshi!" Nami smiled in relief. "You're safe! Usopp and I were so worried!"

"Funny, I could have sworn he was just sitting on my shoulder..." Zoro scratched his head. "But anyway, where's Luffy?"

"He said he wanted to check out the execution stand." Nami stated.

"Isn't the execution stand right here in the town square?" Usopp asked, checking his surroundings.

"Um well.." Sanji pointed up at the execution stand, and there sat Luffy looking like, well, an idiot. "Yes actually the one about to be killed right now.."

"...Why the hell is he on the execution stand?!" All four pirates shouted, waving their arms and sweatdropping.

A certain red nosed clown stood above Luffy with a sinister smirk on his face. "For the crime of angering me.." He loudly began, catching the attention of everyone in the audience. "I sentence you, Monkey D. Luffy, to a flashy execution!"

The pirates working under Buggy started cheering, shooting guns and wildly waving their swords.

_"Yahooo!"_

_"Let's cause a flashy ruckus, boys!"_

"This is the first time I've seen an execution." Luffy stated.

"You're the one being executed here!" Buggy yelled, surprised at just how idiotic the rubber male was.

"What?!" Luffy cried, staring at him with big eyes. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No, you stop kidding around!" Buggy replied, deadpanning. "Anyhow, your flashy execution shall now be carried out for the whole world to see! Any last words?!"

Luffy pouted before taking a deep breath. He narrowed his eyes at the people staring up at him and then he spoke.

_**"I'm the man who's gonna become the Pirate King!"**_

"Is that all you have to say, rubber boy?!" Buggy lifted up his sword.

"Wait!" Luffy looked down at the astounded audience. "Zoro! Sanji! Help me out here!"

"Right!" Both men replied, running towards the execution stand. Moshi was still on Sanji's shoulder, but he was just barely hanging on.

"In any case, we have got to bring that execution stand down!" Zoro yelled.

"I know!" Sanji replied.

The Buggy pirates were trying to stop Zoro and Sanji, and it was a blur of Sanji's fierce kicks and Zoro's blades clashing against all of these small fries. Moshi was constantly being tossed through the air, sometimes landing on Zoro's shoulder and other times landing on Sanji's head or even on a random pirate. The two men were giving it their all, Moshi could tell that much.

"Zoro! Luffy yelled. "Sanji! Usopp, Nami and Moshi!" He smiled as Buggy's sword was inches from clashing with his head. "Sorry! Shishishi! But it looks like I'm dead!"

An explosion of lightning could be seen and then there was darkness and Moshi couldn't see a damn thing, not even with his amazing eyesight.

**_Gucha._**

* * *

"Shishishi!" Luffy stood over a burnt execution stand and a knocked out Buggy. "Looks like I survived after all!"

"Oi." Sanji lit up another cigarette, looking a bit worse for wear. "Do you believe in god?"

Rain began to fall all around them. Moshi happily sat on Luffy's shoulder, glad that he was okay. He tucked himself into his shell when the rain began to fall. Sanji scowled when he couldn't get his cigarette to light.

"Enough talking and let's leave this town already." Zoro replied, also looking worse for wear. "We've got more trouble heading our way."

And just as he said that, a group of marines appeared with guns in their hands and came running towards them.

"Run for it!" Sanji yelled and the three men took off running, not caring in the least that so many people were staring after them in shock and awe.

The men weren't able to make it out of there on a clear path. There were plenty of marines they had to occasionally knock out as they headed towards the Merry Go.

"The winds getting worse.." Zoro commented, looking up at the sky.

"Jeez, these guys are so persistent!" Luffy pointed behind them. "Should we just stop and fight them all off?"

"Don't." Sanji stated. "There will be no end to them. Most importantly, Nami told us to return to the ship as quickly as possible and...ah!" The three men blinked as a certain blue haired woman stood in front of them with an angered look in her eyes.

"To think that you were Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi growled. "And a pirate at that too! You were just toying with me all along!"

"You bastard!" Sanji yelled. "What did you do to that lady?!"

"Never thought you were a marine.." Zoro muttered.

"I shall take that Wado Ichimonji!" Tashigi growled, holding up her sword.

"Just try it." Zoro smirked, not at all afraid of this woman. Of course, Zoro wasn't afraid of anything (except Nami's debts.)

Zoro and Tashigi's swords clashed. "Go on ahead without me!" Zoro told them as they ran by.

"That bastard dares to hurt a lady?!" Sanji growled, leaving Luffy to pull him as they continued to make their escape.

"Moshi!" Luffy stated. "Hang on tight! I know it's a rough ride, but you're strong!" Moshi nodded his head fiercely and held on to Luffy's shoulder tightly, though the rain was making it hard.

"Look Sanji! Someone is up ahead!" Luffy yelled over the rain.

"Another small fry?!" Sanji tsked.

"Who're you?" Luffy called.

The man was somehow able to speak with two cigars in his mouth. "The name's Smoker. I'm a captain of the marine headquarters." He took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "And I won't allow you to set sail from here!" With that being said, his arms turned into smoke and it quickly surrounded the two men and Moshi.

One puff of smoke, or rather his fist, wrapped around Luffy's waist and lifted the straw hat boy into the air. "Wahh!" Luffy wildly waved his arms.

"You freak of nature!" Sanji yelled, delivering a kick to the smoke...only for it to be grabbed and then he too was lifted off the ground.

"I don't have time for runts. White blow!" He stated before throwing Sanji into a nearby building.

"Sanji!" Luffy cried. "Why you..Gomu Gomu no pistol!" His fist shot at Smoker's body, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Luffy.

"Are you really worth 30 million beli?" He asked, staring Moshi straight in the eye and wondering just why a snail was sitting on his shoulder. Smoker jumped onto Luffy's back and slammed him into the ground, knocking Moshi off his shoulder and onto the concrete.

"Hmph." Smoker sighed. "Looks like your luck's come to an end." He stated, reaching for his giant sword thingy.

"Or perhaps not." A voice suddenly stated, placing a hand onto Smoker's gloved fist.

Smoker looked up in surprise, nearly dropping his cigars. "You're.."

The man with the green cloak from earlier stood before Moshi's eyes.

"What?" Luffy muttered, his face practically buried into the ground. "Who's there?"

"The entire government is after your head you know." Smoker casually continued, ignoring Luffy's question.

"The world awaits our answer." The mysterious man replied, giving him a small smirk.

A gust suddenly blew Luffy and Moshi away, and Zoro appeared from out of nowhere dragging Sanji with him.

"Guys!" He yelled. "Run for it or we will be trapped on this island! A huge ass storm is coming!"

Luffy rubbed his head, putting Moshi back onto his shoulder. "...Wha?"

"I said move it!" Zoro grabbed Luffy and dragged the both of them towards their destination.

**_Gucha._**

* * *

"Yahoo!" Luffy cried, once he and the others had somehow made it out to sea in the dangerous storm. "The ship feels like it will flip right over!"

"You see that light over there?" Nami pointed towards the only sign of light on the pitch black sea. "The entrance to the Grand Line is just up ahead. So what shall we do?"

"This calls for celebration." Sanji stated, putting a barrel into the middle of the ship and placing Moshi on top.

He put his foot onto the barrel and grinned.

_"To finding the All Blue!"_

Zoro put his foot onto the barrel and smirked.

_"To become the greatest swordsman."_

Luffy put his sandaled foot onto the barrel and smiled his strange little smile.

_"To become Pirate King!"_

Nami put her foot onto the barrel, her small feet contrasting greatly with the rest of the men's large feet.

_"To draw a map of the world!"_

Finally Usopp placed his foot onto the barrel and smiled proudly, looking at his new friends.

"_T-T-To become a brave warrior of the sea!"_

Moshi only happily shook his entire body, his teal eyes glistening in happiness. One could tell that he really was growing- he was slightly bigger and his skin was a more silverish color.

_"To being with them forever.." _The snail thought to himself.

The East Blue Five smiled at each other.

"_To the Grand Line we go!"_

_**Gucha!**_

* * *

**I wrapped up the East Blue Arc in 20 chapters. I feel proud of myself, because Lougetown wasn't stretched! *Claps***

**_This is the longest chapter I've written for this story thus far._**

**Hooray! Finally, we're about to begin our adventure in the Grand Line! Can't wait to get to more important parts of the story!**

**Really glad you guys are still sticking with me. I probably say it often, but it's true. Please don't ever give up on me, I always try to get the chapters out as quickly as possible but I'm lazy and I hate typing out fight scenes (but at the same time I love it!)**

**Little surprise in the next chapter. Not really much of a surprise. But ya know.**

**That's all I really have to say, because wow am I tired. So please review and all that other good stuff yo.**


	22. We Are!

**This is what happens when I start listening to random songs and when I get so frustrated with my writing style that this is created. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. **

**Read on.**

* * *

_**Wealth, fame, power.**_

"I'm not joking this time!" Luffy stood on a barrel with a small dagger in his little hand and his expression that of determination. "I've had enough! I'll prove it for you all to see!"

Everyone in the village were up and at it on this sunny day in Fushia Village. They either payed Luffy no mind and continued on with their lives, or they stopped to stare and chuckle and to see what the child would do next.

"Haha, go for it!" Shanks called, putting his fist up and clutching his straw hat. "Lets see what you're gonna do!"

"Luffy's gonna do something funny again!" One of the pirates grinned, putting his hands onto hips.

"Get on with it, Luffy." Benn Beckman called.

Luffy took the dagger and plunged it deep into the skin below his eye. The villagers and the pirates stood there gaping for a moment, before Shanks ran forward and brought his fist down onto his head.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?!"

_**Gol D. Roger, the king of the pirates, obtained this and everything else the**_  
_**world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas.**_

"_Gahaha! Drink, drink!"_

_"Sake, sake! Bring out more sake!"_

_"Idiot! That's my meat!"_

_"Shut up! It's mine now!"_

_"Yo, cut it out! To brawl while you're drunk is shameful!"_

"Ah." Luffy smiled, sitting on a stool in a certain bar around a certain group of merry pirates. He had a bandage under his eye, and while it would heal it would also leave behind a scar. "It didn't hurt one bit!"

"Liar!" Shanks pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't do anything so stupid again!"

"I'm not afraid of pain at all!" Luffy threw up his hands and laughed. "Next time take me out to sea, Shanks! I wanna be a pirate too!"

"Ha!" Shanks chuckled. "You can't handle being a pirate! Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"

"As long as I stay on board the ship, I'll be fine!" Luffy replied. "Besides, my fighting is pretty good too! I've rigorously trained before! My punch is as strong as pistol fire!"

"Pistol?" Shanks put his cheek into the palm of his hand. "Wow...really? That's so cool."

"What kind of tone is that?!" He glared at Shanks.

"The most important thing is that you're still too young." Shanks continued. "Wait at least another ten years and I'll consider taking you out to sea."

"Darn it Shanks!" Luffy stomped his foot. "Let me tell you something! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Awe, don't be mad." Shanks grinned and handed him a glass of orange juice. "Here. Drink some juice."

"Thanks!" Luffy happily took the glass of orange juice and drank it.

"You really are a kid!" Shanks and the rest of the pirates burst into laughter. "How funny!" Shanks cried, slapping his hand onto the bar table a few times.

"What a dirty trick!" Luffy yelled, glaring at everyone in the bar. A baby snail with a tiny shell sat on the stool beside Luffy, curled up into a little ball and watching the pirates laugh at Luffy as he continued to try to act like a grown up.

_"**You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered** **together in one place. Now you just have to find it! "**_

"Thanks Luffy...Makino told me about everything." Shanks grinned, trying his best to keep both himself and Luffy afloat in the water. "Thanks for sticking up for us. And hey...don't cry. You're a man now, right?"

"But Shanks..." Luffy sobbed, clutching Shanks shirt and wetting it with both his tears and the ocean water. "Shanks...your arm!"

Shanks arm had been bitten off by the sea monster from earlier, but he payed it no mind. "It's nothing. It's just an arm."

Luffy's lower lip was quivering and he shut his eyes, refusing to stare at what Shanks had lost because of him.

"S-S-SHANKS!"

_**These words lured men to the Grand Line, pursuing dreams greater than they ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as the great pirate era.**_

"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy asked, staring up at Shanks with wide eyes.

"Yep." Shanks sighed. "We've stayed here long enough. It's about time we set sail. Are you upset?"

"Yeah.." Luffy frowned for a moment. "But I won't ask you to take me with you anymore. I'll become a pirate by myself!"

"Heh. I wouldn't take you even if you begged!" He stuck his tongue out. "You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!"

"Yes I do!" Luffy stomped his foot in agitation, catching the attention of all the pirates around him. "One day I'll find myself a pirate crew as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's biggest treasure! And I'll become King of the Pirates!"

"Oh? You want to be bigger than us huh?" Shanks took off his straw hat and placed it onto Luffy's head. "Then this hat is my gift to you. This is my favorite hat you know...when you become pirate king, give that hat back to me."

Shanks hopped onto his ship, with his crewmates and they all waved goodbye as they began sailing away.

Makino put her hands on Luffy's shoulder and giggled when the baby snail from earlier snuggled up against her cheek.

_**Come on board and bring along,**_  
_**All your hopes and dreams!**_

"Let's introduce the crew!" Nami smiled at Moshi before she picked him up and began walking. "There's me, the oh so cunning navigator!" She winked. "I'm a total cutie!"

She pointed the den den mushi at Zoro, who was lazily leaning against the mast of the ship. "Here's Mr Frowns a Lot! Oh kami, I hope I never have to wake up to that face!"

Zoro deadpanned. "You'd think that she would be hugging and crying against me after having just helped save her village.." He muttered sarcastically.

"I am thankful." She smiled fondly. "Don't get so worked up, Zoro."

Zoro only smirked in reply. "Tch."

"Here's Long Nose!" She pointed Moshi at Usopp, who was just walking out of the boy's room.

"Long Nose? Pfft, actually I'm Captain Usopp!" He stuck his nose into the air and crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "I've got a whole fleet of men under me, and I'm known as a brave warrior of the sea! And-"

"Moving on..." Nami turned and walked away from him.

"Hey!" Usopp sweatdropped.

"Here's Sanji-Kun!" Nami walked into the small kitchen and smiled at Sanji, who danced in delight at her presence (though his face was shadowed by his blonde hair). "He's an amazing cook! He makes the best dishes!"

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN~!" Sanji twirled around. "I'm going to make a delicious drink just for you!"

"Thank you." Nami giggled before leaving the small kitchen and leaving Sanji to think about the many ways he would woe his precious Nami-Swan.

"And finally, we have the future pirate king himself." Nami's wide smile turned soft as she watched Luffy sit on his special place, which was on the Going Merry's head. The rubber man turned and smiled widely at Moshi, holding up two fingers.

"Shishishi...I'm on my way to becoming Pirate King, Shanks!"

_**Together we will find everything**_  
_**That we're looking for!**_

"Oiiii! Shanks! Yasopp! Ace! Minna! Look at meee!" Monkey D Luffy stuck his face into the recorder, a large smile on his silly face. "Guess what? C'mon, guess!" The rubber man tilted his head to the side and frowned when no one responded. "How come you guys aren't responding..oh wait you haven't seen this yet...shishishi!"

Luffy was on a tiny dinghy, having just left his small village hours ago setting sail to become the King of the Pirates. The skies behind him were a light blue and the ocean below him was deep abyss of blueish greenish colors with a tiny fish flying to the surface here and there. "I've set sail! Shishishi! I'm gonna become King of the Pirates and there's nothing you can do about that Shanks!"

He pointed the camera upward then downward before he leaned back in the small dinghy and smiled his idiotic smile. "I don't have a pirate crew yet but I'll gather one soon! Just you watc- W-Woa-" Luffy yelped in surprise before smiling at the fact that the waters around him were now spinning and that the boat was going around in circles. "Looks like we'll have to continue this conversation later!"

_**One Piece!**_

"To our new ship!" Nami shouted, raising her drink up.

"To my new friends!" Usopp yelled, holding up his own drink.

"To sake! Delicious sake! Nature's freshest water!" Zoro called out, holding his drink to his lips.

"And to the many adventures ahead of us! Shishishi!" Luffy concluded, smiling that idiotic smile.

"YEAH!"

_**Compass left behind...**_  
_**It'll only slow us down.**_

"Hahaha! Hey Shanks!" Luffy smiled widely. "I dunno how I lost it but i'm glad that I got it back- Nami!" Luffy frowned when the orange haired woman took the den den mushi from him, and pointed it away from Luffy and towards her and Zoro. "No one wants to look at a recording of you with food all over your face."

The three were, once again, sitting in a small booth inside a small cafe like restaurant. Nami and Zoro sported a few new cuts and bruises, but were overall fine. It was obvious to whoever was viewing that the trio must have been through a lot on this day.

"Oi." Zoro placed his elbow onto the table and put his cheek into the palm of his hand. "We've had our meal..and we've done all we need to do..so should we get going?"

"Ne, you're right Zoro!" Luffy stretched before leaning back in his seat.

"Wait." Zoro frowned deeply. "I just need...one more cup of sake...or five.."

"You're gonna die from alcohol poisoning one day." Nami stated, rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. "Stupid."

"Who're you calling stupid?" Zoro glared at her and Nami, in return, stuck out her tongue at him. "The stupidest one at this table of course!"

"That would be this one." Zoro replied, pulling at Luffy's rubber cheeks. "But even I have to admit that he's a genius when it comes to battles."

_**Your heart will be your guide,**_  
_**Raise the sails and take the helm.**_

"So you're really heading out to sea, Usopp-San?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, of course! I'm gonna become a brave warrior of the sea, Kaya! It's my dream!" Usopp replied, leaning against his large bag. "And when I come back I can tell you all about all the adventures I have been on and all the challenges that I've faced!"

The blonde haired beauty laughed behind her hand. "Okay, Usopp-San.."

"Anyway." Usopp smiled at the den den mushi. "This is goodbye to that camcorder and to you guys! Thanks again for helping me save my village, Luffy. Maybe one day we'll meet on the dangerous seas!"

"The hell are you going on about?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms. "Hurry up and get on board!"

"Yeah come on, Usopp!" Nami leaned against the railing beside Luffy. "We don't have all day!"

"You're our nakama now, right?" Luffy more so stated then asked. "And come on, the den den mushi is about to shut off."

Usopp stared up at the trio. Nami was giving him a closed eyed smile, and Zoro was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and with a hint of a smirk on his face. And finally there was Luffy, who was giving him the biggest and most idiotic grin he had ever seen. These were the people who had helped him save his village. They were the people who stepped in and fought to the best of their ability in order to protect what he cherished the most. They were the people who were offering to help him fulfill his dream of becoming a brave warrior of the sea. They were his new nakama. The long nosed male laughed a little, before he jumped onto the ship with a grin of his own.

"Does this mean I get to be captain?!"

"NO WAY!" Luffy frowned childishly. "I'm the captain!"

"But I'm brave Captain Usopp!"

"Nope! I'm the King of the Pirates, Monkey D Luffy!"

_**That legendary place,**_  
_**That the end of the map reveals!**_

"Look! Look, look look minna!" Luffy shoved his wanted poster into Moshi's face. "Looks like we are wanted men now! It says 30 million beli!" And there Luffy was, smiling his strange smile in the picture and waving his hand.

"Once again, you fail to understand the gravity of your situation.." Nami's head dropped. "You do realize that this means your life is at risk? With that bounty, I'm sure the Marine HQ as well as other strong bounty hunters will come after you.."

"Look! My picture is here for the whole world to see!" Usopp pointed at himself...or rather the back of his head in the bounty photo. "I might be famous!"

"That's just the back of your head." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous now!" Usopp grinned. "Once we become more infamous we might all get one!"

"...With this, we can't afford to just loiter around in East Blue much longer..." Nami muttered, putting her finger on her chin in thought.

"Alright men! Let's head to the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled.

"Aye aye!" Sanji and Usopp yelled, fist pumping happily.

_**It's only legendary,**_  
_**Till someone proves it real.**_

"I've got two members of my crew now! Isn't that awesome, minna?!" Luffy grinned and pointed the camcorder upwards. There was the jolly roger for Captain Buggy blowing harshly in the wind. "We stole this small boat from some guy named Buggy! He says that you and him used to butt heads as enemies, Shanks! Shishishi!"

"You guys sure are boneheads.." Nami commented, crossing her arms. She was seated on a small boat beside them and her treasure bags were seated close to her, with her weapon in her hand, as if she were afraid that the two would steal the bags the first chance they got.

Luffy ignored her comment and brought his hat up to the den den mushi. "Nami fixed my hat for me!" Luffy waved the hat happily. "See? She's nice even if she can be scary sometimes!"

"Oi Luffy." Zoro yawned. "You're too loud. I'm trying to sleep."

"I think you've had more than enough sleep." Nami deadpanned.

_**Through it all,**_  
_**Through all the troubled time..**_

"Lets go." Sanji said, standing in front of Luffy with a small smile on his face.

"Just like that?" Luffy tilted his head to the side. "What about goodbyes?"

"Its fine." Sanji replied. "There's no need."

"Oi Sanji." Chef Zeff called, making the curly eyebrowed cook freeze. "...Don't catch a cold.." He said, a small smile on his face.

Sanji's eyes began to well with tears, his emotional barrier breaking. He turned around to face the man who took care of him for so long. "O-OWNER ZEFF!"

Sanji got onto his hands and knees and bowed. "I'm eternally grateful to you, for taking care of me for so damn long! I shall never forget, for the rest of my life... the debt I owe to you for saving my life!"

All around Sanji the cooks were bursting into tears at Sanji's declaration.

"Damn you Sanji, you bastard!"

"We're gonna miss you!"

"You're making us cry, dammit!"

"Damn idiots..." Zeff muttered, a few tears making their way down his own cheeks. "Real men should say their goodbyes in silence..."

"Lets meet again one day!" Sanji cried. "You...you good for nothing bastards!"

"Alright!" Luffy shouted. "Let's set sail!"

_**Through the heartache..**_  
_**And through the pain.**_

"WAIT, EVERYONE!" Nami suddenly appeared from behind, panting lightly.

"Nami..?" Nojiko muttered, staring at her little sister.

"Guys, don't worry about it! Put down those weapons!" Nami began walking towards the group. "Please, just wait a little more! Ha...I'll try my best again!" Nami smiled widely. "I promise I'll raise enough money once again! It should be easier this time! So please, I ask that you-" Nami was cut off when Genzo suddenly stepped forward and hugged her.

"That's enough, Nami. You know that doing such a thing would be futile. You've carried all of our hopes on your shoulders for a long time.." Genzo whispered. "You've fought for a long time. I know that working with them...must have been worse than being stabbed by a thousand knives. You have fought well. But now...you can leave this village."

"What..?" Nami's eyes were starting to water but she kept the tears in- she wasn't done fighting yet. "B-"

"Nami." Nojiko cut her off. "You're smart, and you've got what it takes to live. And you have a dream to fulfill."

"Nojiko..." Nami pulled out a small dagger. "No! Everyone stop! I don't want to see anyone get hurt by those fishmen! You'll...you'll all die!"

"We know." Genzo replied. "...Now move out of the way, Nami! Let's go, everyone!"

Everyone marched past Nami with anger evident in their eyes. They were marching to their deaths, but it didn't matter. They were going to die for Nami.

"Nami.." Nojiko whispered as she marched past. "Live...okay?"

And then they were gone. Nami sunk to her knees, clutching her arm. The female was shaking as she stared at the tattoo of the Arlong Pirates on her arm. "Arlong..." She shakily whispered.

The den den mushi crawled away from Luffy and towards Nami. He wanted to help comfort her. He wanted to see her smile again. He hated to see her look so broken. The snail didn't want any of his new friends to look broken.

Nami growled suddenly, glaring at the Arlong Pirates tattoo on her arm. She suddenly lifted up her dagger and stabbed it.

"Arlong!" She growled. "Arlong." She continued to stab her arm, not caring about the blood oozing out of her. "Arlong! Arlong!" She huffed in rage and continuously stabbed herself. "Arlong! ARLONG! AR-"

Her arm stopped mid air as Luffy stood before her with his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Luffy.." Nami whispered. "What do you want?! You don't know anything about this island!"

"Ah. I don't."

"This has nothing to do with you...didn't I tell you to leave?!"

"Yeah. You did."

"Leave!" She began to throw sand at him, her whole body trembling. "Leave...leave...leave...leave...leave..."

Nami's tears fell quickly. All those years of holding back, all those years of standing strong, all those years came collapsing around her. She put her hand to her mouth as the tears fell faster, and her nose began to run with snot. "Luffy..." She whispered. She turned to him with red eyes and a trembling physique.

"_Help me..."_

"..." Luffy took off his hat and placed it onto Nami's head. The rubber male turned away from her and took a deep breath.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" He shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

_**Know that I will**__**be there to stand by you!**_

_**Just like I know you'll stand by me!**_

"Luffy!" Nami began to rush towards the rubble, but was held back by Johnny and Yosaku.

"Brother..." Johnny muttered.

"_A-Arlong Park is destroyed..?"_

_"Which one of them won?!"_

_"Just what the hell happened in there?!"_

Usopp scurried over to Nami's side and they both shared glances of worry.

And suddenly, from the wreckage, a tall figure stood up with blood running down his arms, his fists clenched, and his black hair messier than usual.

"Luffy!" Nami, Usopp, Yosaku, and Johnny cried in unison.

Luffy took a deep breath before speaking once more.

_"Nami! You're my crewmate- You're my nakama! Got it?!"_

Nami could feel the wind blowing her hair around as his words reached her ears. Tears began to spill down her cheeks, and this time they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

"G-Got it!" She replied, wiping away her tears with her wrists.

**_So come on board and bring along,_**  
**_All your hopes and dreams!_**

"Really, what was that idiotic warlord thinking..." Mr 0 blew on his cigar even more. "Why didn't out transponder snails pick up anything of importance? All of these videos show nothing but how idiotic some pirates are and how weak they are. Watch them die before they even make it here, to the Grand Line, Miss All Sunday."

Miss All Sunday chuckled. "That may be the case." She tipped her hat down. "But they seem like an amusing bunch. I'd hate to see them die so easily..."

"Turn it off." Mr 0 rolled his eyes. "I don't want to see anymore of this absurdity."

"As you wish~." The mysterious raven haired woman swiftly shut off the den den mushi.

_**Together we will find everything**_  
_**That we're looking for!**_

"Dracule Mihawk was spotted hanging around a bunch of pirates again."

"Why must this concern any of us? He is a warlord and free to do whatever he pleases, so long as he does not betray us." A tall man with short black hair and icy black eyes stated, arching an eyebrow. He was drinking from a tall glass of ice cold water...the water being turned to ice by him. "Besides..he's always hanging around pirates. He picks them off, however many he can."

"True, True." The male beside him nodded. "You are correct. However...he did not pick off these pirates like he usually would.." The man crossed a his longs legs, the dark yellow of his suit contrasting with his white admiral coat. "But you should watch these videos that our den den mushi specialists have tracked...a bunch of new pirates have entered this era and are trying to make a name for themselves."

"Videos?" The man with the cold glass of water in his hands raised an eyebrow. "What is the name of the pirate in these videos?"

"Luffy."

"Luffy?" The icy male scratched his head. "That name sort of sounds familiar..."

"Who cares?" A third male stated, crossing his legs and arms. His fists burned a dark red, as if they were made of molten lava, and his eyes also seemingly burned with anger. "Just let them be. As long as the pirate doesn't enter the Grand Line and cause mayhem he is of no importance to us.

The man with the cold glass of water in his hands grunted in agreement.

Yellow suit shrugged. "I suppose."

_**There is always room for you..**_

"Heh. Monkey...D...Luffy eh?" An old man with long silverish hair chuckled, pushing his glasses up. "Reminds me of a certain someone.."

He closed his eyes then, a smile on his face. "Mihawk...good on ya. You let that boy and his crew live. That was a good decision. Or maybe it was a bad one...it could be a mixture of both.."

"Hes got a long way to go if he thinks he can take Roger's title of Pirate King." The old man smirked. "But that kid..you can see it in his eyes..."

"_He has the Will of D."_

**_If you wanna be my friend.._**

"Luffy." Shanks grinned, putting his hand on his precious straw hat. Behind him stood Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo, Yasopp, and the rest of his crew. Makino was also there, giving him a cheery smile alongside the mayor of Fushia Village. Ace was also there, with his hand on his hat and a wide smile.

"Zoro." Koshiro stood there with an expression that was difficult to read. Beside him was Kuina, holding up a sword and smiling happily. The rest of the children from the dojo also stood there, each with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Nami." Bellemere had a cigarette in her mouth and was smiling proudly, one hand on her hip and the other holding a fresh tangerine. Beside her stood Nojiko, with her arms behind her back and a mischievous smile on her full lips. Genzo was also there, his signature pinwheel on his hat and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Usopp." Yasopp held up his gun and smirked, one arm happily wrapped around the waist of Bacchina- Usopp's mother. Kaya also stood there, giving him a closed eye smile and politely waving. The three boys in his village held up wooden swords and smiled proudly.

"Sanji." Zeff smirked, his hands on his hips. Behind him stood the rest of the cooks, each of them holding up various kitchen utensils.

_**We are..**_

"Hey, I see an island!" Zoro called.

Nami picked up Moshi and everyone

walked towards the railing where Zoro was standing. Indeed there was an island, and indeed they were approaching it.

"That island is proof that we are close to the Grand Line." Nami stated. "On that island, there's an infamous town called Lougetown. It's also known as the twin of the beginning and the end. It's the birthplace of the former pirate King Roger...as well as his execution spot..."

"So that's where the former pirate king died..." Luffy stared at the island in wonder.

"Shall we head there?" Nami asked, tucking a strand of tangerine coloured orange hair behind her ear.

"Yosh! To Lougetown we go!" Luffy yelled, pointing towards the town with a huge smile on his face.

_**We are...**_

"Ne, I'm really happy!" Luffy smiled at Moshi, the wind blowing his jet black locks around wildly. The two were perched on Merry's head, enjoying the beautiful view of the sun setting in the sky- it's orange-red color contrasting beautifully against the deep, dark blue abyss that was the sea.

"I'm really going on an adventure.." Luffy stated, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I'm really on my way to becoming Pirate King."

Moshi smiled happily, bobbing his little head in happiness. His body was no longer the pale pale white it used to be- it was shining a little, as if it was slowly turning into a silverish color.

"I've already gathered plenty of strong crewmates." Luffy continued. "Zoro, my first mate... he's really strong! He's great with swords, though he's no fun at times. And who knows? He might even defeat that one guy, Mihawk, one day."

Luffy closed his eyes and continued to smile. "There's Nami...she's my navigator. And she's probably better than you, Benn Beckman!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at the camcorder and laughed. "She's really smart, and a really good person. But she likes to steal my wallet a lot...oh well, shishishi."

Luffy opened his eyes once more and smiled fondly. "Usopp is so much fun to be around. He says really funny things, and I can't believe he's related to you Yasopp. Your noses look nothing alike!"

Luffy yawned loudly, stretching his long arms and feet. "There's our cook, Sanji, who prefers to keep his face hidden from the camcorder. He's shy around the camera. But he's an amazing cook! You've gotta try his food one day!"

"Heh." Luffy put his hand onto his hat and shook his head. "This is my crew. These people...they are my nakama. We've already begun our journey, here in the East Blue. And we're on our way to the Grand Line..."

"Just you wait, Shanks...Ace...Minna...I'm gonna be Pirate King soon. Shishishi!"

_**On the cruise!**_

_"Twin Cape is located at the bottom of Reverse Mountain, at the exit that leads into the Grand Line. The area is located precisely where the Red Line and the Grand Line meet. From here, sailors can choose one of the seven routes of the Grand Line by waiting for the Log Pose to set on the desired one."_

_"Everyone! I'm here to say goodbye! I... I CANNOT GO WITH YOU! Thank you for everything! I want to go adventuring with you some more, but I can't! Because... I LOVE MY COUNTRY! ...That's why I can't! I will stay here! But if we ever meet again...WILL YOU CALL ME A FRIEND ONCE MORE?!_

_"I'm sorry...I wanted to bring everyone just a little farther. But I was happy. You always treated me well..thank you! I was always so happy because of you!"_

_"Just existing isn't a crime!"_

_"Where is his will to live? It's gone, just as his strength and mind. Drop it. Stop asking nosy questions. You're a questionable character yourself."_

_"You cannot defy a god."_

_**WE ARE!**_

Sanji put his foot onto the barrel.

_"To find the All Blue!"_

Zoro put his foot onto the barrel and smirked.

"_To become the greatest swordsman."_

Luffy put his sandaled foot onto the barrel and smiled his strange little smile.

"_To become Pirate King!"_

Nami put her foot onto the barrel, her small feet contrasting greatly with the rest of the men's large feet.

"_To draw a map of the world!"_

Finally Usopp placed his foot onto the barrel and smiled proudly, looking at his new friends.

_"T-T-To become a brave warrior of the sea!"_

Moshi only happily shook his entire body, his teal eyes glistening in happiness. One could tell that he really was growing- he was slightly bigger and his skin was a more silverish color.

"_To being with them forever.."_ The snail thought to himself.

The East Blue Five smiled at each other.

"To the Grand Line we go!"

* * *

**You make it to the Grand Line, and you become Pirate King Luffy! We're all rooting for you! We are! *Dodges any tomatoes thrown my way***

**Northwind123: Yes, they have finally reached the Grand Line! What adventures await? How many hours will I spend procrastinating? You'll find out!**

**Mello: Well...kinda?**

**Wolfy: I don't even know. Maybe? XD It would be a funny little joke wouldn't it? To let this keep happening..poor Moshi.**

**LuckyLucy: Well, it amused me too!**

**Johnny Spectre: *Points accusing finger at you* We've had a lot of the same ideas so far! Don't you figure out what I'm planning!**

**hikari: Hmmm...big enough xD**

**Lammy: Thanks, hehe.**

**BlackRabbitAlice: Uh...yes? What even is this chapter to you guys?**

**: What a different thought. Hmm, I'll take that into consideration. Not exactly what I was thinking though. Hmm..**

**Good job to anyone who could figure out who stated the quotes at the bottom. Anyhow. Review, and the next chapter will be their Grand Line experience! Hopefully!**


	23. Going up Reverse Mountain

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not owned by me. Uh huh, it would be wayyy to much for me to handle. **

**You know what's next- read on.**

* * *

"Nami, this is bad!" Luffy shouted from his position on Merry's head. He was hanging upside down with his hands behind his back and staring forward, not at all worried about the roaring sea below him. "The light just went out! And that was our guiding light too!"

"Well, it is only a lighthouse." Nami replied, standing beside the railing in her large blue raincoat with Moshi on her shoulder and a map in her hands. "It can go out from time to time. Besides it's for times like these you have a navigator, you know? So don't worry. I know the basic direction at least."

"Wow." Luffy poked his head up and smiled at her, the hair poking out from under his hat dripping wet from the rain. "You're amazing!"

"More importantly, could you please get off from there?"

"No!" Luffy pouted. "This is my spot!"

"When did I ever say I wanted your spot?!" Nami yelled, her teeth becoming fang like in a comical way. But her face grew serious at her next words. "But this is rather troubling...at this rate, it will be exactly as the rumors say!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"The entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain." Nami placed the map onto the table and glanced at each of her crewmates.

Everyone was seated in the kitchen, drinking orange juice from tall glasses. Moshi was seated on the table, close to Usopp, and was drinking something Sanji had given him out of a small bowl. He looked up at her words.

"A mountain?!" Usopp's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"I had a hard time believing it myself when I looked at the map." Nami calmly stated. "But look!" She pointed towards the map and everyone leaned in to take a look. "The light of guidance was directly pointing at Reverse Mountain located right here on the Red Line."

"Does that mean we have to crash through the mountain?" Zoro asked, glancing down at his swords. "That would be good practice..."

Usopp looked as if he were about to have a heart attack. "Zoro, I wonder if you've been drinking too much today.."

"No. There's a waterway." Nami replied, sighing softly.

"A waterway? That's crazy!" Usopp blinked. "Even if that waterway really is there, there's no way a shop could climb up a mountain!"

"Whatever Nami says is right." Sanji stated, lighting up yet another cigarette.

"Isn't that the map you stole from Buggy? How dependable could it be?" Zoro asked, scratching his head.

"Are we really gonna climb up a mountain on this ship?" Luffy asked, already getting excited. "That sounds cool! So it's a magic mountain, right?"

"In the first place, why do we even have to enter through the entrance? Couldn't we just head directly south and still enter?" Zoro crossed his arms and yawned.

"No we can't!" Luffy pointed a finger at Zoro and pouted.

"That's exactly right, Luffy." Nami stated. "And there's a perfectly good explanation for that."

"It's because it's so much cooler to go into the entrance!" Luffy proclaimed, looking more serious than ever.

"That's not the reason!" Nami punched him in the back of his head.

"Guys, the storm suddenly stopped!" Usopp stated, standing up to look outside the circle shaped window inside the kitchen.

"What?" Nami blinked in confusion. "That can't be. That storm should have led us directly to the entrance..."

Nami stood up and went outside, followed by Zoro, Sanji, Luffy with Moshi, and Usopp. Nami stared at her surroundings in shock and gasped. "Oh no...we've entered a calm belt!"

The navigator looked at her friends and frowned. "This isn't the time to be standing around! Grab some oars and start rowing as fast as you can!" She grabbed Moshi and climbed up the steps hurriedly. "We have to return back to the storm immediately!"

"As you wish, Nami-Swan!" Sanji grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" Luffy scratched his head. "And you know this is a sailship not a rowboat right?"

"Why would we even want to go back into that storm?" Usopp shuddered.

"Just shut it and do as I say!" Nami yelled, her teeth once again becoming fanged out in a comical way.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"I told you guys to start rowing right away..." Nami muttered, tightly clutching the mast of the ship. "This place...it's a den for Sea Kings..and right now, we're on top of one of them..."

Indeed they were. The straw hat crew were surrounded by a dozen or so Sea Kings, and all the men had shocked expressions on their faces. Usopp looked as if he had passed out. And they were currently sitting on the nose of a giant, blue sea king.

"Alright!" Zoro stood up with a large, brown oar in his hands. Sanji and Luffy stood beside him, both with large parsing of their own in their hands. Moshi was seated on Luffy's straw hat. "As soon as this thing dives back down into the ocean, start rowing your arms off...got it?!"

"Aye aye!" Luffy and Sanji replied, their expressions becoming determined.

"Ah..." The blue sea king tilted his head. to the left, tilting the Merry and it's inhabitants. "Ah..." The big, blue monster tilted his head to the right, once more tilting the Merry and the pirates on the ship as well. "ACHOO!"

It turns out that the sea monster had sneezed, and that sneeze caused the boat to shoot off of it's nose and into the ocean. Only one problem though: The Straw Hat Pirates were falling towards a huge, green frog, and their boat was turning upside down.

"Ah!" Nami screeched, clinging to the mast of the ship. "A giant frog is hopping this way!"

"Don't get thrown overboard!" Luffy yelled. He was also hanging on to the mast of the ship, but he was hanging above Nami and his legs were flailing. Moshi was trying his best to not fall, because he knew he would _not_ be getting lucky this time.

"Usopp just fell!" Nami yelled.

And their long nosed sniper was falling, falling straight into the mouth of the frog.

"Usopp!" Luffy cried, stretching his rubber arm towards his friend in an attempt to save him. His arm wrapped around Usopp's waist and pulled him away from certain death. They were somehow able to steer themselves away from frog, and as soon as they landed back into the sea the monster trio began paddling with all their might away from the calm belt and back into the storm.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Thank god we're back in the storm..." Luffy tiredly groaned, sprawled out on the deck of the ship with Moshi on his back. He wasn't the only one. Nami was laying on her stomach and looking more exasperated than ever. Sanji and Usopp were also laying on their stomachs, though Usopp seemed almost lifeless after his near death experience. Sanji hadn't even bothered to light up another cigarette. Zoro was leaning against the mast of the ship, breathing a bit heavily.

"Now do you understand why we have to use the entrance?" Nami asked tiredly.

"Yeah..." Zoro nodded. "Understood."

"Ah!" Nami suddenly sat up, tucking a strand of her short orange hair behind her ear. "I've got it!"

"What is it?" Zoro grimaced. "Are we really gonna climb up a mountain? You're still thinking about that?"

"It must be due to the sea currents.." Nami stated. "If strong currents from each of the four seas were to all head towards that mountain then they would drive the water up the waterway!" Nami nodded her head, slowly standing up. She still had on her long, blue raincoat. "And at the very top, the currents will merge and come out to the Grand Line! Since we're already riding the currents, all we have to worry about is properly steering! Reverse Mountain is a winter island, so the currents that hit its edge will travel down to the bottom of the sea. So if we fail to enter the waterway, we'll crash and get dragged down to the bottom of the sea. Got it?"

"So!" Luffy stood up with Moshi once again resting on his shoulder. "You're saying it's a magic mountain, right?"

"Nami, you're amazing!" Sanji gushed, clasping his hands together as a faint pink dusted his cheeks.

"Never heard of a ship going up a mountain before..." Zoro stated, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've heard things about the Grand Line." Sanji smiled, but it was a strange, serene smile. "Supposedly, half of the people die trying to go into the Grand Line. Entering it is no easy task."

"I see the magic mountain!" Luffy yelled, pointing forward.

"What?!" Usopp gasped. "What's that huge shadow?! That's the red line? Its so huge, I can't even see the top of it because of the clouds!"

Looming over the Straw Hats and their boat, Merry, was a mountain that looked a lot like a wall that extended for miles. It was tall, red, and seemed very threatening. And then suddenly the Straw Hat Pirates were moving into action.

"Get a good group of the rudder so we don't get dragged down under!" Luffy yelled over the wind and rain.

"Just leave it to us!" Usopp and Sanji replied, both men grabbing hold of the rudder and held on tightly.

"Amazing.." Nami muttered, staring straight ahead. "Its the entrance to the waterway!" She pointed forward and yes, up ahead was their very slim entrance to the Grand Line.

"We're veering off course! Turn a little to the right!" Luffy called, clutching his straw hat.

"Right? Turn starboard!" Usopp called and he and Sanji pulled on the rubber with all their might...which was why seconds later a "crack" could be heard. The rudder had broken.

The Straw Hats stared in shock for a moment, before Nami came to her senses and facepalmed. "We're gonna crash..." She muttered dryly.

Luffy raced past Nami, handing her Moshi as he rushed past. "Gomu Gomu no..." He hopped off the railing, expanding his body. "Balloon!" He pressed himself against the wall of the entrance, his body becoming a gigantic balloon. The Merry bounced off his body, and they were saved from crashing into the mountain. They were going up Reverse Mountain!

Luffy made his way back to the ship, and everyone looked forward in joy.

"We did it!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and smiling broadly. Nami threw off her raincoat, revealing her blue shirt with spaghetti straps, and her usual yellow skirt. Sanji wasn't even smoking his usual cigarette- he too was throwing his hands up in glee. Zoro stood beside Nami with a small smirk on his face, and Usopp was hanging on to the mast of the ship.

"Wohoo! We've reached the top!" Nami cried. Indeed they had- they were now out of the storm, and were at the very top of the mountain. Moshi couldn't believe his eyes.

"Now all we have to do is go down!" Luffy grinned. "Woah..." As soon as he said that, the ship began to go down the tall mountain easily riding the current. "I can see the Grand Line up ahead!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"_Buoooooh!"_

"Eh?" Zoro blinked, looking around himself. "Did you guys hear something just now?"

"Who cares?!" Luffy asked, hanging on to the head of the Merry.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was just noise from the wind." Nami replied, smiling brightly. She placed a hand onto Moshi's head and giggled. "The terrain here is quite odd after all."

"_Buoooooh!"_

"What is that?" Usopp muttered, putting one of his goggles on and staring at the approaching sea.

"Nami!" Sanji suddenly called. "There's a mountain up ahead!"

"A mountain?!" Nami blinked. "That can't be! Once we pass the Twin Capes up ahead, we should reach the open sea!"

"_Buooooooh!"_

"T-T-T-That's no mountain!" Usopp cried. "It's...it's..."

"It's a whale!" Luffy yelled in surprise, and yes appearing in front of the Straw Hats was a giant, dark blue, whale with bruises running over it's head. Moshi thought Momoo was gigantic, but this whale was something else!

"What do we do?" Zoro yelled. "Should we fight him?!"

"Are you kidding?!" Usopp replied. "How the heck are we supposed to fight something that big?"

"We're too close to see anything!" Sanji called. "It looks just like a giant wall! Where are it's eyes?"

"Ah that's right!" Nami nodded. "Maybe the whale just hasn't noticed us yet?"

"Well if we don't do anything soon, we are gonna crash!" Zoro yelled, before pointing forward. "Look, there's an open space up left! Turn portside!"

"But the rudder is broken!" Usopp deadpanned.

"Well we've gotta do something!" Zoro ran towards Usopp. "Come on! I'll help too!"

"That's it! I've got a plan!" Luffy suddenly shouted. Luffy raced past Nami and into one of the rooms on the Merry. Meanwhile, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro worked to somehow get the rudder to work.

"It's no use!" Usopp cried. "The rudder won't budge!"

And suddenly a loud "foosh" could be heard, and Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Moshi stared in shock- a canon had just been fired, most likely Luffy's doing.

"The canon?!" The four screeched, each of them sharing glances of comical exasperation.

The ship crashed into the whale, knocking the head of the Merry off. Nami had to duck in order to avoid being hit. "Oh god.." She whispered, clutching her heart. "I almost died!"

"My special seat!" Luffy cried after having made his way on to the deck of the ship.

And then suddenly the whale's eye was on the Straw Hat group and their ship.

_"BUOOOOOOOH!"_ The whale opened it's mouth and screamed, and it's scream shook the sea around it.

"Arugh! My ears!" Sanji cried, nearly letting go of the large oar he was holding on to.

"Just row!" Usopp replied. "As fast as you can! We have got to get away from this thing, now!"

Luffy stood behind Nami with his fists clenched, and the navigator gave him a weary glance. "Luffy..?"

"How dare you..." He began, putting his hand onto his shoulder. "Destroy..." He pulled his arm back and shot it forward with anger. "My special seat?!" Luffy's fist connected with the whale's large eye.

"That idiot!" The rest of his crew cried, all of them nearly falling over in shock.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"It sees us!" Nami yelled, pointing towards the eye that looked down on the ship. The eye that wasn't bruised because of Luffy.

"Come at me, you bastard!" Luffy yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Just shut the hell up already!" Zoro and Usopp cried in unison, both men delivering a kick to Luffy's head.

The whale suddenly opened it's large mouth, and the current dragged the Straw Hats into the mouth of the whale.

"Agh!" Nami screamed. "Luffy!"

The straw hat boy had fallen off the ship, and his crewmates were trying their best to get him back.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled, reaching his hand out. "Grab on!"

But it was too late. The whale had already shut his mouth, leaving a pirate crew without it's captain.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

**Technically, they are in the Grand Line! Can't say that they aren't because they went up Reverse Mountain, and so here they are! Yeah!**

**It's good to know that I've picked up some new readers, and I hope everyone will stay interested in this story. This was a short chapter, but that's how I've purposely planned it to be. And I actually wanted to add another funny scene, but there was no time in this panel! Well anyway.**

_**Reviewww.**_


	24. Meet Crocus and Laboon!

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it. Well, I don't own One Piece. Oda owns it... Toei too kinda..**

** Read.**

* * *

"What do you make of this?"

Sanji, Usopp, Nami with Moshi, and Zoro were all standing on the Merry as they approached some type of island. But they were still inside a giant, blue whale weren't they?

"What do I make of this?" Zoro repeated Sanji's question, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. What's your explanation for this." Sanji stated, lighting up his signature cigarette. "I could've sworn we were all swallowed by a giant whale but..are we just dreaming or something?"

"Yeah." Usopp nodded. "It's got to be a dream."

"What's with that house on that island then?" Zoro tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Must be an illusion."

And then all of a sudden a giant, purple, squid popped up out of the ocean.

"It's a squid!" Nami and Usopp cried, running away with their hands in the air.

But just as soon as it popped up it fell back down into the ocean. A bunch of long hooks were lodged into it, and the hooks were slowly dragging said giant squid towards the tiny island.

"Seems like there's a person here.." Zoro stated.

"Let's hope it's a person." Sanji added, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and sighing.

"B-By the way.." Usopp whimpered. "Where did Luffy go?!"

"I've had enough.." Nami sobbed. "I wanna go home.."

"Maybe we should just open fire!" Usopp stood up and clenched his fists together. "We'll just shoot our way out of this mess!"

"Hang on." Sanji held up his hand. "There's someone coming out."

An old man stood on the island, with a long rope in his hands. He was pulling the giant squid towards his little island. He had on glasses and feathers(?) on top of his head.

"That old man took out that squid in one blow.." Nami muttered.

"Was he just fishing, or was he doing it to save us?" Zoro scratched his head in thought.

Suddenly the old man caught Sanji's eye and the two were locked into a staring contest. Moshi looked back and forth between the two and deadpanned.

"Say something!" Sanji suddenly shouted, his teeth becoming fanged out comically.

The old man sat in a chair and held up a newspaper, crossing his leg over his other leg as he did so.

"I-I-If it's a fight you want, then you've got one!" Usopp stuttered, shaking his fist in a way that only he thought was threatening. "We have a canon on our side!"

"Don't." The old man finally spoke. "Or else someone will end up dead..."

"Oh?" Sanji spoke with another cigarette between his lips. "And just who would end up dead?"

"Me." The old man stated with a serious expression.

"You?!" Sanji deadpanned, already exasperated.

"Now now, don't get so worked up." Zoro stated, waving his hand in front of Sanji's face. "Hey old man...would you mind telling us just who you are, and just where this place exactly is?"

"That gramps thinks he can make a fool out of me." Sanji huffed, steam shooting out of his nose.

"..." The old man tsked. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking others questions, ya know?"

"Oh right." Zoro nodded. "Sorry about that."

"My name is Crocus." The old man began. "The lighthouse keeper of the Twin Capes. I'm 71 years old, a Gemini, and type AB blood."

"That's not what we wanted to know!" Zoro shouted, his teeth becoming fanged out.

"You're wondering where this place is? You first trespass in my private resort and then start mouthing off with that attitude?!" Crocus shook his head and flipped a page in his newspaper. "Does this place look like the stomach of a mouse?"

"So...so then we really were swallowed by a whale.." Usopp muttered.

"What do we do?!" Nami asked, putting her hands on her cheeks in fright. "I don't want to be digested!"

"If there's an exit you want, it's over there." Crocus pointed towards a pair of large, steel doors which were for some reason floating in the sky.

"There's an exit?!" The pirates shouted, staring at the doors with wide eyes.

"And how is it that a door is floating in the sky?" Nami questioned, crossing her arms under her small bust.

"No wait." Usopp peered at the doors. "If you look closely, the skies and the clouds and those doors...all of them are just a painting! The inside of the whale's stomach has been painted over!"

"That's just my way of having a good time." Crocus added, still peering at his newspaper.

"Just what the heck are you doing here anyways?" Usopp asked with a deadpanned tone.

"Just leave him be." Zoro put his hand onto Usopp's shoulder. "We've found an exit, so let's just get out of here."

As soon as those words came out of Zoro's mouth, the seas turned violent and their boat began to harshly sway.

"W-What's going on?!" Usopp cried.

"So he's started again, has he.." Crocus muttered, shaking his head.

"Look!" Nami pointed towards the "island" Crocus was sitting on. "That's not an island either! It's a ship! An iron one at that too! So that means that this ocean is actually stomach acid, and if we stay here any longer our shop will be dissolved!"

"Hey!" Usopp yelled. "What's going on here? Give us an explanation!"

"This whale.." Crocus calmly began, crossing his arms over his chest. "Has begun bashing his head against the Red Line."

"What?!" Sanji and Zoro yelled in unison.

"Now that he mentions it.." Nami put her finger onto her chin in thought. "I remember that that whale's forehead was covered in scars! And he was bellowing up at the sky!"

"What does it all mean then, Nami?" Usopp asked.

"It means he's suffering!" Nami concluded. "He must be trying to kill this well from the inside!" Nami glared over at Crocus.

"What a nasty way to kill something!" Usopp stated, giving Crocus a glare of his own.

"Hey now." The old man deadpanned.

"Well, if the mystery has been solved let's just leave already." Zoro put his hands onto his hips. "We'll be dissolved if we hang around any longer."

"That's right." Sanji nodded in agreement. "I don't have anything against whaling and it's not like we're obliged to save this whale either. So let's just get out of here!"

"Well, if the whale keeps on rampaging like this it'll be hard to even reach the exit!" Usopp stated.

"Well if we don't hurry, our lives and Luffy's will be in much more danger!" Zoro bluntly replied.

"But Luffy isn't in here with us!" Nami said. "I saw him escape outside the whale's mouth!"

"Hey." Usopp blinked. "The old man just dived into the water..."

"Eh?!" Sanji, Nami, and Zoro's jaws all dropped. "Why would he do something like that?!"

"He's swimming towards the exit. We should hurry up and make our way to the exit before the whale gets anymore violent." Usopp suggested.

"Argh... We have no choice but to row." Zoro stated, grabbing on to the railing as the whale's acidic sea of a stomach roughly shook the Merry.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Get the oars! Come on, we have to hurry!" Sanji called. "The exit is right-"

"WOHOOOO! Guys! You're alright!"

The group of pirates looked up and each one of them sweatdropped when they saw none other than their captain falling towards the boat from the "sky".

"Luffy?" Zoro scratched his head. "Well in any case, he can help out."

Luffy, along with two other strange people, crashed into the acidic ocean.

"The old man's running away!" Usopp yelled, pointing his finger in the old man's direction. Crocus had opened the exit door and was seemingly making a getaway.

"Forget about him." Zoro stated. "Saving Luffy comes first."

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"The whale seems to have calmed down..." Nami breathed a sigh in relief, leaning against the railing next to Moshi. Sitting on the ground next to her feet were individuals who were not apart of their crew- a woman with long, blue hair and a man with orange hair and a golden crown atop his head. "Well? Who are you guys, exactly...?" The navigator stood in front of them, crossing her arms under her bust.

Luffy was seated on the railing, swinging his feet above them, Sanji was kneeling beside the blue haired woman looking lovesick, and Zoro and Usopp were just leaning against the railing of The Merry.

"I won't let you Kay not a single finger on Laboon!" Crocus suddenly called, pointing a finger at the pirates. He was still standing on the exit, though he looked to be a bit worn out. "For as long as I live!"

"Oh he's back." Usopp sighed.

"Who's that old guy?" Luffy bluntly asked.

"Fufufu..." The blue haired woman smirked, bending her head down.

"Oh, but we're inside the whale now.." The male with orange hair and a crown on his head stated. "It'll be only too easy.." He and the blue haired woman suddenly held up long guns and fired two shots. "To blast a hole in its stomach! We won't let you interfere with our whaling business any longer!"

Crocus jumped off the exit platform and took the two bullets, instead of letting the whale take the hit.

"That old man took the blast with his own body!" Usopp gaped, staring in awe.

"What?!" Nami put her hands on her cheeks. "So then...he's been protecting the whale this entire time?!"

"Cease your futile resistance!" The blue haired lady stood to her feet, still holding up her gun.

"Just try to protect the whale if you still can! But it won't stop our twin from using this whale as food!" Her partner chimed in. he too standing to his feet and putting his gun over his shoulder.

Usopp and Nami shared glances of confusion. "Why is that old man...what's going on?"

Luffy stood up then. He took one look at Crocus's face and nodded. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'll knock these guys out for you!" The rubber male declared. He swung his fists and hit both intruders in the head, effectively knocking them off their feet in an instant, and sending them crashing face first into the deck of the Merry.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"This whale is an island whale, found normally in the West Blue." Crocus began, plopping down in his chair next to a large tree on the "island". Moshi was calmly sitting in Crocus's lap, happy that they had made another friend. Luffy was busy trying to climb the tree, while everyone else was on the ground listening to Crocus's story. The blue haired woman and her orange haired partner were both knocked out and were tied up. "Its the largest species of whale in the world. This one is named Laboon."

Crocus glanced down at the two tied up "villains". "And these two are rogues from a nearby town. Their goal is to hunt Laboon, because the meat from Laboon can feed their twin for two to three years. But I won't allow that." Crocus rested his hand on Moshi's little head. "As for why Laboon keeps bashing his head against the Red Line...there's a reason for all of that too."

"Are you gonna tell us the story?" Zoro asked as Luffy slid down the tree and fell onto the swordsman's head.

"Ah." Crocus sighed. "Long ago, while unwashed minding my business as the lighthouse keeper a certain group of friendly pirates came down Reverse Mountain. And following their ship was a baby whale- that baby whale was Laboon. It seems that Laboon had accompanied their journey from the West Blue, but fearing that the Grand Line was too dangerous they left him behind...or so they thought. Normally island whales are known to swim together in pods, but to Laboon those pirates were his pod. Their ship was damaged when they arrived, so they stayed here for several months to fix it. I became quite good friends with them during their stay..."

Nami sat down in the grass between Sanji and Usopp, already knowing that this little story wasn't going to have a happy ending.

"And so, on the day of their departure.." Crocus continued. "Their captain asked me to take care of Laboon for 2 to 3 years. He said.."

_**"**Once we've sailed around the world, we'll come back for him no matter what."_

"And understanding their intent, Laboon has been waiting here patiently..."

"Ah." Nami nodded solemnly. "So thats why he keeps on bellowing even today...and bashing his head against the Red Line..."

"That's right." Crocus nodded.."It's been over 50 years since then..And he still believes his friends will come back."

**_Gucha._**

* * *

"This is some waterway.." Sanji muttered. They were back on the Merry and were traveling through a large waterway. Beside their ship, Crocus was traveling with them on his small boat island. "I'm amazed you've managed to dig out such a big hole and live inside of here. Is this another one of our ways of having a good time?"

"Its a hobby of mine." Crocus replied. "Anyhow...what's with that snail?" He pointed at Moshi, who was sitting on the railing beside Luffy.

"Oh, this is Moshi!" Luffy grinned. "He's our friend! He's been recording everything that's happened up until now, so that all our friends back home can see for themselves the fun adventures we'll go on!"

"Moshi?" Crocus stared at the snail for a second, seemingly seeing some familiarity in him, before shaking his head and looking away. "Don't you kids know that the government can easily hack into his camcorder?"

"Yeah, but we'll worry about that if all of us get bounties." Nami replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, the only person with a current bounty is Luffy...and he's still considered to be unimportant to the world."

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna become Pirate King!" Luffy stated, sticking out his tongue.

"Anyhow, don't get the wrong idea. I may not look like much but I am a real doctor. I even used to run a clinic at the cape a long time ago." Crocus stated.

"A doctor?! Really?!" Luffy smiled widely, putting his arms on the railing and resting his head on the arms. "Join my crew as my doctor!"

"Stop talking nonsense." Crocus replied, stopping his ship beside a metal ladder. He then slowly made his way up the ladder. "I'm too old to be doing reckless things with you kids."

"So you're a doctor huh? And you live inside a whale?" Nami asked tiredly.

"That's right." The old man began turning a large wheel. "With a whale this big, it's impossible to treat it from the outside. Anyhow, I'm opening the gate now."

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy yelled, throwing his hands up in glee as soon as the Straw Hat group was out of the whale and back into the ocean. "We are out! I can see the real sky at last!"

Moshi looked up at the sky of the Grand Line. He had lived in the East Blue all his life, so he was also new to the wonders of the Grand the sky and the ocean water around him still looked the same.

"Hey, what are we gonna do about them?" Usopp asked, pointing towards a tied up duo.

"Eh, just throw them over somewhere around here." Crocus replied.

Zoro and Luffy happily kicked the two off the ship, after they untied them of course. The two then fell into the water.

"So who are you guys again?" Luffy curiously asked, glancing down at the two.

"It's none of your business!" The blue haired woman replied angrily.

"No wait, Ms Wednesday." Her partner suddenly stated. "Perhaps it is their business. As long as they are pirates, that is..."

"True indeed, Mr 9." Ms Wednesday said, before pointing her finger at the pirates. "Our organization may have some use of you. Prepare yourselves!"

The two then swam away, shouting threats at Crocus as they did so.

"So her name is Ms Wednesday huh?" Sanji asked, leaning against the railing and smiling dreamily. "What a beautiful enigma you are..."

"Are you sure about just letting them go?" Nami asked Crocus. "They'll be sure to come back for the whale again, you know."

"Even if I didn't let them go, there will be other rogues who'll come and take their place." Crocus replied.

**_Gucha._**

* * *

"To think that it's been waiting for them to come back for him for 50 years...does it still believe it's friends will come for it?" Usopp asked.

They were currently sitting beside the lighthouse, on the bottom of the mountain. Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp sat around the table while Luffy was leaning against one of the rocks. Moshi was sitting in top of the table, while Nami and Crocus chose to remain standing.

"Those pirates sure are taking a long time.." Luffy stated, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You idiot. This is the Grand Line." Sanji said, lighting up another cigarette. "Those pirates are dead. They won't come back no matter how long that whale waits."

"Why do you have to go and say such a cold thing?!" Usopp glared at Sanji. "You can't say that for sure! They might still come back! Can't you even appreciate such a moving story about a whale who still believes in his friend's promise?!"

"The truth if far more cruel." Crocus stated. "Those fellows left already...left from the Grand Line that is. I heard it from a reliable source."

"W-Wha..?" Usopp stared at him in shock. Even Moshi was a bit shocked at this bit of information. The snail's teal eyes were wide with shock.

"So they just left the whale behind?!" Nami shook her head. "But that would mean that they left the Grand Line through the calm belt!"

"Yes. That is why I don't know whether they survived or not." Crocus continued. "But even if they did survive, they would never dare to return here ever again. A place where the seasons, climate, currents, and winds could not be anymore chaotic. A place where common sense fails to uphold. That place is this sea, the Grand Line, and it rules with fear over the faint hearted."

"So basically, those cowards were more concerned about their lives than keeping a promise and thus left the Grand Line to never return again." Sanji let out a puff of smoke from his mouth and shook his head at this piece of information.

"So they just abandoned this whale, even though this whale never doubted them and has been waiting here for 50 years?!" Usopp slammed his hands onto the table. "How could they be so cruel?!"

"If that's the case, then why haven't you tried telling the whale the truth?!" Nami asked. "This whale can understand human words, right?"

"I have." Crocus replied, closing his eyes. "I've told him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. But he won't listen. Laboon has been bellowing at Reverse Mountain, and bashing his head against the Red Line, as if trying to stubbornly assert that his friends are behind the wall. I've tried telling the truth many times since then, but Laboon still refuses to accept the truth."

"What a whale.." Sanji looked up at Laboon, who was currently gazing up at the water flowing down from Reverse Mountain. "He still keeps on waiting, even after being betrayed.."

"Even though there's no point in waiting anymore." Usopp added, he too staring up at the large whale.

"But as much as I feel sorry for this whale and all, you've also been betrayed by them if you think about it. Why don't you just leave the whale behind already?" Sanji asked, putting his cigarette back into his mouth.

"Look at the scars on his head." Crocus said, gazing up at Laboon. "If he continues recklessly bashing his head against the wall, he will certainly die. We have an odd relationship, but he's still my companion that I've lived with for over 50 years. I can't just stand by and let him die."

"AHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled.

Nami sweatdropped as she and the rest of the crew watched Luffy run by with the mast of the ship and their jolly roger in his hands. He quickly began racing up the side of the whale.

"What's that idiot up to now?" Sanji deadpanned.

"You take your eyes off of him for one second..." Zoro shook his head.

"Gomu Gomu..." Luffy yelled once he had reached the top. "Flower Arranging!"

Now since Laboon is so big and Luffy is all the way at the top of him, they couldn't exactly see what was going on. But the pirates and Crocus knew that Luffy had implanted the mast of the ship into one of Laboon's wounds.

"Is that a ship mast?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I think it's our ship mast." Usopp stated.

"Yup...it's our main mast alright.." Sanji added, shaking his head.

Laboon cried out in pain, shaking his head back and forth as blood spurted from the new wound Luffy had given him.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Nami, Zoro, Crocus, and Sanji screeched in unison, holding up their hands in shock.

"He destroyed our ship!" Usopp gasped, looking as if he were about to have a heart attack.

"Uh oh! He's coming this way!" Zoro shouted, and indeed Laboon was making his way towards them in the hopes of getting Luffy off of his head. Nami grabbed Moshi, and she and everyone ran as Laboon bashed his head against the wall.

"Hey! Hey kid!" Crocus shouted in shock, trying to go after him in the hopes that Luffy wasn't dead but Nami grabbed him by his arm.

"Don't worry about him, he won't die!" The navigator shouted. Moshi nodded his head in agreement. There was no way he would die this early on!

Luffy was indeed alive. "Take this!" He shouted, shooting his arm into Laboon's eye much like he did earlier. Laboon cried out in pain once more and threw the rubber male into the lighthouse.

The two glared at each other for a moment before Luffy smirked. "I'm tough, aren't I?" Luffy asked the whale, to which he replied by staring at him curiously. "Our fight has yet to be settled, so we must fight each other again someday! Your old friends may be dead, but I'm your new rival! And once my crew sails around the Grand Line, we'll be sure to come back and see you again."

Laboon's eyes welled with tears. He threw his head back and let out a loud cry, though this one wasn't from pain. He was happy now- the whale had something to look forward to in the near future.

"And then..." Luffy grinned. "We'll duke it out once more! What do you say?!"

**_Gucha._**

* * *

**I think I should make something clear: Sanji's face cannot be seen whenever he is on camera. At least for now. Why? Because of his wanted poster. I think Oda has kept his face hidden for a good reason...or he could just be trolling us. Whatever the case, I feel like I should stick with whatever Oda has planned.**

**Poor Laboon...I had a hard time writing about his pain. This is the one chapter I had to go back into the manga to write about. Because I skipped over certain parts of this mini arc during my first read through One Piece, so yeah.**

**_Please review~!_**


	25. Building Bonds with Moshi!

**I had actually planned on not uploading this chapter until Monday, but I decided to upload anyway. I guess I like spoiling you all or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

"Hey, everyone." Usopp asked, after everyone was seated around the table. Everyone except for Luffy, of course. The Straw Hat captain was sitting on a rock close to Laboon's head, trying to paint some image onto it. Laboon didn't seem to mind, and was instead smiling widely with his eyes closed in content. The whale had decided that he liked Luffy and his strange little crew.

"What is it, Usopp?" Nami asked, putting her cheek into the palm of her hand and wearily glancing at him. The navigator was already tired, and. Their adventure had yet to begin. Moshi was also already feeling tired. He was, once again, seated in the middle of the table and staring at everyone around him.

"After we've all reached our goals...I mean IF we reach our goals..what do you guys plan on doing afterwards?" The sniper scratched his arm, gazing at each of his friends.

Zoro glanced at him in slight surprise. "I was expecting you to ask a stupid question. What brought this up?"

"I dunno." The long nosed male shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just bored."

"Well I know what I'm gonna do!" Sanji stated. "I'm going to marry either Nami-Swan, or a beautiful mermaid and we're gonna have children together and live happily ever after!" The love cook clasped his hands together in glee, his eyes turning to hearts as he gazed up at the sky lost in his fantasy world.

"Stupid love cook." Zoro commented, which caused said love cook to break out of his daydream and glare at him.

"Well what are _you_ gonna do?!" Sanji retorted, crossing his arms and still glaring at the swordsman.

"How should I know?" Zoro shrugged. "I'll probably just continue to forever train so that I won't lose my status as the strongest swordsman in the world."

"That sounds so boring, Zoro!" Usopp deadpanned. "Is that really all you would do?"

"Yeah, well what would you do, oh great and powerful Usopp?" Zoro retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'd most likely return home to tell Kaya and everyone about my adventures, and I'll be bringing my fleet of 8,000 men with me!" Usopp stuck his nose up into the air with pride.

"Maybe you should stop dreaming.." Sanji let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"You're one to talk, ya hypocrite." Usopp deadpanned and muttered in reply.

"Hey Nami, what about you?" Zoro asked, pointing a finger in her direction. "What are you gonna do?"

"Hmmm.." She tilted her head to the side in thought. "I'm probably going to.."

"Settle down and marry a rich guy and have kids?" Usopp suggested.

"Fall in love with me and live happily ever after?" Sanji suggested, his cheeks becoming a rosy red color.

"Continue being a witch?" Zoro asked.

"Continue stealing money from lousy idiots and live happily ever after with my money and mikans! And my world map!" The navigator concluded, and Sanji and Usopp fell over comically.

"So I was right!" Zoro nodded his head in content. "Continue being a witch!"

"Oi, old man!" Luffy ran over to them, his hands and part of his face covered in paint. "Got anymore yellow paint?"

"Yeah." Crocus nodded his head. "Check behind the lighthouse, in one the boxes.

"Hey Luffy, what about you?" Usopp and the rest of the pirates, including Moshi, stared at Luffy curiously. "What are you gonna do once you obtain the One Piece and become Pirate King?"

Luffy blinked, looking a bit taken aback by the question, but then he chuckled softly. "Hmm...isn't it obvious?"

"No! No it's really not." His crewmates stated in a deadpanned tone.

"Well, it should be obvious! Shishishi!" He smiled widely, gums and all. "We're gonna go on even more adventures, and face even newer challenges! Our adventure is never ending! And Moshi will be with us to record everything!"

Said snail smiled happily and bobbed his head. He couldn't help but feel happy whenever any of his friends were happy.

"Heh, that makes sense." Zoro nodded.

"And also...we'd buy all the meat in the world!" The straw hat captain's mouth watered at the very thought of having all the meat in the world to himself.

"Like hell we will!" His crewmates shouted.

Crocus snorted, resting his elbows onto the table. "You kids sure are something else. You remind me of another group of people..."

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Let's sing the Straw Hat song!" Usopp stated, picking up Moshi and grinning widely. He placed the snail onto his shoulder and began marching around.

"There's a group of pirates, who sail the wild seas! They eat lots of tasty meals, cooked by their cook Sanji!" He pointed at Sanji, who was cutting up the large fish that he had obtained from Lougetown. Sanji didn't reply, but instead smiled a small smile as he continued to chop up and cook for his friends.

"They have a trusty swordsman, he goes by Roro Zoro!" Usopp pointed at Zoro, who was knocked out by one of the rocks close to Laboon. He had a bubble protruding from his nose as well. Usopp shook his head. "He's also a bit of a moron.."

"They have a sniper no one can top, he's the powerful Captain Usopp!" Usopp pointed at himself and smiled cheekily, flicking his nose. "Pirates tremble under my might, I barely have to put up a fight!"

"That's a lie." Sanji stated, walking past Usopp with a large pot in his hands.

"Moving on!" Usopp stuck his tongue out at Sanji's back. "The next one's as pretty as Aphrodite, her lovely name is Nami!" He pointed at Nami, who was sitting beside Crocus and was examining something on the table. When she heard her name she looked up and grinned.

"Don't forget that I like money and mikans!" She said. "Usopp, add that in your song!"

"No." The sniper deadpanned before marching away. "And finally our captain,he's very goofy, he loves to eat meat his name is Luffy!"

Luffy grinned at the camcorder, sitting atop Laboon's head covered in paint. He was still trying to paint something onto Laboon. "Oi, Laboon! Say hi to Shanks and everyone!"

The whale opened it's mouth just a bit and wailed loudly, though it was a happy wail. Luffy laughed, but stopped when he felt the shoes of Nami, Zoro, and Sanji hit him in the face along with them shouting "Be quiet!".

"Honestly, you're so noisy.." Nami deadpanned, shaking her head.

Usopp placed Moshi back down onto the table and grinned. "And there's also Moshi!" He concluded, before reaching over and turning off the camcorder.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

Zoro smirked, holding up Moshi and giving the camcorder a wink. He turned so that Moshi could get a good look at Nami- the female was leaning back in her chair asleep, but the chair was standing on only two legs. She had her own legs crossed and placed on top of the table and her arms were crossed behind her head.

"This is round two." Zoro told the camcorder, putting his fingers to his lips in a hush motion.

He slowly crept towards her, knowing that she was a light sleeper but also knowing that her senses weren't as good as his.

He took a deep breath before bellowing "THERE'S TREASURE BEHIND THE LIGHTHOUSE! LOTS AND LOTS OF GOLD! NAMI, THERE'S TREASURE!"

The female was snapped awake in an instant, but in her scramble to get up her chair fell over taking her with it. She rubbed her head, pushing the chair off of her before glaring at Zoro. Her fists clenched and red flames seemed to flicker around her comically. "Zoro..." She growled.

Zoro took off running with the navigator behind him, hot on his trail. "Damn she runs fast...but no regrets.." Zoro smirked at Moshi once more before turning off the camcorder.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Red hair!" Luffy zoomed in on Nami's red hair, only to receive a smack to the head.

"Green hair!" Luffy zoomed in on Zoro's unique green hair and the swordsman continued to snore away, a large bubble being protruded from his left nostril.

"Blonde hair!" Luffy zoomed in on Sanji's blonde locks of hair, only to be kicked out because the male was cooking and didn't want to be bothered while he was cooking.

"Curly hair!" Luffy zoomed in on Usopp's curly black locks. The sniper was boredly watching Sanji cook, so he didn't really mind when his captain zoomed in on his curly hair.

"And black hair!" Luffy pointed Moshi at himself and laughed loudly. "What a strange pirate crew we are!"

"You're the strangest one of all." Sanji and Usopp stated in unison, waving one hand to the side.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Hey, I wonder if Moshi can take pictures..." Luffy muttered, curiously staring at the small snail. He had washed up, well Sanji had forced him to, and was currently taking a break from painting Laboon's head. He tilted his head to the side in thought, opening up Moshi's shell and gazing at two buttons. Usually, the crew clicked on the blue button when they were recording anything and left the green button alone. But Luffy was very curious and he, being the usual dorky Luffy, pushed the green button.

Instantly a flash of white light could be seen, and from his mouth Moshi produced a picture of Luffy- one of him with a curious look on his face. The Straw Hat captain took the paper and grinned. "Wow, you're amazing Moshi! You really can take pictures!"

Moshi already knew that he could take pictures, but didn't know how to tell that to the Straw Hat boy since none of them could understand him anyway.

And so Luffy stood there, taking pictures of himself while making very goofy faces until Usopp and Zoro walked over towards him.

"What are you doing, Luffy?" Zoro asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Moshi can take pictures, so I've been trying to take as many as I can!" He replied, putting his hands into his mouth and stretching his rubber gums.

"Let us get in there!" Usopp stated, standing beside Luffy in an instant.

Zoro stood on his left, giving the camera a smirk with his eyes closed while Usopp stood to his right and had his long nose in the air proudly. And Luffy was just smiling widely. The three continued to make funny faces at the camera, before a certain red haired female appeared from out of nowhere and pushed all three of them aside. She gave the camera a big, pretty smile.

"You guys are the worst! Taking photos without me? I'm actually hurt!" The navigator complained, crossing her arms and pouting much like Luffy when Sanji tells him he can't have anymore meat. "I should make you pay me money just for that!"

"Witch.." Zoro muttered (and only he and Moshi could hear it...because Nami was scary and Zoro didn't feel like suffering from another beating )

"Nami!" Luffy put his arm around her shoulder. "Okay, let's take photos together!"

Nami stuck out her tongue playfully at Moshi, while Zoro crossed his eyes and held up two fingers. Luffy pulled at his mouth, while Usopp crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. They continued to take silly pictures together, until a certain cook entered the picture.

"Hey, hey!" Sanji frowned, getting rid of one of his cigarettes. "You guys are having fun without me? How rude. I thought we were supposed to be friends."

Zoro snorted. "Love cook..."

"What did you say, marimo?!" Sanji replied, glaring at him. The two men pressed their faces against each other's and growled- not realizing that Usopp, Nami, and Luffy had gotten behind Moshi.

"Say cheese!" Nami stated cheerfully.

"Eh?" Both men blinked as a bright white light hit their faces. Nami, Usopp, and Luffy were laughing as a picture of the men looking at the camera with stupid faces protruded from Moshi's mouth.

"H-Hey, delete that! I don't want my face to be seen in case the marines want to hack into Moshi's camcorder!" Sanji hastily stated.

"Don't worry Sanji, we know you're camera shy so we'll just delete it after we're done!" Luffy stated, grinned widely.

"Heh...alright." Sanji shrugged and shook his head.

"With that being said..." Luffy stood in front of Moshi. "Group photo!"

Luffy stood in the middle of the group, smiling widely. Nami stood to his right, sticking out her tongue and holding up two fingers while winking. Sanji stood beside her, signature cigarette in his mouth and grinning. Zoro stood to Luffy's left, giving Moshi a normal smirk. And Usopp stood beside Zoro, giving Moshi a regular smile with one finger on his nose.

The crew continued taking pictures, both silly and serious, until Usopp suddenly said "Why don't we include Laboon and even Crocus in one of our pictures?"

"Great idea, Usopp!" Luffy nodded, before turning around and shouting "Hey! Old man! Laboon! Come hereeeeee!"

"What is it?" Crocus warily asked, approaching the Straw Hats with his arms crossed.

"Where's Laboon?" Nami wondered aloud, noticing that the whale was missing.

"Take a picture with us! Come on, please?" Luffy gave him the puppy dog eyes- Makino could never say no to his puppy dog eyes so Crocus couldn't be any different, right?

"Crazy kids.." Crocus shook his head, and held back a smirk- he had a little suspicion about where Laboon was. "Let's take it close to the sea."

And so the Straw Hats and Crocus stood on the rocks, right next to the sea each with different poses. Luffy was in the middle of course, his arms crossed over his chest and grinning. Zoro and Sanji were on his left, glaring at each other. Nami was on his right, her arms behind her back and smiling happily. Usopp was beside her, a hand on his hip and a finger pointing at his chest with a smirk on his face. Crocus stood beside Usopp, looking bored.

"Ready Moshi? Everyone?" Luffy grinned.

"One..."

The water began to slosh around a bit wildly behind them.

"Two..."

The water grew even more wild, but no one paid it any mind.

"Three!"

Moshi was able to click the button himself, but the problem was what happened next- Laboon had sprung up from out of the ocean, shooting water everywhere- including onto the pirates and Crocus.

Luffy laughed at the water being thrown around him, even though he was a devil fruit user and just might drown, while Zoro and Sanji seemed to be choking each other while slipping around in the water being rained down upon them comically. Nami was covering her head with her arms and was looking down, while Usopp was on his back with his nose in the air spitting out water.

And then there was Crocus, who had somehow managed to get onto Laboon's head and was laughing at the pirates.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

**I thought that was a good enough ending, and those were the best five ideas I had for this chapter. This chapter is supposed to be a goofy chapter- just the Straw Hats bonding with each other before the real drama happens. Do any of you have any good suggestions for any funny moments I should do? Please give me ideas.**

**The commentary will come in due time, to answer most of your questions. I want the commentary to be spread apart, and when it comes it will be good (I think)**

**I'm nervous about what everyone thinks of the pirate song- I just wrote the first thing that came to mind and tried to make it rhyme with each of their names. I tried guys.**

**Please review!**


	26. The Log Pose, Mr 9, and Miss Wednesday

**Disclaimer: One Piece- Property of Eiichiro Oda. Yadda yadda yadda.**

**You guys know the drill. Read.**

* * *

"I'm finally finished! This will be a sign of our promise to fight again!" Luffy yelled, holding up a large paint brush and smiling up at Laboon. The whale had the Straw Hat jolly roger on it's head, though it didn't exactly look comparable to any amazing works of art...

"Alright then." Nami smiled at her captain, before turning to the work in front of her. Moshi sat on the table beside her, once more. "Time to chart out our navigation route."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She suddenly screamed.

"What are you so noisy about?!" Luffy asked, turning around to glance at her.

"What's the matter, Nami-Swan~?!" Sanji called, walking towards with many plates of food in his hands on his head. "If it's about the meal, then it's all ready and waiting for you to eat it up!"

"Ugh." Usopp groaned, climbing up the rocks. "I will take a brief break from ship repairs and eat."

Please note that our brave swordsman was heroically snoring somewhere on the deck of the Merry.

"The compass!" She stated, pointing at it. "Its broken! It's pointing all over the place!" Moshi gazed down at her compass, and sure enough it was pointing in random directions. It was their only compass, and if it really was broken then there was no way they could navigate the Grand Line- they'd all die trying.

Luffy and Usopp sat on the chairs around Nami, while Sanji placed the food onto the table. Crocus walked over to the group and glanced at the compass. "Hmm..it appears you lot have come here without knowing anything. I'm actually a bit stunned. Did you come here to just throw your lives away?"

"Ah, time for food?" Luffy grinned, already tasting the delicious meat.

"In your case, it's time for feeding." Sanji replied, setting some food down in front of Usopp.

"I've said it before, that common sense fails to uphold in this ocean." Crocus continued. "That compass isn't broken."

"So it's the magnetic fields right?" Nami asked.

"Yes, and it's due to many islands here being rich with various materials. Not only that, but the currents and the winds here are as unpredictable as can be. As a navigator you should well understand how terrifying that can be."

"Yeah.." She nodded slowly. "I had no idea..."

"Eh?!" Usopp's eyes practically shot out of their sockets. "Isnt that like really bad?! Are we even going to be alright?!"

"Nami is so cute when she's clueless about things!" Sanji stated, his eyes turning to hearts.

"This fish is delicious." Luffy stated, opening his mouth and clamping it down on the fish.

"You two just quiet down!" Nami yelled, raising a threatening fist at the two men and completely ignoring Luffy.

"To navigate through the Grand Line you'll need a log pose. It's a special type of compass that records the magnetic fields." Crocus said.

"So it's a weird looking compass?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of elephant trout trunk.

"Well, it is rather oddly shaped."

"So then this?" The captain held up a brown wristband with a blue sphere on it.

"Yes, that's it." Crocus nodded.

"Why the heck do you have one?!" Nami yelled, punching him in his cheek.

"Those two weirdos from earlier accidentally left it on our ship." Luffy replied, rubbing the spot Nami punched him in. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Just felt I had to." She replied.

"Oh okay." He nodded and continued to eat his food.

"Oi. That was quick." Usopp and Sanji stated, waving a hand.

"So this is a log pose?" Nami held in front of her face in fascination. "There's no marking on it or anything."

"The various islands across the Grand Line all have their own magnetic fields surrounding them." Crocus explained. "So in short, you'll have to record the magnetic field interaction between any two islands before you can progress to the next island. In this ocean the log pose represents the only reliable way for one to find his way. From this mountain, you'll choose one of the seven magnetic fields to record which will lead you to different islands. But no matter which path you start with, the paths will all converge into eventually one."

"One? What island is that?" Sanji asked, putting some food into his mouth instead of smoking his usual cigarette.

"**Raftel**. The final stop in the Grand Line. The only ones who have confirmed it's existence is the pirate king and his crew. It is an island of legends."

"Then does that mean that the one piece is on that island?!" Usopp asked, nearly dropping his drink.

"Who knows." Crocus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Although that is the most likely theory no one has ever reached that island to confirm it."

"No need to think." Luffy smiled widely, chewing the few pieces of meat off a bone. "We can see for ourselves once we're there!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Ahh, should we get going now?" Luffy leaned back and patted his large stomach. "I'm finished eating."

"Did you just eat everything by yourself?!" Sanji yelled, his teeth becoming fanged out comically.

"Even the bones are gone!" Usopp gaped at the empty plates, his eyes nearly shooting out of their sockets.

"Alright log pose." Nami said, ignoring her friends. "I'll make sure to take good care of you. The fate of our journey is all up to you after all."

"Why you butter crap head!" Sanji stood up, steam shooting from his nose. "That food was..." He swung his leg, sharply hitting Luffy. "...For Nami to enjoy!"

Luffy flew past the group and landed face first onto the ground. Crocus snorted at the scene, while Usopp still couldn't get over the fact that Luffy had eaten even the bones. And then there was Nami.

"Eh?" She gazed at the now broken log pose before slowly standing up. "You two..." She swung her leg, hitting both Luffy and Sanji and sending them soaring over the cliff. "Can just go cool your heads down in the sea!"

"Eh?!" Usopp stood up as well and looked at the now broken log pose. "Wasn't this like super important?! What do we do now?!"

"Crocus, what do we do?!" The navigator glanced at the old man. "Our precious log pose..."

"Don't worry. I'll give you one as a sign of thanks for the Laboon matter."

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Whiskey Peak? What's that?"

"It's the...name... of our town."

"So you want us to take you there because you lost your ship?"

Luffy was sitting in the middle of the table with Moshi in his lap. Usopp stood to his left while Sanji stood to his right. The two idiots from before- Mr 9 and Ms Wednesday were kneeling before them on their hands and knees with their heads touching the ground. Nami was on her knees as well, giving them both suspicious looks.

"Don't you think that's asking a bit too much, Mr 9?" The navigator asked, still glaring at him. "Especially considering the fact that you tried to kill the whale and all..."

"And just who are you guys anyway?" Usopp added, crossing his arms and trying to give them a suspicious look (though failing...horribly.)

"I'm a king." Mr 9 declared, only to have Nami pull at his cheek and deadpan. "Liar."

"We cannot stay!" Ms Wednesday stated, bowing her head once more.

"Please! Please take us back to our town and we swear that we will return the favor!" Mr 9 added, he too bowing his head once again.

"We'd really rather not keep anything hush hush, but "mystery" is our organization's motto." Ms Wednesday continued. "And so we absolutely cannot tell you anything more. Please help us from the kindness of your hearts!"

"Don't listen to them." Crocus rolled his eyes. "They're nothing but trouble."

"We accidentally broke our log pose." Nami said, standing to her feet and showing them the broken Grand Line compass with a sheepish smile. "But do you still want a ride?"

"W-What?!" The two yelled, standing to their feet and slapping the air. "You broke it?! And isn't that ours? How dare you try to take advantage of our misfortune when you're just as misfortunate as we are?!"

"Oh right!" Nami put her finger onto her chin in thought. "Crocus here is gonna give us another log pose...did I forget to mention that?" She gave them an innocent smile, a smile usually reserved for her crewmates when she was about to let all hell loose.

"We beseech your kindness, ma'am.." Mr 9 and Ms Wednesday got back down onto their hands and knees and bowed. _"Damn this woman! She was toying with us!"_

"Okay." Luffy nodded his head. "They can come along if they want. You said your home was called Whiskey Peak? Let's go there!"

"Are you crazy?!" Usopp gaped at his captain. "It's obvious that these two are some pretty shady characters! Why would we take them anywhere?"

"It's fine." Luffy waved his hand. "Don't sweat the small stuff. We'll be alright. Now...It's time to get going!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Alright. Your log should be recorded by now." Crocus stated. "Is it properly pointing towards a place indicated on the map?"

"Ah...yep!" Nami nodded after giving both the log pose and the map a quick glance. "Its pointing towards Whiskey Peak!"

The navigator then stepped aboard the ship with some help from Luffy and Usopp. Nami placed Moshi onto the railing beside her captain and grinned.

"You sure about this, kid?" Crocus asked, standing beside the Merry with his arms, as usual, crossed over his chest. "Picking Whiskey Peak all just because of these ruffians...the only place you can choose which route to take is here, ya know..."

"It's fine. If I don't like the route, I could always sail once around and choose a different route. Trust the man who's well on his way to becoming the Pirate King." Luffy simply replied.

"...I see." Crocus nodded, giving them a rare smile.

"Well then, bye flower gramps!" Luffy called.

"Thanks for the log pose!" Nami added.

"See ya then. Moshi, take care of your strange captain." Crocus chuckled, giving the snail a thumbs up.

As the Straw Hat Pirates were sailing away, Laboon flew up and let out a loud cry.

"We're going now, whale!" Luffy yelled. "We'll be back, so wait for us! We're going on the adventure now! Goodbye! See ya soon!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

_"Do you feel it, Mr 0?"_

_The sound of something bashing it's head against a wall, along with the sound of glass clinking and feet tapping impatiently could be heard throughout the entire room- the only two humans occupying the room weren't very talkative anyway._

_"Feel what, Ms All Sunday?"_

_More sounds of something bashing it's head against a wall could be heard, but neither of the humans in the room played the noise any mind._

_**"**Mmm, maybe it's just my imagination." Miss All Sunday chuckled lightly. "Nevermind then. I suppose it's just me."_

* * *

**How can Moshi be used in battle...I'll be honest, I never even thought of having him fight in a battle but now I'm interested in what you guys think. How should Moshi be used in battle?**

**Yeah this wasn't a Whiskey Peak chapter. Whoops. Maybe next chapter, just you wait.**

**Hey so school is starting back up again. If things go the way I'm thinking it's going this story might have to go onto a hiatus for a while. Maybe, maybe not. But it might be put onto a hiatus..**

**_Pls review. _**


	27. Journey to Whiskey Peak

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Read.**

* * *

"Luffy, you need to save some food instead of eating it all! We're already low on meat!" The navigator sighed, placing her hand onto her hip and shaking her head.

"But Namiii.." Luffy whined, giving her his best puppy dog eyes (because Makino was never able to resist his puppy dog eyes!) But it didn't work on the lovely navigator.

Everyone was gathered around the table, and were resting a bit having just left the Twin Capes. Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro sat on one side of the table while Miss Wednesday, Mr 9, and Sanji sat on the other side. Nami was standing in the middle, with Moshi sitting on the table close to her.

"What can we expect, I mean he is a bottomless pit." Sanji stated, lighting up another cigarette. "Though I'm gonna have to buy a lock and put it on the fridge so that he won't have any late night snacks."

"Hey now, you can eat however much when we're gone but while we're here you're gonna have to share with us!" Mr 9 stated, giving Luffy a pointed glare.

"Share?" Luffy asked, picking his nose with his pinky.

"Does he even know the meaning of sharing?" Usopp muttered, sweatdropping at his captain.

"Yes! You'll have to share your meat with us while we are here!" Mr 9 stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Steam seemingly shot out of Luffy's nose and he glared at Mr 9. "I'm not gonna share my meat with you, you tomato head!"

"T-Tomato head?!" Mr 9 huffed, touching his hair with his hand and sticking his nose into the air. "What a brat!"

"Hmph, throwing insults out now?" Miss Wednesday smirked. "Then I guess you could be known as...a monkey!"

"How unoriginal." Usopp stated.

"Then you're a peacock!" Luffy replied, pointing a finger at the blue haired woman.

"A peacock?!" She pouted, crossing her arms under her bust and silently counting to ten to control her anger.

"Oi Luffy! Don't mock the beautiful lady!" Sanji yelled, his teeth becoming fanged out comically. "She doesn't deserve to be called any kind of animal!"

"And you're a duck, Sanji." Luffy simply stated, pointing a finger at the blonde. His statement caused Zoro to burst into laughter and for Sanji to stand up with clenched fists. Steam was now shooting from the blonde's nose.

"Shut up, why are you laughing?! You're...you're a..." Sanji tried to think of something smart to call the green haired swordsman.

"A marimo!" Luffy nodded as if he had just solved the answer to a tricky question.

Sanji burst into laughter while Zoro glared at both Luffy and Sanji. "Oi, shut your traps! Damn love cook.."

Sanji quickly got into his face. "What did you call me, marimo?!"

"You heard me, ya damn duck!" Zoro growled in response, pushing his face against Sanji's in anger.

"Usopp, you're a snail because..let's be honest here... you're a bit slow when it comes to some things." Luffy continued to speak, looking at Usopp with such a serious expression.

"How am I the slow one?!" Usopp cried, slapping the air.

"And Nami-"

"Don't even think about calling me some animal or food!" The navigator spoke before he did, putting one hand onto her hip and holding the other hand up.

"Isn't it obvious what she is? She's a witch." Zoro stated, pointing at the navigator. "Any fool could figure that out."

"Eh?!" Both Nami and Sanji cried, and before you knew it the three were caught up in a heated argument (mostly consisting of "Damn love cook!", "Marimo head!", and "I should make you pay me money!")

Mr 9 was sitting in the corner, running his fingers through his hair and whining about how he was a king and how he didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Usopp had grabbed Luffy by his shoulders and was shaking him, trying to figure out why he was the "slow one"; though the rubber captain didn't seem to care and was lost in his own little world filled with meat.

Miss Wednesday was watching it all and, despite herself being called a peacock, she was smiling just a little. She looked at Moshi and shook her head. "What a strange group of pirates." She muttered, before reaching over and turning off the camcorder.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"There! All done!" Luffy smiled,with Moshi sitting on his shoulder, gazing up at his art work. "Its Mr Snow Barrel!" He happily stated.

Snow was falling from the sky and a large amount of it had indeed fallen onto the Merry- some of it was sitting in a pile on Luffy's precious straw hat. Luffy had taken advantage of this by building a snowman- it at least cured his boredom. The snowman he had built was a regular snowman, just with a barrel on his head, a green cape, and logs for arms.

"Hahaha! You amateur! You call that pathetic blob a snowman?!" Usopp smirked and pointed towards his creation. "Behold, a soulful inspired work of art! The snow queen!" He pointed to his snowman, or rather snow woman, and it was a woman in a dress seated on some type of throne with her legs crossed and one hand resting on the back of her neck.

"Woah, nice!" Luffy grinned. "But can your lady do this?" Luffy pushed the log on his snowman and it shot forward, hitting the snow queen in the face and ultimately knocking off her head.

Usopp stood there for a moment with his hands on his hips and smiling before tick marks appeared on his head.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Usopp shouted, kicking Luffy's snowman in the face and knocking the barrel off of it.

"Hey! You big bully!" Luffy growled before jumping up and kicking Usopp in the face. Moshi was tossed onto the snowy railing, shuddering a bit as he landed on the cold snow. He and Nami watched as the two men went at it- one moment Usopp was throwing tons of snowballs at Luffy, and the next Luffy was rolling a huge snowball towards Usopp- all the while yelling idiotic insults at each other.

"How they can be so freaking energetic in the freezing cold is beyond me." Nami stated, wiping away the snow that surrounded Moshi with her gloved hands. She watched them for a moment longer before picking Moshi up and walking into the kitchen.

"Nami-Swaaaan~!" Sanji called, giving her a sweet smile as his eye turned into a heart. "Shall I shovel some more snow for you~?"

"Just keep going until it's all gone, thanks for your hard work!" She called in reply, smiling as she entered the kitchen.

"Why thank you!" Sanji nearly swooned. "My pleasure~!"

"Excuse me." Mr 9 glared at her as she entered the kitchen. "Does this ship have a heater? This kind of living style is inhumane!"

"I'm cold!" Miss Wednesday added, holding her nose into the air. Both of them had blankets wrapped around them and were shivering greatly while Nami was wearing a coat.

"Shut your mouths!" Nami yelled, her teeth becoming fanged out comically. "You are not guests here! You wanna warm up? Go shovel some snow or something!"

Suddenly a thunder clap could be heard, causing Nami to look out the window and look up at the sky in confusion."Lightning? First snow and now lightning...what is going on with this crazy weather? I've never seen anything like it. One minute it's a cloudless sky, the next it's a blizzard. It's like the normal rules of nature don't apply. Just as Crocus warned us..."

"So what do you think?" Miss Wednesday gave the navigator a mean smirk. "You ready to turn back yet?"

"You and your friends have no idea of how to survive this place." Mr 9 added.

"I noticed you haven't steered for awhile. Is that wise?" Miss Wednesday continued, putting her cheek into the palm of her hand.

"I know where we're heading, I just checked it awhile ago." Nami replied, walking out of the kitchen and placing Moshi onto her shoulder as she did so. As soon as she was outside, she let out an ear piercing shriek.

"What's wrong?!" Usopp called.

"Sounds bad.." Luffy muttered.

"Dont be afraid, I'll save you!" Sanji yelled, clasping his hands together and smiling goofily.

"Make a hard turn, 180° hurry!" Nami yelled.

"A 180?!" Usopp looked at her dumbfounded. "Why would you want us to turn back?"

"The ship is turned around! We're sailing in the wrong direction!" Nami replied, looking down at the log pose on her wrist. "I only took my eyes off the log pose for a second..I thought the waves were calm!"

"You aren't a very good navigator, are you?" Miss Wednesday asked.

"You shut up!" Nami shouted in reply, slapping the air.

"You can't trust anything here. Not the winds, waves, clouds..nothing is as it seems in the sea. The only way to get reliable direction on the Grand Line is with the log pose. Everyone knows that." Miss Wednesday continued to talk, rolling her eyes.

Nami kicked both Miss Wednesday and Mr 9 in their backs, sending them flying into the wall. "Both of you cut the craps and start doing something useful around here!" Nami then went back outside and called out directions, pointing her finger to and fro as she did so. The boys were doing everything she said and were trying their best to keep up with her orders. Meanwhile, Miss Wednesday and Mr 9 were shoveling the snow with deadpanned looks.

"This girl is crazy.." Mr 9 sourly muttered to himself.

"Hey Nami! It looks like the wind has changed!" Usopp called, pointing up at the sky. The clouds were clearing away, showing the sun. But it came with severely strong winds.

"Hey! Wake the hell up snowman, we're in a crisis!" Usopp yelled with his teeth becoming fanged out comically. Zoro was lazily lounged in his usual spot with his arms behind his head and snow covering most of his body- though he didn't show signs of waking up anytime soon and continued to snore away.

"Hey, I think I just saw a dolphin jump! Let's follow it!" Luffy stated.

"No!" Nami yelled, tick marks appearing all over her forehead as she took off her coat exposing her yellow skirt and her pink and black shirt.

"A fog is rolling in!" Sanji yelled, and pretty soon a thick fog covered the entire ship. It made it hard for even Moshi to see anything.

"This is crazy!" Nami screamed. "What's going on?!"

((Please note that our brave swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, was...quite bravely...snoring away.))

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

Moments later, Sanji and Usopp lay passed out on one side of the ship's mast while Miss Wednesday and Mr 9 were passed out on the other side. Moshi was just sitting there, trying to nudge them awake when he felt Zoro pick him up.

"Come on now guys." Zoro began. "I know the weather is nice and all but..that's no reason to be so lazy." He then turned to Nami, who was laying on the ground against the white railing. "We better be on the right track is all I can say."

"_Shut up, you bastard.."_ Sanji, Nami, and Usopp inwardly thought.

"So what were your names again?" Zoro bent down in front of the two non pirates aboard the ship- they were very awake now. "I don't think you can be trusted."

"W-Well my name i-is Mr 9." Mr 9 shakily replied, leaning away from the sadistic looking swordsman.

"A-And I'm called Miss Wednesday." Miss Wednesday added, she too trying to scurry away from the frightening swordsman.

"Right." Zoro smirked. "You know those names sound familiar and that's what's bothering me. In fact, the more I think about it the more I'm certain I've heard them somewhere before." The two began sweating nervously, their lips quivering and their bodies shaking because what if he was able to figure out who they really were?

"Ooor maybe I haven- GAH!" Zoro cried out in pain as he felt a fist connect with his head. Above him stood Nami, a red aura radiating from her in waves.

"You jerk.." She growled. "You think you can just sleep while we do all the damn work?! You're lucky that we didn't toss your lazy ass overboard!"

Zoro glared at her, a green aura radiating from him as well and the two continued to glare at each other until flashes of white light appeared and Nami stood over Zoro- who was now nursing two huge bumps on his head. She walked past him and stood in the middle of the boat.

"Listen up everyone! There's no way to know what's gonna happen next! During the terror most of us just experienced I came to the understanding of why this sea was named the Grand Line! My navigation skills are useless here- anything could happen but mark my words I will guide us through!" She stood with a determined expression.

"Uh..okay...you sure about that Nami?" Usopp deadpanned.

"Without a doubt!" She nodded. "We're gonna be fine just wait and see! Speaking of which...we're here!" The boys, along with Miss Wednesday and Mr 9, stood up and looked at the seas ahead of them. Moshi was still resting on Zoro's shoulders. "Our first journey on the Grand Line comes to an end!"

"It's an island!" Luffy grinned and scrambled onto his special seat to get a better view of it.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Those cactus are huge!" Luffy stated gleefully.

Miss Wednesday and Mr 9 hopped onto the railing of the ship and gave the pirate crew a smirk. Moshi sat safely on Sanji's shoulder.

"Thank you all for the ride, really, but we must be leaving." Mr 9 stated.

"It's been an interesting ride to say the least. So perhaps we'll meet again someday." Miss Wednesday added.

"Bye bye, baby!" They stated in unison before hopping off the railing and into the water where they then swam away.

"That was a quick exit." Nami said.

"Yeah, I guess we will never know just what those two nut jobs are up to." Usopp deadpanned.

"Hey, there's a waterway up ahead. I suppose we can just take Merry up the stream." Nami nodded her head.

"Hey, we should all be on the look out. With this thin fog and the fact that we are in the Grand Line...there could be monsters up ahead." Sanji said, holding his cigarette between two fingers.

"No problem! If we find monsters we can just leave!" Luffy stated.

"We can't Luffy! We have to stay on this island long enough for the log pose to record the island's magnetic field...according to Crocus." His navigator stated, pointing at the blue log pose.

"Let's not think about the monsters until we encounter them. They aren't even here yet!" Luffy shrugged.

"Alright everyone! Be ready to fight and run at the same time!" Zoro stated as Usopp began rambling about how he had some island disease and if they had heard of it and the usual Usopp stuff.

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

"Something is moving over there!" Luffy loudly stated.

"Who are they..?" Sanji muttered, peering at the figures standing on the rocks in the thick fog.

"Now be on your guard everyone." Nami said, holding Moshi in her arms. Usopp stood behind her with his slingshot drawn and ready for action.

All were on guard, waiting for something bad to happen. And then all of a sudden the mist cleared and...

" WELCOME TO WHISKEY PEAK~!"

_**Gucha.**_

* * *

**Went onto YouTube to watch the episode where this stuff happened... I fell asleep halfway through, and when I woke up I didn't feel like watching YouTube so I made up half this stuff.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful ideas! I'll probably be using most of them (since I have no imagination) Also to my guest reviewer named Sonia...thank you xD I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that you continue to stick with me! Your english is perfectly fine, no worries!**

**School is back in session. I'd say not to expect fast updates but honestly...expect random updates, I always have these bursts of inspiration where I can finish a chapter in a day..and then sometimes I'll only be able to finish a chapter in like a week or two. There's this thing called writer's block which I have for everything that I write, even with this story**

_**Mkay this is getting lengthy. Please review, got any ideas let me know, One Piece forever, you know the drill.**_


	28. AN

**TO ALL WHO WERE EXPECTING AN UPDATE: I'm sorry but this is not an update on the story. Nope, this is me telling you all that this story is going on a semi hiatus. **

**This semi hiatus isn't bound to last long. A lot of personal stuff has happened to me in the real world, and so I've lost a lot of my motivation. But I am not ditching this story forever! I'm gonna go ahead and say that this hiatus should only last about one to two months! After that, maybe things will have calmed down. And hey, maybe I might even update this story sometime within that two month time span.**

**Thank you to everyone who cared to read this message, I really do apologize but a lot of bad things have occurred. Ill still fly in from time to time because that's just me- but I uh I really hope people read this ;-;**

**Bye, for now~! **


End file.
